


haven ; traducción al español

by babymedicine



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alguna vez han visto estas muchas etiquetas de sexo en su vida?, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Amigos a amantes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Diferencia de edad, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Exhibicionismo, Exhibitionism, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mamadas, Older Louis, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Sex Club, Spanking, Sub Harry, Top Louis, azotes, clubs de sexo, cuidado, dedos en culos, dominante louis, dominante/sumiso, esto no es un crack fic aunque suene como uno, exploración de kinks, juro que esto tiene trama sin embargo..., maestros, mayor louis, negociación de kinks, porno con argumentos, retraso/negación de orgasmos, sexo anal, sumiso harry, trabajos manuales, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babymedicine/pseuds/babymedicine
Summary: "¿Supongo que no eres un nuevo estudiante?""¿Qué?" Harry murmura, atrapado en la forma en que sus ojos están literalmente brillando en la luz. "Oh—No. No un estudiante.""¿Eres un sub?" Louis pregunta.Harry aprieta sus manos en puños, sosteniéndolas detrás de su espalda mientras tropieza un poco. "Yo no, eh—quiero decir. Nunca realmente tuve la oportunidad de ser un verdadero sub, ¿sabes? Mis ex parejas estaban siempre asustados de hacerme daño. Pero, como—si yo confiara en alguien demasiado, y si usáramos una, una palabra de seguridad. Y habláramos sobre, ya sabes, límites, entonces—Sí, sí, s-soy un sub."Los ojos de Louis son tan amplios, sus mejillas hinchándose por el esfuerzo de no echarse a reír."Oh mierda, oh por dios," Harry murmura. "Te referías a—Oh dios."***(O el fic basado eneste post.)





	haven ; traducción al español

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188549) by [xxPayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxPayne/pseuds/xxPayne). 



> _NOTA AUTORA:_  
>  En primer lugar, soy totalmente demasiado gay para estar escribiendo smut H/H de 35k. Si alguna vez vuelvo a tener una idea como ésta de nuevo, por favor deténganme.
> 
> Una vez dicho eso... Disfruté escribir este fic, a pesar de todas mis quejas.
> 
>  _Kink_ es un documental real, ¡y está en Netflix! Es, literalmente, porno con entrevistas mezcladas, ¡así que asegúrense de estar solos!
> 
> Los maravillosos modificadores del 1D Hiatus Prompt Meme me dejaron dar esto a pesar de que estoy a dos meses de retraso. 
> 
> (Advertencia: si Louis/Liam mayormente les molesta, les animo a que se salten este fic. Louis y Liam nunca están en una relación, pero Liam actúa como su sub una vez durante una escena en donde Harry los observa.)
> 
>  
> 
>  _NOTA TRADUCTORA:_.  
>  Les traigo una nueva traducción, yay. Me encantó, así que espero que a ustedes también les guste.
> 
> Esto es más acerca de BSDM (sadomasoquismo), y una relación BSDM, so, si no les llama la atención ese tipo de cosas les recomiendo que no lo lean.
> 
> Utilizaré la palabra _sub_ que sería la abreviación de **submissive** , que significa _sumiso_. También utilizaré la palabra _sub_ para referirme a **substitute** , que significa _sustituto_. Espero haberme explicado bien, ah, sino, no duden en preguntarme cualquier cosa.
> 
> Todos los créditos van hacia xxPayne quien escribió esta maravilla y me dio permiso de traducirla.

_Chillido, chillido, chillido._

Los zapatos de Harry son insoportables.

Cada vez que da un paso, él se encoge ante el ruido agudo que se escapa por debajo de él, haciendo a todos en la sala darse vuelta y mirar. Definitivamente se siente como la preparatoria de nuevo, con el fuerte cotilleo y risas ruidosas sin vergüenza, las campanas estridentes, la sensación de inseguridad paralizante y la duda. Harry lo recuerda bien.

Una de sus mayores alegrías fue finalmente graduarse de la preparatoria y seguir adelante con su vida. En ese momento, no sabía lo que quería ser, pero los profesores tienen vacaciones de verano, así que decidió probar eso.

Han pasado un par de años, y él ha llegado a querer a la enseñanza de una manera que no sabía que lo haría. Ha sido asistente en algunas aulas de jardín de infancia—que fue muy divertido, aunque un poco agitado—y él está sustituyendo en una secundaria o dos. Afortunadamente, no se había visto obligado a volver a entrar en el infierno lleno de Axe, hormonalmente cargado que es la preparatoria—hasta ahora.

Su profesor quiere dar a todos la capacidad de enseñanza "bien preparada", independientemente de los grados que prefieren enseñar. Objetivamente, Harry puede entender esto, pero a medida que va caminando por los pasillos de una preparatoria de marca nueva, sus zapatos chirriando vergonzosamente fuerte, no puede evitar maldecir la demanda de su profesor.

Es sólo durante tres días, piensa. Entonces se puede afirmar que está suficientemente bien preparado, y se niega a otra entrada al Infierno. Él tiene esto. 

Adentro, la sala está en parte oscura, completamente en silencio excepto por el golpeteo de un teclado. Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad, Harry puede ver los carteles cursis de inspiración colgados en las paredes, una pizarra gigante con lo que parece ser todo un monólogo de Shakespeare escrito en él, con anotaciones y todo, las mesas puestas juntas en una línea larga por el centro, como una mesa de comedor gigante. En la esquina de la habitación está un pequeño escritorio con un ordenador de los 90's, al menos, un dinosaurio descomunal de un ordenador, y una pila enorme de papeles.

"¿Hola?" Harry pregunta en voz baja. Él sabe que el maestro debe estar aquí—un tal señor Tomlinson, ha escuchado, pero casi no puede ver nada más que una sombra.

La sombra se pone de pie, un hombre un poco más bajo que él, y se dirige hacia las ventanas. "¡Hey!" Dice el profesor. Harry no puede ver su cara, pero puede decir que está sonriendo. Él tira de la cortina, la habitación llenándose con un resplandor de la luz de sol. El Sr. Tomlinson está de espaldas, pero su pelo es ligero y plumoso, brillando como un halo. Y—Harry no está decididamente mirando el trasero del profesor. "Lo siento, la pantalla de mi computadora proporcionada por el gobierno es tan tenue que la habitación tiene que estar completamente oscura para verla."

Sus brazos llegan por encima de la cabeza para darle a la cadena un segundo jalón, exponiendo una pequeña porción de piel de su espalda, y luego se da la vuelta con la mano extendida.

Los nervios ya fríos que fluyen a través de las venas de Harry se congelan aún más una vez que él ve la cara del señor Tomlinson. Es—maravillosa. Esa es la única palabra que la mente de Harry puede producir. Él tiene los pómulos para morirse, ojos de un azul afilado—sombra diferente al del mar o el cielo, más como la suavidad borrosa entre ellos—y una barba luciendo agradablemente áspera, no tan larga, sólo la longitud correcta para dejar los muslos de Harry luciendo—

No, no. No. Este es un completo desconocido, y un maestro. Un movimiento en falso y el Sr. Tomlinson le puede dar a su profesor un terrible informe. Él definitivamente no puede perderse en sus pensamientos como éste.

Harry extiende su mano, agarrando los dedos pequeños pero firmes y agitándolos una vez. El rostro del señor Tomlinson se transforma en una sonrisa con dientes mientras él toma su mano. "Hola, entonces. ¿Supongo que no eres un nuevo estudiante?"

"¿Qué?" Harry murmura, atrapado en la forma en que sus ojos están literalmente brillando en la luz. "Oh―No. No un estudiante."

"Bueno, puedes llamarme Louis," dice. Junta las manos entre sí, formando un puño delante de su pecho. Es una cosa tan extrañamente poderosa para hacer, y Harry realmente no entiende por qué se puso tan nervioso. "¿Eres un sub?" Louis pregunta.

"Soy―¿Qué?" Los ojos de Harry se ensanchan, con la boca abierta en estado de shock. Él no sabe cómo Louis podría haberlo descubierto, a menos que―hubo un vídeo, una vez, de su ex-novio atándolo, pero no cree que su propia cara estaba en el vídeo en absoluto... ¿Sus tatuajes, tal vez? ¿Cómo Louis reconocería sus tatuajes por un vídeo en un sitio? Y no es como que él va por las redes sociales gritando sobre cómo le gusta que sus novios lo dominen, así que ¿Cómo sabe Louis que es un sumiso si ni siquiera lo conocía?

Harry aprieta sus manos en puños, sosteniéndolas detrás de su espalda mientras tropieza un poco. "Yo no, eh―quiero decir. Nunca realmente tuve la oportunidad de ser un verdadero sub, ¿sabes? Mis ex parejas estaban siempre asustados de hacerme daño. Pero, como―si yo confiara en alguien demasiado, y si usáramos una, una palabra de seguridad. Y habláramos sobre, ya sabes, límites, entonces―Sí, sí, s-soy un sub."

Louis parpadea, su sonrisa borrándose. Sus cejas arrugándose un poco en confusión, hasta que empieza a resplandecer de nuevo con clara diversión.

Fue entonces cuando Harry _se da cuenta._

"Oh, mierda, oh Dios mío," Harry susurra. "Querías decir―¡Está bien! Wow, acabo de joder esto mayormente. Estoy tan―Oh por dios."

Los ojos de Louis son tan amplios, sus mejillas hinchándose por el esfuerzo de no echarse a reír. Harry no cree que haya estado más mortificado en su _vida._

"Bueno," dice Louis, voz aguda, claramente esforzándose. De repente una risa tranquila estalla desde él, y entonces no puede evitarlo más―se dobla, con una mano en la cadera y la otra sobre su boca. "Lo siento mucho. Es―"

Unas cuantas risitas encantadoramente silenciosas escapan, haciendo que el corazón de Harry caiga aún más en su estómago. Él no sabe si unirse a la risa o huir de la habitación llorando. Por su propio bien, hace lo primero, y comienza a ahogarse en risas de auto-desprecio.

Louis endereza la espalda después de un momento, suspirando de forma rápida para deshacerse de su sonrisa. Harry puede verlo mirar hacia abajo en el ID de Visitantes envuelta alrededor del cuello de Harry, y luego está diciendo, "No sé cómo has llegado a esa pregunta por lo que dije, pero. Harry, está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Parece que quieres saltar de un precipicio."

Esto es, de hecho, sólo una de las muchas cosas que Harry está visualizando para sí mismo. En vez de admitir esto, Harry enfoca sus ojos en el suelo, pateando una bola de polvo con el pie, mientras dice, "Vamos a pretender que eso nunca ocurrió." Sus mejillas están ardiendo, sin duda tan rosadas como una cereza por ahora, y no quiere nada más que dejar el tema por toda la eternidad. Y nunca estar en la presencia de Louis de nuevo.

Louis golpea ligeramente un dedo sobre sus labios, plegados en forma de "V". "En serio, amor, ¿necesitas sentarte?"

"No, necesito que dejes de hablar," Harry murmura, casi jadeando ante su propia grosería tan pronto como las palabras salen de su boca. Su madre se horrorizaría. (Bueno, su madre se horrorizaría con cada palabra que ha salido de su boca desde que conoció a Louis.) "Lo siento mucho. Probablemente me debería ir, ¿verdad? Me debería de ir".

"¿Entonces quién va a cuidar mi clase mientras no estoy?"

"Bien, sí," Harry asiente con la cabeza. Toma la sugerencia de Louis y se sienta en la silla más cercana, sintiéndose un poco mareado. "¿Cuándo empieza la clase?"

Louis mantiene incómodo contacto visual que se siente como años antes de que Harry tenga que desviar sus ojos. "Quince minutos," responde. "Me iré cuando suene la campana."

Harry asiente con la cabeza, y recoge una fibra de su suéter. Cada segundo parece construir la vergüenza dentro de él, haciéndole sentir pesado contra la silla, y con ganas de salir corriendo tan pronto como sea posible. Hay un ligero resoplido frente a él, y luego Louis está arrastrando su propia silla de modo que sus rodillas se presionan entre sí.

"¿Hará que te sientas mejor si te dijera algo inapropiadamente abierto sobre mí también?"

Harry mira hacia arriba, escéptico de que nada de lo que diga Louis podría superar su propia confesión. "Podrías intentar."

Louis asiente. "Hmm..." inclina su cabeza, pensando. Harry puede ver los pensamientos girando en su cerebro. "No quiero asustarte demasiado pronto," destaca con una risita, Harry se pregunta cómo algo que Louis diga podría ser intimidante. "Bien, veamos. ¿Conoces esos, como, clubs de sexo?"

Harry arruga las cejas en pensamiento. Desde luego nunca ha estado en un club de sexo―incluso no sabía que existían fuera de vídeos porno. "¿No?"

Louis parece más seguro ahora, sentándose derecho mientras dice, "Es un edificio con un montón de habitaciones y una gran sala, donde personas van para, básicamente, tener sexo. O simplemente ver. Hay habitaciones privadas, pero esas son menos divertidas," guiña. "Mi amigo es dueño de uno. Así que voy gratis." 

"Y―¿Qué es lo que haces?" Harry pregunta vacilante. Él piensa que ha ganado el derecho a la curiosidad después de haber hecho el ridículo antes.

"Usualmente ni siquiera me desvisto," Louis dice, escondiendo una sonrisa irónica detrás de su mano. "No estoy muy dentro de la cosa de _sexo con extraños._ Prefiero demostrar que puedo hacerlos llorar sin siquiera quitarme la ropa."

"¿Ha-Hacerlos llorar?" Harry susurra, ahora seguro de que esto es lo más sorprendido que ha estado nunca. Louis es tan―no pequeño, en realidad, pero― _delicado._ Es delgado, con una pequeña barriguita y pequeñas manos, cabello peinado en un fleco que le hace lucir tan joven―y él _es_ joven, claramente, a pesar de que las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos llevan a Harry a creer que es mayor de lo que parece. Está vestido como si pudiera ser uno de los chicos de la escuela corriendo por los pasillos, en una camiseta de VANS y jeans ajustados. En serio, la única cosa que le da a Harry la vibra de "dom" es la barba.

Louis se muerde el labio, como si estuviera decidiendo si debería seguir hablando o no. Egoístamente, Harry espera que lo haga―él nunca ha conocido a un verdadero dom antes. Incluso si está dudando de lo dominante que Louis pueda ser, sigue siendo un gran paso de Harry teniéndole que rogar a sus ex-novios incluso envolver un lazo alrededor de sus muñecas.

"Tal vez deberías venir a visitar un día," dice Louis en lugar de entrar en detalles. "La clase está a punto de comenzar―no me gustaría que un estudiante se entere de esto."

Harry suspira, hombros hundiéndose. Sin duda él lo había dicho como una formalidad. Realmente no quería que Harry apareciera, ¿verdad?

Antes de que incluso pueda empezar a sentir lástima por sí mismo, Louis se levanta y toma un post-it de su escritorio. Garabatea una dirección y un número de teléfono abajo y lo pone en la palma de Harry.

"¿Son completamente legales?" Pregunta Harry.

Louis ríe. "Sí, por supuesto, Harry. Deberías de pasar por ahí. Como he dicho, hay un bar y todo, no todo el mundo está desnudo."

Harry se sonroja, asintiendo a regañadientes. "Tal vez," dice, aunque sabe que tan pronto como llegue a casa más tarde, se cambiará a ropa nueva y conducirá inmediatamente. "¿Cómo sabré si vas a estar allí?"

Louis da un golpecito al número de teléfono en la nota pegajosa. "Cuando estés listo."

Luego se aleja, revoloteando a través de la habitación mientras reorganiza algunos libros. Cuando comienza a hablar de planes de lecciones, Harry calcula que la conversación ha terminado, pero la mitad de su mente sigue pensando en Louis haciendo llorar a Harry.

+

El día es sólo un poco menos desastroso de lo que Harry pensó que sería. Por supuesto, tan pronto como Louis dejó a Harry solo con la clase, todos los chicos comenzaron a hablar uno sobre el otro―prácticamente gritando―y se negaron a quedarse callados por nada. Pero Harry estaba preparado para eso, y tan pronto como sacó una bolsa gigante de caramelos de su mochila, se callaron rápidamente.

Se desmorona un poco más tarde, cuando se queda sin caramelos antes de la tercera hora. Funcionó bien, sin embargo, porque esas clases eran posición avanzada de Inglés, por lo que estaban llenos de, bueno, nerds. Lo peor que hicieron fue hablar y hablar sobre cómo el gobierno se está convirtiendo en más como Big Brother en _1984_ que nunca. Ese era un libro que Harry realmente disfrutaba, así que entraba a la conversación cada vez que podía.

Sin embargo, al final del día, está agotado. Él no sabe cómo Louis puede hacer esto todos los días, y gracias a Dios que no será puesto en una escuela preparatoria para su pasantía a finales de este año. Una parte de él cree que sería divertido ver a Louis todos los días, pero no duraría una semana en esta área confinada de miles ( _¡miles!_ ) de adolescentes.

Está tan cansado, que cuando llega a casa, se ducha y se pone su pijama, se ha olvidado de las aventuras del club de sexo al que Louis le había invitado. No es hasta que ve la nota pegajosa medio arrugada colgando fuera del bolsillo de sus pantalones que se da cuenta de que al menos debe decirle a Louis que no irá hoy.

Cuando toma el teléfono y escribe el número, sin embargo, sus pulgares crecen un cerebro propio y terminan escribiendo: **_¿Yo podría ir un momento, si vas a estar allí? x_**

Él escribe el beso al final para todas las personas sin pensar en ello, pero ahora se pregunta si será demasiado. Acaba de conocer a Louis, y ahora están discutiendo los buenos momentos para que Harry vaya a ver a Louis hacer cosas sexuales intensas a desconocidos. No es exactamente un momento digno de un beso.

De cualquier manera, Harry envía el texto antes de que pueda realmente preocuparse por ello. Se obliga a mantener la calma, escogiendo ropa, por si acaso, mientras espera la respuesta de Louis.

Hay un pitido, y luego: **_Claro, amor, ¡estaré allí en media hora! ¿Quieres que te espere? x_**

Harry se muerde el labio, sonriendo al pequeño beso en el texto de Louis. **_¡Seguro, gracias! x_**

Su cerebro le está gritando un millón de cosas diferentes, como si hubiera un ángel y un diablo reales sentados sobre sus hombros. En piloto automático, se mete en la ropa que había puesto, atándose los zapatos y tomando su cartera. Una vez que escribe la dirección en su teléfono, está listo para ir.

+

Su primera impresión al caminar en Haven es que es enorme. Podría caber por lo menos un centenar de personas teniendo sexo en la gran sala.

Su segunda impresión es, _santa mierda_ hay personas teniendo sexo en esta habitación.

La habitación es básicamente una plaza grande, con cortinas tejidas desde el techo que actúan como divisores de habitación. Hay, de hecho, un bar, donde unas pocas personas completamente vestidas parecen estar viendo un partido de fútbol con poca consideración por el sexo que ocurre a su alrededor. De alguna manera, la habitación huele a ambientador sin ser empalagoso, está decorado con clase, a pesar de todo el equipo de esclavitud y varios juguetes sexuales, y no es tan ruidoso como para ser abrumador. No es en absoluto del tipo vulgar y sucio del edificio en el que Harry pensaba que estaría entrando. Casi quiere encontrar al dueño―el amigo de Louis―y felicitarlo por un trabajo bien hecho.

"¡Harry!"

Harry vuelve la cabeza desde donde miraba un contenedor de mordazas de pelota, tratando de encontrar a Louis a través de las paredes de cortinas. Él accidentalmente hace contacto visual con una mujer que está en sus rodillas, siendo azotada por una muchacha en spandex de la cabeza al dedo del pie. "Lo siento," murmura, sin saber cuál es el protocolo para ver personas siendo azotadas. Afortunadamente, Louis se acerca a él antes de que pueda hacer algo estúpido como mirar a alguien más.

"Hey," dice Louis, con una sonrisa torcida. "Muy enfermo, ¿verdad?"

"Yo―yo no lo llamaría _enfermo,_ " susurra Harry. "No es muy agradable llamar a alguien enfermo sólo por, um, lo que les gusta."

"Harry. Harry, me refería a enfermo como genial. "

Las mejillas de Harry han estado quemando desde que entró, pero está seguro de que están a punto de prenderse en fuego ahora. ¿Cuándo dejará de avergonzarse delante de Louis?

"De todos modos," dice Louis. "Tengo a alguien esperando, ¿si todavía quieres ver? Podemos esperar, si necesitas algo de tiempo. O puedes sentarte en el bar si quieres."

Mientras Louis comienza a caminar lentamente hacia donde la persona debe estar esperando, y Harry no piensa antes de seguirlo. "Está bien," dice Harry, mientras se acercan. Terminan en la esquina de la habitación, donde hay un pequeño sofá de cuero contra la pared, frente a un conjunto de dos postes, que tienen cuerdas unidas a ellos, que se unen a una _persona_. El corazón de Harry tiembla en su pecho.

"Um, hola," Harry dice con inquietud. Las muñecas del hombre están unidas entre sí, mientras cuelgan de una barra entre los dos polos. Está arrodillado sobre una mesa acolchada, situada entre los polos, lo que le quita algo de peso, de lo contrario Harry estaría bastante preocupado por el estado de sus muñecas. La cuerda tiene un aspecto arrugado. Cuando Harry habla con él, no mueve la cabeza ni un solo centímetro, sólo la mantiene inclinada. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Harry, no hables con él," Louis se ríe. "Él está bien. Y puedes sentarte en el sofá."

Harry sigue instrucciones, cautelosamente sentándose en el sofá después de asegurarse de que está limpio. Por supuesto, como todo lo demás en esta habitación, está impecable. Sus ojos permanecen entrenados resueltamente en el rostro del hombre, porque todavía se siente grosero mirando el cuerpo desnudo de alguien, incluso si lo están poniendo en exhibición ellos mismos.

Mira mientras Louis comienza a decir algo, como si estuviera recitando un monólogo. Harry atrapa "palabra de seguridad" y "detener en cualquier momento", pero el resto es nuevo para él.

"¿Color, Liam?" Le pregunta Louis.

"Verde," responde el hombre, todavía mirando a la mesa en vez de a Louis. Parece que ya ha hecho esto con él.

"¿Color, Harry?"

Los ojos de Harry se ensanchan. Había supuesto que Louis, en su mayor parte, lo ignoraría. Después de todo, es un espectador. No está seguro de que entienda lo que Louis está pidiendo―tal vez debería haber escuchado mejor.

"Uh," murmura, con los ojos entre Liam y Louis. "¿Verde?"

Louis mantiene contacto visual con él durante un segundo. "Verde significa que estás bien para poder seguir. Amarillo significa ir más despacio. Rojo significa detener. O bien, puedes decir la palabra de seguridad 'Refugio'."

"Oh. De acuerdo, entonces, verde," Harry repite. No entiende por qué Louis le pregunta, sin embargo―no es él quien está a punto de llorar. La cabeza de Liam se mueve ligeramente, lo suficiente para que Harry finalmente vea sus oscuros ojos marrones, y luego Louis lo está reprendiendo.

"Sabes mejor, Liam," dice. Antes de que ninguno de ellos pueda prepararse, él está trayendo su mano detrás y golpeando la mejilla de Liam tan fuerte que deja una pequeña impresión de mano. Liam gimotea cuando Louis acaricia suavemente la marca. En tono burlón, Louis dice, "Suenas como un cachorro."

Incluso desde esta distancia, Harry puede ver el aliento de Liam complicarse. Él nunca ha visto a nadie excitarse fingiendo ser un cachorro antes, pero piensa que podría estar a punto de hacerlo.

"Los cachorros deben estar en cuatro patas," dice Louis casualmente, pero con la demanda alineando sus palabras. Liam casi se queda atrapado en la cuerda con lo rápido que se mueve, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que era un truco―no hay manera de que pueda ponerse en cuatro cuando sus manos están atadas por encima de su cabeza. Él gime y pone la barbilla contra su pecho. Después de soltar una risita, Louis levanta la mano y empieza a desatar las cuerdas, dejando caer sus manos para que Liam pueda ponerse en posición. Harry no se había dado cuenta antes, pero―tiene una cola. Hay algo en su _culo_ que hace que parezca que tiene una _cola_.

Harry había pensado que sabía mucho sobre sexo, pero claramente se había estado perdiendo otro mundo entero de eso. Debe haber tanto que no sepa, que nunca habría sabido si no hubiese aparecido aquí hoy. Envía una emoción de excitación a través de él, pero al mismo tiempo, siente una necesidad desalentadora de ponerse al día con todo. Es como si estuviera parado en las sombras todo este tiempo, y el sol está apenas empezando a salir.

Harry es traído de vuelta a la Tierra por el sonido de Liam lloriqueando de nuevo. Se perdió lo que hizo Louis para hacer que gritara, pero ahora que está prestando atención, puede ver cómo Louis lo está pellizcando en ambos lados, lo suficientemente duro como para que salgan moretones. Toda la extensión de su espalda está cubierta por las pequeñas marcas, y sus músculos se tensan cada pocos segundos en preparación para otro. No hay ritmo, y Harry supone que ese es el punto―Louis no quiere que sepa cuándo viene uno nuevo, así duele más.

Louis finalmente decide que Liam ha sido lo suficientemente bueno, y dice, "Iré a buscarte un collar, cachorro. No te muevas ni una sola pulgada―Harry me dirá si lo haces."

Antes de que Louis se aleje, aprieta el hombro de Harry y le guiña.

Mientras tanto, ambos esperan, Liam está inmóvil y Harry no puede evitar inquietarse. Es un silencio incómodo, interrumpido sólo por los gemidos de otras personas en la habitación. Después de un minuto completo sin Louis alrededor, Harry dice, "Así que, uh, ¿Qué tan seguido haces este tipo de cosas?" 

Liam no mueve su cuerpo, pero él mira por el rabillo de sus ojos como si no estuviera seguro de si se le está permitido responder. Cuando finalmente lo hace, su voz es suave y rica como el chocolate. 

"Cada, uh, pocas semanas."

Harry asiente, tamborileando sus dedos. "¿Con Louis?"

"A veces."

"¿Louis lo hace con otras personas?"

Liam parece como si estuviera luchando para contener una risa. "Sí, chico. Unos pocos." 

Harry asiente de nuevo. "Cuál es tu cosa, uh. ¿Favorita? ¿Aquí?"

Los ojos de Liam danzan alrededor de la habitación de nuevo, buscando a Louis. "Tal vez, um, tal vez el collar." 

"Oh, de acuerdo," Harry dice. Se siente como un idiota con lo mucho que está asintiendo. No puede evitar los sonidos raros que está haciendo, un cruce entre un tarareo y un chasqueo de lengua. Realmente desea que Louis regrese. "¿Alguna vez te ha hecho llorar?"

Liam lo pierde, colgando la cabeza y sofocando una risa con una tos. Sus ojos están cerrados como si estuviera tomando todo lo que tiene para no echarse a reír.

"Lo siento. No quiero meterte en problemas."

"Está bien," dice Liam, su voz ligera. "¿Ésta es tu primera vez?"

Harry hace un ruido afirmativo. "Sí. Louis me invitó. ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?"

"Acababa de mudarme aquí, y estaba buscando un club. Mi teléfono me dijo que este era uno," Liam se ríe. "Qué club, ¿eh?"

Se lo puede imaginar, un Liam luciendo inocente entrando en lo que él pensaba que era un club, recibiendo los sonidos de violentos azotes y el panorama de gente desnuda colgando de cuerdas. Qué club, en efecto.

Oyen que Louis está caminando de regreso, entonces, y Liam inmediatamente endereza su cuerpo relajado, pero es demasiado tarde. Louis ya lo vio reír.

"Liam, te dije que no te movieras," dice Louis con severidad. Él cambia su mirada a Harry, quien parece casi tan culpable como se siente. "¿Se movió?"

Harry está dividido. Él mira fijamente a Liam con disculpas, golpeando su pierna en el suelo en rápida sucesión. "Fue mi culpa," dice.

"¿Entonces sí? ¿Se movió?"

"Bueno, sí, pero―"

"Liam, cabeza abajo." Louis ordena. En cuestión de segundos, la frente de Liam está tocando la mesa, y sus cadera están presionadas más alto en el aire. Él aún tiene la cola, Harry nota, así que al menos no todo está en exhibición. Tal vez a Liam no le hubiera importado de cualquier forma.

Louis camina a la cabecera de la mesa, atando el simple collar rojo alrededor de su cuello y asegurándose de que esté lo suficientemente apretado. Él lo une a una delgada correa al anillo en forma de "D" y lo envuelve alrededor de su muñeca, de modo que todo lo que tiene que hacer es tirar de su mano para cortar la respiración de Liam. "Si quieres parar, pero no puedes hablar, levanta la mano," dice Louis. "Hazlo ahora."

Liam alza la mano, esperando a que Louis asienta antes de bajarla de nuevo.

"Bien," dice Louis, acariciándolo por la espalda. Se inclina hacia adelante y pasa los dedos por su pelo, ablandándolo tanto que ninguna parte de él está lista cuando Louis se inclina hacia atrás y golpea la parte superior de su trasero. Harry jadea casi tan alto como Liam, sus amplios ojos haciendo balance de la forma en que una huella roja aparece en la suave piel. Liam no se mueve, pero sus brazos comienzan a temblar un poco, donde se está sosteniendo. "Los cachorros siguen las instrucciones la primera vez. Si no lo hacen, son castigados."

Liam aprieta los dedos mientras Louis lo golpea de nuevo. Harry puede imaginar que duele dos veces más, considerando que todavía tiene el plug dentro de él.

"¿Qué es lo que se dice, Liam?"

Mientras vuelve a ser azotado, más fuerte, grita, "Lo siento, gracias."

Louis asegura su agarre en la correa, tirando de él lo suficientemente duro para tener a Liam respirando pesadamente. Una vez que ha probado aguas, aprieta más fuerte, ahogándolo mientras cuenta desde el diez, tan silencioso que Harry casi no puede escucharlo. Tan pronto como llega a cero, lo deja ir, causando que Liam jadee pesadamente. "Gracias," murmura de nuevo, su voz, una vez aterciopelada, ahora rota y áspera.

Harry no puede imaginar tener tanta confianza en un extraño para que controle algo tan esencial como _respirar_. Por otra parte, Liam claramente tiene experiencia con estas cosas, y Louis también, así que puede ver por qué lo haría. Harry se pregunta si alguna vez estará en el punto en donde deje que alguien le ahogue. No está seguro de que le gustará eso, de todas formas.

Los ojos de Louis examinan el cuerpo de Liam, descansando en su trasero. La cola dentro de él sigue siendo tan esponjosa como nunca, y cada vez que Liam se mueve, también lo hace ella. Harry no quería mirar, antes, pero ahora puede ver que bajo la cola, Liam está medio duro y probablemente lo haya estado todo este tiempo. No estaba seguro de si Louis lo reconocería, pero viendo a Louis mirarlo fijamente le hace pensar que es ahí a donde se dirige.

Louis le da un momento a Liam para recuperar el aliento, y luego se ríe, "Mira abajo, cachorro."

Un gemido se escapa de la boca de Liam al ver su propia polla. Harry jura que se contrae, lo que envuelve un rubor en sus mejillas. (Pero, él piensa que se ha estado sonrojando desde el momento en que entró.)

"¿Cuál es tu color, Liam?"

"Verde, verde," Liam dice instantáneamente, asintiendo con su cabeza. Harry puede definitivamente ver el parecido entre él y un verdadero cachorro. Son los ojos, piensa.

"¿Harry? ¿Color?"

"Verde," Harry dice, aún confundido en por qué Louis piensa en preguntarle. Si él quisiera parar, todo lo que tendría qué hacer es caminar hacia el bar y alejarse de Louis y Liam. Tal vez Louis sólo está tratando de hacer que se sienta incluido, piensa.

Tan pronto como la palabra sale de la boca de Harry, Louis está sonriendo diabólicamente y alcanzando una mano bajo el vientre de Liam, agarrando su pene con dedos firmes. Él ni siquiera se mueve, sólo _aprieta_ , y el corazón de Harry da un vuelco en simpatía por Liam. De alguna manera, tan pronto como Louis afloja su agarre, parece que Liam se pone más duro, y― _¿cómo se está excitando con esto?_

Harry está en camino por encima de su cabeza. Había visto un montón de porno, y había pensado que ser un sumiso significaba un poco de dolor, no―no esto. Él respeta completamente a todas las personas de esta sala, y nunca miró mal a alguien por lo que les gusta (siempre y cuando sea legal y moralmente bueno), pero está pensando que esto no es la vida para él. En absoluto, en realidad.

Liam está respirando tan fuerte que parece que está jadeando, ahora, y Harry no puede evitar su curiosidad. Incluso si ya no quiere necesariamente ser un sub, él seguirá con esto por la noche. Mira lo que Louis está haciendo, y lo ve pasando el pulgar por la punta, riendo cada vez que Liam se aleja de su toque. "¿Qué, no te gusta?" Louis se burla. "¿Quieres que deje de tocarte?"

Liam sacude la cabeza, presionando su frente sobre la mesa sin que se le pida.

Louis mantiene una mano acariciando su pene, usando la otra para empezar a pellizcar su espalda, agregando a las abundantes manchas rojas todavía presentes de antes. Hace su camino abajo, moviéndose, así está agarrando la piel más suave de sus caderas y vientre, viajando hasta sus pezones. Liam deja salir un suspiro cuando Louis frota sobre sus pezones uno a la vez, asegurándose de que estén correctamente rojos antes de volver a bajar.

Harry ve a Louis mirar a un gran reloj colgando de la pared, y eso lo hace contener una risa—sólo imaginando que una vez que Louis termine de destrozar a éste, prácticamente, extraño, tiene que estar haciendo algo completamente normal, como salir a comer con su familia o calificar papeles. Es un poco calmante, en realidad, recordar que cada persona en esta sala tiene una vida normal. Que cuando salgan de este edificio, nunca podrías decir que ellos estaban siendo azotados por una mujer en un traje de gato, o envueltos en bolsas de plástico sofocantes, o follados por un hombre en traje de cuero o, como Liam, excitándose en pretender que son un cachorro. Harry ya empieza a sentirse más cómodo. 

"Vamos, cachorro, ¿quieres tomar un pequeño paseo?" Louis pregunta a Liam, tirando suavemente de su correa.

Cuando Liam asiente, Louis arrastra un taburete hasta el borde de la mesa, para que Liam pueda bajar con sus piernas temblorosas. Tan pronto como está en un terreno sólido, está de vuelta en sus manos y rodillas, esperando a ser tirado en la dirección correcta. Harry se levanta también, estirando sus rígidos músculos. No puede imaginar cuánto tiempo más Liam querrá seguir—sus piernas deben estar matándolo—pero tiene que admitir que se está divirtiendo más de lo que pensaba que lo haría.

Louis espera para que Harry camine a su lado, caminando lentamente para que Liam pueda seguirlo. Ellos caminan pasando unas cuantas cortinas, Louis asintiendo la cabeza a algunos de sus, supuestos, amigos. "¿Y qué piensas?" Louis ríe. "¿Es lo que esperabas?"

"Erm," Harry muerde su labio. Mira abajo, viendo que Liam está perfectamente contento con gatear en silencio. "Uh, no, no realmente. No está mal, pero—inesperado, sí."

"Dime que me vaya a la mierda cuando quieras," Louis comienza. "¿Pero, por qué pensaste que querrías, ya sabes, ser un sumiso?"

Harry se siente tan inseguro y ridículo que casi no quiere responder. "Como... ¿Porno?"

Louis se encoge de hombros, "Porno es una razón suficiente en mi libro. Siempre y cuando no obtengas toda tu información de ahí, porque puedes realmente lastimarte si copias lo que hacen en el porno."

"Sí, sí, puedo—" Harry mira alrededor de la sala, a todos los actos peligrosos pasando mientras ellos hablan. "Puedo verlo."

Los tres de ellos terminan en el bar, que es donde Liam para de caminar, probablemente no queriendo tener su cuerpo todo pegajoso con cerveza. Louis hace un gran espectáculo de atar su correa al borde de un taburete vacío, inclinándose y diciendo, "Quédate ahí, Liam, estaré de vuelta en un segundo."

Él y Harry se colocan al lado del camarero, quien es, aparentemente, uno de los amigos de Louis. "¡Oi, Niall!" exclama.

"Louis, amigo, ¿cómo estás?"

El Niall en cuestión es un delgado chico rubio con mejillas rojas y un acento Irlandés. No luce como un sub o un dom, lo que le hace preguntarse por qué eligió ser camarero en un lugar tan único. De nuevo, Liam no luce nada como un sub a primera vista. 

"Bien, bien. Éste es Harry, es nuevo," Louis lo presenta. Harry pone una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Puedes traernos unas cuantas aguas?" Mira a Harry y dice, "¿A menos que quieras algo más?"

"No gracias," Harry dice.

Niall vierte tres vasos de una jarra de agua helada. "¿Terminando?"

Louis mira sobre sus hombros y a donde Liam está crujiendo sus dedos y rodando su cuello rígido en la esquina. "Sí, casi. Tengo que irme en un momento, Eleanor me ha estado molestando para que consiga un traje para la boda; finalmente hice una cita para esta noche."

Los ojos de Harry se ensanchan por sí mismos, tratando de no dejar que el shock se muestre en su cara. _¿Louis se va a casar? ¿Y él sigue viniendo a clubs de sexo, tocando hombres? Seguro, él ni siquiera se quita su propia ropa, pero sigue siendo infiel, ¿no? Y—”_

"No estoy casado, Harry," Louis suelta una risa, levantando una mano para detenerlo. "Estoy en la fiesta. En _su_ boda."

Por lo que se siente como la millonésima vez esa noche, las mejillas de Harry se quedan en llamas rojas por un malentendido por parte de Harry. Entonces, ¿cómo se suponía que sabría eso? Él no tenía información de fondo—cualquiera asumiría lo mismo. Con un soplido indignado, Harry toma un sorbo del agua con la esperanza de que calme su temperatura caliente.

"Le llevaré esto a Liam," Louis dice, sosteniendo el agua en el aire. "Puedes venir conmigo, si todavía quieres."

Harry salta del taburete, siguiéndolo. No es como que se va a sentar aquí y hablará con Niall—tan amable como parece—y él no quiere exactamente irse temprano. Así que camina de vuelta con Liam, observándolo agacharse y sujetando la copa en los labios de Liam. Algo del agua gotea por su barbilla, y Louis se ríe, "Perrito desordenado. Volveremos a la mesa y cuidaré de ti, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez incluso consigas que te frote el vientre."

La lengua de Liam sale felizmente, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras su correa está siendo tirada. Cuando vuelven a la mesa, Louis inmediatamente pone su mano en la polla de Liam y continúa su masaje. A juzgar por la forma en que el cuerpo entero de Liam parece estar temblando, Harry puede decir que no durará mucho más. Louis también lo sabe, y le pregunta, "¿Quieres tu cola dentro o fuera, amor?"

"Adentro, adentro," Liam se ahoga, su cara arrugándose.

Louis le rasca la espalda ligeramente, lo suficiente como para dejar líneas rojas, y termina en su trasero, arrastrando sobre las impresiones de mano todavía visibles en cada mejilla. Él le da una ligera palmada, sólo para escuchar a Liam gritar, y luego acelera el paso de su mano mientras empuja el plug hacia arriba. Sostiene la correa entre sus dedos, jalando de ella lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo jadear sin ahogarlo.

Liam esconde su rostro en sus brazos mientras gime. Louis susurra, "Adelante, cariño, puedes correrte ahora."

Toma unos cuantos bombeos más, pero finalmente las caderas de Liam tiemblan bajo su propio peso, llenando la mano de Louis con semen. Louis sigue apretando hasta que Liam está completamente suave otra vez, finalmente quitando su mano con un tarareo complacido. Camina lentamente hacia la cabecera de la mesa, usando su mano limpia para dulcemente arrastrar sus nudillos a través de la mejilla de Liam. "Lo hiciste muy bien," Louis murmura, inclinándose para besar su frente. Incluso mientras está sacando una toalla y limpiando su mano, sigue diciendo cosas como, "Buen chico," y "Muy feliz contigo."

Esto—en lugar de cualquier otra cosa que Harry haya visto esta noche—tiene a Harry volviéndose vergonzosamente duro en sus pantalones. Él definitivamente puede ver el atractivo de ser herido tan mal si Louis es el que lo va a tratar bien después de que haya terminado.

Cuando las manos de Louis están suficientemente secas, junto con la mesa, agarra las manos de Liam y lo ayuda a bajar, llevándolo al sofá donde Harry está sentado. No lo había notado antes, pero hay una bolsa de lona en el suelo que contiene todas las cosas de Liam. Louis llega y saca, primero, una bolsa ziplock gigante, que es donde tira el plug de Liam una vez que lo saca de él. Luego saca un par de pantalones de chándal limpios, ayudando a Liam a entrar en ellos, aunque Liam parece que está a punto de quedarse dormido sobre sus pies. "Lo sé, amor, sólo un momento," dice Louis. Desliza algunos calcetines en los pies de Liam, desabrocha su collar, y luego finalmente le permite sentarse. Todavía sin camisa, así que Harry asume que está a punto de obtener el masaje de vientre que le prometieron. Antes de eso, sin embargo, Louis incita a Liam a comer la mitad de una barra de granola, finalmente bajándola de nuevo cuando Liam se queja, "No tengo hambre, Louis".

Louis rueda los ojos, estableciéndose entre Liam y Harry en el sofá. Él gentilmente pone la cabeza de Liam en su regazo, estirando su brazo para poder alcanzar el vientre de Liam. Él suaviza sobre sus músculos, acariciando las duras líneas de sus abdominales, y dice, "Eres mi mejor cachorro, hiciste todo lo que yo quería, ¿no?"

Liam asiente y acerca su cabeza a la cadera de Louis. Suspira contentamente, cerrando sus ojos y comenzando a dormir.

En un susurro, con cuidado de no molestar a Liam, Louis pregunta, "¿Qué piensas del gran final?"

Harry se ríe de la sonrisa tonta en la cara de Louis. "Bueno, me prometieron lágrimas, y no hubo ninguna."

"Liam no es un llorón," Louis dice, frotando sobre el pecho de Liam y de vuelta a su vientre suavemente. "La única vez que lo ha hecho fue la primera vez que lo tuve. Yo era, eh, un dom nuevo. No muy bueno. No sabía cómo leer las emociones y límites de las personas, así que lo llevé muy lejos. Liam sólo estaba aprendiendo cómo someterse, y estaba asustado de hacerme enojar por decir su palabra de seguridad. Harry, escúchame—si alguna vez decides que este tipo de cosas es para ti, ya sea que yo sea tu dom o alguien más, _nunca_ contengas tu palabra de seguridad."

"Anotado," Harry asiente. De un modo un tanto bromista, pregunta, "¿Algo más?"

Louis parece estar considerando la pregunta seriamente. Inclina la cabeza para mirar a Liam, acariciando su mejilla. "Encuentra a alguien en quien confíes. Vi la forma en que me miraste cuando te dije que era un dom—Sé que no luzco como uno, pero me gustaría pensar que soy uno bueno. No escojas al dom disponible más grande, que se vea más escalofriante. Escoge al que pienses que te hará sentir mejor." 

Harry agacha la cabeza ante la mención de su crítica sobre Louis. Había esperado que Louis no hubiera notado su incredulidad. "Lo siento."

"No lo estés," Louis dice inmediatamente. "¿Sabes cuánta mierda he recibido de otros doms? Te acostumbras."

Harry ríe. Caen en un silencio pacífico—o, bueno, silencio salpicado por gemidos de otros extraños— hasta que Harry dice, "Um, gracias por invitarme. Por, todo, en serio."

"No hay problema. ¿Crees que querrás volver?"

"¿La verdad?" Harry se muerde el labio inferior, suspirando un poco. "No pensé que—quiero decir. Todo esto es un poco intenso. No sé si me gustaría estar, como, en el lugar de Liam o algo así. ¿Sería extraño venir aquí sólo para ver? ¿Por mí mismo?"

"No, no es extraño. Si a estas personas no les gustara ser vistos, se quedarían en casa o irían a una de las habitaciones privadas. A todos les gusta. Siempre y cuando no seas, ya sabes, espeluznante. ¿Pero tú? Me cuesta trabajo creer que eres espeluznante. Eres demasiado lindo para eso."

Harry rueda los ojos, pero su corazón salta de todas formas. Louis ríe y termina tironeando un poco la cabeza de Liam. Él suelta un largo resoplido y vuelve la cabeza más cerca al muslo de Louis. Y, bueno—Harry no quería _mirar_ , pero ahora _está mirando_ , directamente al bulto en los pantalones de Louis. Antes de que pueda pensar, suelta, "¿Alguna vez te molestas cuando no, erm, terminas?"

Louis bufa, inclinando su cabeza para mirar entre sus propias piernas redundantemente, y luego deslizando su flequillo hacia atrás delicadamente cuando reanuda el contacto visual. "Pero, Harold, ¿qué quieres decir?"

"Sabes de lo que estoy hablando," Harry se queja, haciendo pucheros.

"Lo hago," Louis ríe. "Y, uh, eso simplemente no importa para mí. No estoy aquí por sexo, necesariamente. Quiero decir, _estoy_ en algún sentido, pero no es una prioridad para mí tener un orgasmo. Simplemente me encargaré de ello después."

Harry piensa sobre eso por un momento, tratando de imaginar por qué alguien vendría aquí por cualquier cosa _excepto_ sexo. ¿No es eso el punto de todo esto? Finalmente, pregunta, "Entonces, como, ¿cuál es el punto?"

"Control." Responde fácilmente. "Tienes a alguien esperando por ti que, por solamente este periodo de una hora, hará _cualquier_ cosa por ti. Todo su enfoque está en ti, sólo en ti. No necesitas sacar tu polla para eso. Y algunos subs mantienen su ropa puesta también, si te lo preguntabas. Un buen dom no te necesita desnudo para hacer su trabajo."

Harry definitivamente no sabía _eso_. No parece fuera de lugar para un dom estar usando ropa durante una escena, ¿pero un sub? Harry simplemente no puede imaginarlo.

Claramente tiene mucha investigación que hacer.

Louis comienza a disminuir sus cariños en Liam, gentilmente comenzando a sacudirlo para despertarlo. "Lo siento, amor," dice cuando los ojos de Liam se abren. "Tengo que irme. ¿Has conducido tú mismo aquí? ¿Estás lo suficientemente bien?"

Liam bosteza, parpadeando rápidamente mientras trata de mantenerse despierto. "Uh. Sí. Estoy bien."

"Porque creo que tengo tiempo para llevarte a casa, si necesitas que lo haga."

"No, no," Liam dice. "Está bien. No quiero que llegues tarde."

Se sienta y estira, rodando su cuello y produciendo algunos estallidos impresionantemente fuertes cuando cruje su espalda. "Gracias, Lou. Sabes que eres mi favorito."

Louis sonríe y besa su frente antes de levantarse y comenzar a recoger sus cosas. Minutos después, se vuelve hacia Harry y pregunta, "¿Estás bien para conducir a casa?"

"¿Qué?" Harry ríe. "Sí, por supuesto que lo estoy."

"Sólo estoy revisando," Louis dice. "Te veías un poco, uh. Pálido, durante unas partes."

Harry patea el suelo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Estoy bien. Eso estuvo bien. Lo prometo."

Louis ríe un poco, agarrando uno de sus rulos y tirando de él ligeramente. No se supone que tenga que doler, o algo, pero teniendo en cuenta el ambiente, pone un rubor en las mejillas de Harry.

"Te veré mañana, Harry," sonríe mientras camina hacia la puerta. "Ten una buena noche."

+

Harry se despierta sintiéndose aturdido y arrepentido. Se había quedado hasta tarde anoche, investigando todo lo que podía acerca del BDSM y ser un sumiso. Era difícil encontrar los que no se dirigían a mujeres, pero una vez que encontró uno para hombres, había leído el sitio web de arriba a abajo. Lo que estaría bien, excepto que le obligó a permanecer despierto horas después, cuando normalmente estaría profundamente dormido.

Aún así, se levanta obedientemente cuando su alarma suena, sobre todo preparándose con los ojos cerrados mientras trata de retener preciosos momentos de calma. Él se asegura de que tiene su bolsa de caramelos—completamente abastecida, esta vez—y sale corriendo por la puerta.

En el pasillo en la escuela, unos cuantos estudiantes lo saludan, haciéndolo pensar que no hizo un trabajo medio malo ayer. Solamente puede esperar que mantendrá su racha por los próximos dos días.

Cuando llega a la puerta del salón, hace una pausa para mirar por la ventana, porque puede escuchar voces adentro. No le gustaría interrumpir a Louis hablando con el director, o algo. Escucha la voz de Louis, y otra que tiene que ser de un estudiante—su voz es profunda, pero chirriante en algunos lugares.

"Necesito esta clase para graduarme, señor," el chico suplica. "No puede reprobarme."

"Quizá no debiste haber hecho trampa, entonces," Louis dice. Harry puede decir que está luchando para contener una risa. "Tengo trabajo que hacer, Stan. Si no tienes nada importante que decir, preferiría que te fueras ahora."

Un gruñido enfurecido suena en la habitación mientras el estudiante azota la puerta, ignorando a Harry mientras se aleja.

"Um," Harry susurra, asomando su cabeza. "¿Es, eh, seguro?"

La cara previamente estresada de Louis se convierte en una sonrisa. "¡Harry!" Grita. "Pensé que te habrías quedado en casa hoy, o transferido."

"No puedo hacerlo," Harry niega con la cabeza. "Mi profesor me asignó esta clase, así que aquí estoy."

"¿Así que estás aquí sólo por tu profesor?" Louis bromea, levantándose de su escritorio y recargando su cadera sobre él, acariciando sobre una copia de _The Taming of the Shrew (La Fierecilla Domada)._

"Entre otras razones," Harry suelta una risita, acercándose. "Esto es todo culpa tuya, por cierto. Estuve despierto toda la noche estudiando. Sin estudiar para ninguna _clase_ , te recuerdo—estudiando sexo raro y diferentes formas de hacer llorar a las personas."

Louis alza sus cejas. "¿ _Tú_ quieres hacer llorar a las personas?"

Harry estrecha los ojos y frunce el ceño. "¿Y qué si quisiera?"

Poniendo sus manos en posición de rendimiento, Louis niega con la cabeza. "Tu elección, hombre."

Finalmente cediendo, Harry se desliza en una sonrisa fácil. "Te dejaré eso a ti, creo," dirige sus ojos al libro de Louis, preguntando, "¿Para qué es eso?"

Él no espera el pesado suspiro que deja la boca de Louis cuando se le recuerda la obra de Shakespeare. "Desafortunadamente, este es nuestro próximo material de enseñanza mandado por la escuela. Yo, personalmente, pienso que esta obra no debería de ser enseñada a mujeres jóvenes impresionables, pero no tengo voz en el asunto."

Harry no puede evitar reírse de lo dramático que Louis es. "¿Qué hay de, uh, malo en eso?"

"¿Quieres que despotrique sobre temas sexistas en _The Taming of the Shrew_ o quieres hablar de algo más interesante por los cinco minutos que me tienes hoy?"

Harry tiene que frotar su nariz para no sonreír ridículamente. "De acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con ese chico Stan?"

"Bueno, tengo que decir, él fue muy listo," Louis sonríe. "La tarea consistía en que cada estudiante memorizara veinticinco líneas de cualquier obra de Shakespeare y las representara para la clase. Si trajeron un apoyo, obtuvieron crédito adicional. Stan, aquí, hizo su propia espada de cartón, y él la estaba mirando muy intensamente mientras decía sus líneas. Después de la clase le pregunté si podía mantener la espada colgada encima de mi escritorio, y, claro, todo su monólogo estaba escrito en la hoja. Creativo, ¿no crees?"

Harry ríe incrédulamente, tratando de imaginar cómo habría funcionado ese truco. "¿ _A+_ por el esfuerzo?"

Louis rueda los ojos. "Él es afortunado de que no lo haya llevado al concejo escolar. Pude haberlo suspendido."

Los estudiantes comienzan a llenar después de eso, forzándolos a cortar su conversación. Harry deja sus cosas, leyendo sobre los planes para la clase del día. Todo lo que harán es ver una versión de _The Taming of the Shrew_ en DVD, así que tal vez no necesite los caramelos en absoluto. Tan pronto como todos los adolescentes son contados, Louis se despide y se dirige a su reunión.

"Llámame esta noche, ¿sí?" Louis pregunta en voz baja, sólo para Harry.

Harry sonríe y asiente mientras cierra la puerta detrás de él. Cuando se voltea, la clase entera está en silencio, algunos incluso sentados con sus manos cruzadas sobre el escritorio. Sospechoso, Harry pregunta, "¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

Una chica usando una falsa corona de flores en la primera fila grita, "¡Al Sr. Tomlinson le gusta el Sr. Styles!"

El salón entra en caos a como todo el mundo comienza a reír y gritar, cantando infantilmente canciones como "sentados en un árbol" e implacablemente burlándose de Harry acerca de ello. No tiene el corazón para decirles que se detengan, o de lo contrario pensarán de él como un maestro sustituto que no tiene nada de diversión. En su lugar, simplemente gira sus ojos y espera a que se tranquilicen.

Lo hacen, _eventualmente_. Cuando el salón está en silencio de nuevo, Harry dice, "Lleven eso con Lo—Sr. Tomlinson, no conmigo." 

Tiene la sensación de que fue y lo empeoró. Solamente puede orar para que no sea expulsado por ser poco profesional. Louis no parece ser del tipo para hacer eso, pero ¿y si un estudiante lo reporta?

Escanea los rostros de la multitud, buscando a alguien que pueda parecer incómodo, y no encuentra ninguno. Eso es una buena señal, al menos. Se relaja y se permite reír un poco, finalmente continuando en la clase mientras pone el DVD.

El día pasa más rápido que ayer, eso es cierto, pero Harry todavía no se ha vendido en los beneficios de la enseñanza de la preparatoria.

Esa noche, hace lo que Louis le dijo, y lo llama. Suena sólo una vez antes de que Louis responda con un, "¡Hola!"

"Hey," Harry se muerde el labio contra una sonrisa. "Um, una advertencia justa, tus estudiantes piensan que estamos saliendo."

Hay una pequeña risita en la otra línea mientras Louis dice, "Creen que estoy saliendo con todo el mundo. Una vez, cuando empecé a enseñar, mi padrastro entró para ayudar a situarme y todos los chicos comenzaron a cantar _el Sr. Tomlinson y Mark sentados en un árbol_. Cantaron eso hoy, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," Harry ríe. "Un clásico, ese."

"De hecho," Louis mueve algo alrededor, y Harry puede escuchar sus pies golpeando el suelo. Lo que suena como una nevera abriéndose, y luego, "Así que, uhm, tengo una tonelada de este café realmente caro que mi amigo trajo de sus vacaciones, pero no soy un bebedor de café. Y parece que apreciarías esa clase de cosas pretenciosas. Uh. Así que, ¿quieres venir, quizá?"

Harry deja de respirar por un momento, su corazón agitado mientras sus pulmones se desinflan. "Oh," dice, una sonrisa extendiéndose en su cara antes de que pueda detenerla. No es que alguien esté mirando, por supuesto, sino por el bien de la posteridad. "Sí, sí, seguro." Él no es el conocedor del café que Louis cree que es, pero siempre está dispuesto a tomar una taza.

"Genial," Louis dice. Él tiene el tipo de voz que siempre da a conocer si está sonriendo o no, y Harry está feliz de saber que lo está. "Te voy a mandar mi dirección. Ven cuando quieras, estaré aquí."

Tiene las intenciones de esperar un poco, para que no parezca desesperado, pero tan pronto como el teléfono ha sido colgado, Harry está poniéndose una camiseta limpia y algo un poco más sexy que los kakis del trabajo, y caminando hacia la puerta. Escribe la dirección en su GPS con una salvaje sensación de desesperación—no ha tenido un crush tan fuerte desde la escuela primaria. Y si está leyendo las señales correctamente, entonces a Louis le gusta de vuelta. Por supuesto, está todo el _Louis es un dom que hace llorar a la gente y Harry es un sub (¿tal vez?) que es inexperto y un poco asustado_ , pero lo van a averiguar después. Por ahora, el café. Harry puede hacer café.

Ya puede oler los ricos tonos que se filtran por debajo de la puerta del apartamento de Louis. No necesita comprobar el número de la habitación, no cuando huele como si Louis acabara de abrir una cafetería en su propia cocina. No se necesita un espresso extraordinario para decir que es algo fuerte, y que Louis definitivamente no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que es caro y pretencioso.

Harry respira una vez, dos veces, y luego llama a la puerta. Se abre menos de treinta segundos después, tan rápido que Harry puede oír la perilla chocando con el otro lado de la pared. "Mierda," murmura Louis, cerrando un poco la puerta para que pueda inspeccionar el daño. "Oh, lo siento. Necesito conseguir una de esas cosas elásticas, ¿sabes? De todas formas. Estoy tan contento de que estés aquí."

"Estoy contento de que me hayas invitado," Harry dice cortésmente. Las palabras pueden sonar solamente como una formalidad, pero su tono es todo menos eso. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Terrible," Louis se queja. "Tuve que conducir por dos horas solamente para llegar al maldito edificio, y luego la junta duró cinco horas. Cinco horas, Harry. La reunión era toda sobre maestros de primaria, de todos modos, ninguno de ellos era incluso relevante. Pero las regulaciones estatales, ya sabes. Tengo que entrenar. ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo? Aparte del B-E-S-Á-N-D-O-S-E, quiero decir."

Harry se sonroja bajo la sonrisa de Louis. "Bien. Estuvo bien. A todos les gustó la película que me dijiste que pusiera, creo."

"Estoy sospechoso," Louis se ríe. "Ellos nunca son tan buenos con un sustituto. ¿Qué le hiciste a mis hijos?"

Harry suelta una de sus carcajada vergonzosas, de cuerpo entero, del tipo que inmediatamente arruina una situación porque el comentario ni siquiera es lo suficientemente gracioso como para justificar una risa tan fuerte. Lo ha hecho desde que era un niño, y si hubiera una cosa que pudiera cambiar de sí mismo, sería esa maldita risa.

Louis luce sorprendido por un segundo, pero luego le da un ataque de risa también, sus ojos brillando. "Eso—Eso es muy lindo, sabes."

"Es vergonzoso, es lo que es," Harry se ruboriza bajo el cumplido. "Pero gracias."

"No, no, me gusta," Louis asiente, como si tuviera la última palabra en la discusión. "Es linda. Tú eres lindo. Uh, probablemente no debería decir eso, ¿sí? ¿Demasiado pronto?"

"Te vi guiando a un hombre desnudo con una correa y un collar ayer, no creo que haya algo así como un 'demasiado pronto' para nosotros."

Louis se ríe, alzando su dedo en modo de _me atrapaste_. "Bien, entonces. Creo que el café está listo."

La máquina emite un pitido en cuanto las palabras salen. Mientras Louis alcanza para agarrar dos tazas, una parte de su estómago sale de su camisa, y Harry recuerda su primer encuentro con Louis. Apenas puede creer que fue hace sólo dos días. Hay algo en él que hace que se sienta como si lo conociera durante siglos, y tal vez sea sólo porque Harry lo vio hacer algo tan íntimo con otra persona, pero también es otra cosa. Algo más.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta Louis con una sonrisa. "¿Tengo algo en mi camisa?"

Harry rueda los ojos y se niega a dejarse avergonzar. No cuando Louis ha estado tan directo toda la noche.

"Así que, ¿cómo va la vida universitaria?" Louis pregunta, sólo sus ojos visibles por el borde de su taza.

Harry está un poco desconcertado, considerando lo joven que debe ser Louis; no pudo haber salido de la universidad hace demasiado tiempo. ¿Está haciendo conversación o burlándose de él? "Um, está bien. Bueno, no bien necesariamente, pero es divertido a veces. Y las clases no son tan malas. ¿Fuiste aquí a la universidad?"

"Nop," Louis dice. "Fui a la uni en Doncaster. ¿No has escuchado el acento? Jesús, sólo he vivido en los Estados Unidos por unos cuantos años y ya lo estoy perdiendo."

Ahora que Louis lo menciona, sí tiene un acento. Harry no tiene idea, francamente, de dónde está Doncaster, pero está asumiendo que está en el Reino Unido. O... ¿Gran Bretaña? ¿Así es como le llaman? No quiere exponerse a sí mismo como completamente ignorante, por lo que dice, "Sólo pensé que era un capricho de la personalidad o algo así."

Louis sonríe. "Capricho de la personalidad. Lo usaré cuando vaya a casa. No quiero ni siquiera imaginarme qué tan mal mis padres se burlarán de mi acento ahora."

Es realmente asombroso que Harry no hubiera notado su voz antes. Claro, el acento se ha diluido y él ha estado usando un poco de jerga americana desde que lo conoció, pero está ahí, no obstante.

"¿Por qué te mudaste, entonces? ¿Si tus padres siguen allá?"

"Los niños en Doncaster son unas pequeñas mierdas. Incapaces de enseñar." Louis toma otro sorbo del café, encogiéndose ante el sabor. "Nah, es más porque nunca había viajado antes. Como, mis amigos y yo viajábamos a Londres de vez en cuando, pero eso era lo más lejos que había ido de casa. Para ser honesto, escogí un mapa de carreteras de Estados Unidos, cerré los ojos y decidí mudarme al primer lugar al que mi dedo aterrizó."

"Convenientemente aterrizó directamente en L.A, ¿no?" Harry se ríe.

"Bueno," Louis frunce su nariz en una mueva. "Aterrizó en el-medio-de-la-nada _Idaho_. No puedes culparme por elegir de nuevo. ¿Por qué, tienes alguna mejor sugerencia para a dónde me debería de mudar después?"

"¿Te mudarás de nuevo?" Harry no puede evitar la ligera decepción. Le gustaría conocer más a Louis.

"No, no lo estaba planeando. Me gustan mucho estos estudiantes como para hacerlo. Y, ya sabes. ¿En dónde voy a encontrar un buen amigo que sea dueño de un club de sexo BDSM? Eso no es un hecho que pase todos los días."

"¿Entonces quién es el amigo misterioso?" Harry pregunta. "No me lo presentaste."

Antes de que conteste, Louis toma su propia taza de café y hace gestos hacia la taza de Harry. No tiene idea de qué quiere decir, así que simplemente asiente con confusión. Louis toma su taza y vierte el café en la de Harry. "Desagradable, desagradable. Voy a hacer un poco de Yorkshire, ¿quieres?" Pregunta, levantándose de nuevo. Harry niega con la cabeza educadamente. "Oh, ¿pero el amigo? Ése es Zayn. Es estupendo. Es una ex estrella porno—completamente por elección, por cierto, no porque necesitaba dinero—y abrió el club unos meses antes de que lo conociera. Nos conocimos en un bar y dijo que podía 'oler lo dom' en mí y me ofreció su tarjeta de negocios. Me dio curiosidad, y fui. En ese tiempo, estaba relativamente vacío, así que él era mi sub. Y eso es, misterio resuelto."

"¿Sigue siendo tu sub?" Harry pregunta.

Él aún no sabe cómo todo eso funciona. Liam mencionó que Louis era su dom a veces, y que él domina a otras personas, pero no sabe si hay límites.

"No, ya no," Louis se ríe. "Él es increíble, sin embargo. Es versátil, cambia entre ser dom y sub, y es igualmente bueno en ambos. Si alguna noche está libre, él sería una buena primera opción para ti. Sólo una sugerencia."

"Oh," los ojos de Harry se ensanchan. Había tenido la impresión de que si lo hacía en absoluto, sería con Louis. "Yo—Yo no, uh."

"Lo siento, lo siento, ignórame. No tienes que hacer nada. Y si quisieras intentar algo, siempre puedes venir conmigo."

Harry esconde su sonrisa detrás de su taza de café. Lindo.

+

El último día de Harry sustituyendo para la clase de Louis va sin problemas. A todos los estudiantes parecían gustarle genuinamente ahora, saludándolo por su nombre en los pasillos. Le hace sentir importante. Y aunque nada de lo que enseñaba en clase era particularmente intensivo—aunque sí tuvieron una discusión en clase sobre un libro que Harry nunca había leído, lo cual fue estresante—él sentía que había hecho un buen trabajo. En comparación con su actitud en el primer día, no se opondría _completamente_ a ser puesto en una preparatoria para su próxima posición de asistente de enseñanza. Las ranuras de la preparatoria son muy fáciles de conseguir, debido a su demanda casi inexistente. Todo el mundo piensa que quieren enseñar a los niños de kínder hasta que realmente entran en el salón de clases. Harry se da cuenta de que ahora caería en esa categoría.

Harry sólo sustituye por la primera mitad del día, antes de que Louis sea oficialmente liberado de sus reuniones y sea capaz de hacerse cargo. Le ofrece a Harry quedarse un momento—para _observar el aprendizaje_ —e incluso cuando su cerebro está diciendo _"¡No, ve a casa! ¡Recupera sueño!"_ su boca forma las palabras "Sí, de acuerdo."

Así que ahí está, sentado en una silla de escritorio sorpresivamente cómoda—equipada con ruedas y todo—en la esquina delantera del salón de clases mientras observa a Louis en su elemento natural.

Puede decir que fue hecho para ser maestro. La forma en que se mueve alrededor de la habitación, puede leer la confusión de un estudiante con sólo una mirada a sus ojos, lo bien que conoce el material—nació para este trabajo. Los estudiantes también lo saben, ya que le muestran el máximo respeto. Louis los obliga a dejar de hablar de una vez con sólo un toque en una pequeña campana de metal. Cuando empieza, Harry ni siquiera escucha de qué trata el libro que Louis está discutiendo, sino más bien el entusiasmo con el que habla. Él comanda la atención y el respeto sin ser áspero y antipático. Harry está asombrado.

Hay sólo unas pocas veces en que los estudiantes se vuelven insoportables, es decir, cuando Louis hace un desliz y llama a Harry "amor", causando un alboroto de burlas. "Soy _británico_ ," insiste Louis, aunque sus mejillas están sospechosamente rojas. "Llamo amor a todos."

No hace diferencia para Harry, aún así lo envía a un ataque de sonrisas de cualquier manera.

+

Pasan unos días antes de que Louis y Harry tengan la oportunidad de verse de nuevo. Harry ha estado tan ocupado con la escuela, ya que está cerca del final de semestre, trayendo consigo los exámenes y la postura del maestro asistente. Aún no se ha decidido a qué grupo de edad debería elegir, pero con el paso del tiempo, sabe que finalmente elegirá a Louis. Ya no puede imaginar nada más.

Sólo cuando Harry comienza a extrañar a Louis, recibe un texto que dice: **_¿Quieres venir esta noche? ¿Tengo películas y pizza? x_**

Harry sonríe y escribe de vuelta: **_Estaré ahí, ¡¡tan pronto como los brownies estén listos!! x_**

**_Harry styles, eres un enviado de dios xxxxxxx_ **

+

"Jesús, estos son deliciosos," Louis gime después de tomar su primer bocado. Harry no le dirá esto, pero los brownies son realmente bajos en calorías y azúcar. Tiene la sensación de que Louis se negaría obstinadamente a comerlos si supiera a verdad.

"Solía ser un panadero," Harry dice orgullosamente.

Mientras Louis toma otra mordida, haciendo un gemido pornográfico, pregunta, "¿Cuándo?"

"En secundaria," dice. "Pasé más tiempo comiendo la comida que horneándola, pero. Aprendí unas cuantas cosas, si lo digo yo mismo."

Louis asiente con la cabeza estando de acuerdo, tomando la cacerola de brownies y señalando a Harry para que lo siga hasta el sofá.

Harry toma un segundo para mirar alrededor de la nueva habitación, encontrándola de la forma en que lo esperaba—toda madera oscura y sofisticados muebles de cuero con baratijas baratas y trofeos extraños arrojados sobre cualquier superficie vacía. Las ventanas son grandes y luminosas, lo que hace que todo se sienta lo suficientemente acogedor.

Los brownies son puestos en la mesa de café mientras Louis abre un armario y saca una manta extra grande. "Si tienes frío, dime, ¿sí? No suelo prender la calefacción hasta que tengo compañía."

"Está bien," dice Harry. Ni siquiera había notado que la temperatura era sólo un poco más cálida que el aire exterior. "Para qué sirven las mantas."

Louis guiña un ojo y va a sentarse a su lado, presionando sus muslos suavemente. Vergonzosamente, Harry se siente atrapado en medio de una respiración. Él golpea unos cuantos botones en el control remoto, el televisor se enciende en una fuerte cacofonía, un comercial local de concesionarios de automóviles. "¡Así que! Tengo Netflix o HBO, ¿quieres elegir? "

Es mucha presión. Mucha. ¿Y si escoge una película que Louis odia? ¿Qué pasa si Louis es demasiado amable para decir algo al respecto, y sufre por todo el asunto para hacer feliz a Harry? ¿Qué pasa si no pueden ponerse de acuerdo en una buena?

Harry sonríe con incertidumbre en la pantalla del menú de Netflix. Necesita algo sencillo. Justo entonces, Harry recuerda que hoy es viernes 13. "Um. ¿Te gustan las películas de terror?"

Louis se encoge de hombros. "Me gusta casi cualquier cosa."

Eso se resuelve, entonces. Harry hace clic en la primera película de terror que encuentra que se ve ligeramente decente y luego se inclina contra el sofá de nuevo. Si se mueve a propósito más cerca de Louis, él no se da cuenta o simplemente decide no mencionarlo. Cuando las escenas de apertura comienzan a rodar, Louis toca la lámpara para apagarla, bañando la habitación en nada más que la tenue luz del sol bajando. Las cortinas están entreabiertas, mostrando el precioso color rosado del cielo, y eso, combinado con la sensación de Louis tan cerca de él, y los suaves sonidos de piano de la televisión, está enviando a Harry a una soñolienta y satisfecha bruma. Le golpea, entonces, cuánto quiere besar a Louis.

En cambio, él desvergonzadamente tuerce su cuerpo a un lado, así que el lado izquierdo de su pecho choca con el hombro de Louis. Es muy triste que Harry sea más alto que Louis, o esta sería la posición perfecta para poner su cabeza contra el cuello de Louis. Tal y como es, tiene que deslizarse por el sillón torpemente hasta que sus piernas están a medio colgar en el suelo, pero vale la pena cuando puede estar allí en el hueco del hombro y cuello de Louis. Louis no dice nada al principio, hasta que mira hacia abajo y una sonrisa afectuosa envuelve su rostro. "Eres como uno de esos cachorros de tamaño grande. Los que piensan que son muy pequeños, pero en realidad no lo son."

"Hey," Harry arrastra, sus cejas juntas. "Grosero."

Louis pellizca la suave piel del vientre de Harry lo suficientemente ligero que hace cosquillas. Se retuerce haciendo un puchero incluso más fuerte. "Eres lindo." La voz de Louis es tan suave como sus ojos. "Pero no te vas a dormir en mí, ¿sí? La pizza ni siquiera ha llegado."

"Eres tan grosero conmigo," Harry dice. "Ahora shh, estoy _tratando_ de ver la película."

No llegan a acurrucarse por mucho antes de que suene el timbre. Louis le pone pausa a la película, retirándose cuidadosamente de debajo de Harry y trayendo la caja de vuelta al sofá después de haber pagado. "Tengo medio amante de vegetales, medio pepperoni. Parecías un vegetariano, pero, uh, si no te gustan las verduras, ¿comeré esa mitad?"

El corazón de Harry se agita sabiendo que Louis estaba pensando en él. "El amante de vegetales está bien. No soy vegetariano, sin embargo. Quizás algún día, si realmente investigo lo suficiente."

Ambos se tranquilizan mientras empiezan a comer, y Harry se distrae en más de una ocasión observando las mejillas de Louis inflándose como una ardilla mientras él toma pequeños mordiscos de comida. Se distrae lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de lo que está sucediendo cuando Louis toma una mano grasienta y empieza a frotarla sobre la mejilla de Harry con una sonrisa diabólica. "Detente, tú idiota, voy a estallar," gimotea Harry, golpeándole la muñeca.

"Oh, olvidé que estaba tratado con un adolescente aquí. Me alegro de _ya_ haber pasado los días de mala piel y brackets. Y la colonia Axe y esas extrañas sandalias Nike."

"Eres como tres años mayor que yo, tú idiota," Harry resopla. Limpia su cara con su brazo, pero sabe que tendrá que lavarla cuando termine de comer. "Y no soy un adolescente."

"¿Tres años?" Louis alza una ceja. "Eso es generoso."

Harry hace una pausa para tomar otro bocado. "Tienes como veintitrés, ¿verdad?"

Louis se ríe, retorciendo un pedazo de pelo alrededor de su dedo nerviosamente y revoloteando sus pestañas. "Eres dulce. Prueba, uh, prueba con veintisiete. Veintiocho en diciembre."

"Oh," Harry dice. Él lanza la corteza de su pizza de nuevo en la caja y sacude sus manos. Las enreda vacilantemente en el pelo de Louis, moviéndolo detrás de la oreja de una manera que es casi seguramente demasiado íntima para haberlo conocido hace días. Louis no se opone, sin embargo, así que sigue haciéndolo. "¿Quieres saber qué pienso de eso?"

Louis asiente.

"¿Honestamente?" Harry pregunta, sus cejas alzadas en interés. "¿Real, realmente honesto?" Antes de que Louis pueda dejar salir un gemido frustrado, Harry se acerca y dice, "Creo que eso es un poco caliente, Louis."

Louis parpadea, y luego Harry puede sentir las manos de Louis en su cintura mientras los acerca más. "¿En serio?" sus labios se curvan, sacudiendo la cabeza con una risa. No puede sacar nada después de eso, porque Harry cierra la distancia y conecta sus labios. Puede escuchar a Louis hacer un chillido en su boca—como si no esperara que Harry siguiera—pero luego comienza a besarlo de vuelta.

_Joder._

Joder, es bueno. Harry no está avergonzado de admitir que ha tenido buenos besos en su vida, pero en segundos sabe que éste, sentado en un sillón con un hombre que conoció sólo hace días, encabeza a todos ellos. Ambos saben a pizza, y la lengua de Louis tiene el más ligero sabor de cigarrillos, pero a Harry no le importa. ¿Cómo podría, cuando Louis es tan hábil? ¿Cuando hace que Harry sienta que acaba de correr un maratón? ¿Cuando, después de sólo un minuto de besar a Louis, Harry quiere derretirse?

Se separan con un pequeño pop, labios resbaladizos con saliva, sus ojos brillando.

Harry dice, "Eso fue."

"Bueno," Louis termina, inclinándose y deposita un beso en la punta de su nariz. "Bueno, ¿sí?"

"Sí," Harry sonríe, de pronto sintiéndose tímido. Acaba de meter su lengua en la boca de Louis, después de todo. "Podemos—¿Otra vez?"

Cuando Louis asiente, Harry gira para que sus rodillas queden a cada lado de los muslos de Louis, sus manos firmemente en el pecho de Louis. Se distrae por un momento, cuando la camisa de Louis se desliza hacia abajo un poco y puede ver el tatuaje garabateado a través de sus clavículas. La camisa se baja más, y Harry lee en voz alta, "It is what it is."

"¿Por qué es esto?" Harry pregunta, trazando sobre las letras cursivas. "Me gusta."

"Es sólo... Es lo que es," Louis ríe, sus ojos se arrugan alegremente. "Sabes, estaba pensando. ¿por qué tienes una sirena desnuda tatuada en tu brazo?"

Harry bufa, enterrando su cara en el pecho de Louis. Muerde ligeramente la "I" en su tatuaje, no sexymente tanto como juguetón. "Te... Te reirás."

Él no puede ver su cara, pero puede decir que Louis está rodando los ojos.

"Está bien, bueno. Tenía esta novia, de acuerdo," Harry se ríe. Ha pasado bastante tiempo donde la memoria se siente como un sueño divertido en lugar de la realidad. "Yo tenía diecisiete, y ella tenía, uh, ella tenía veintitrés."

Harry alza la cabeza para ver a Louis con las cejas levantadas en diversión. "Así que fue la noche después de mi cumpleaños dieciocho, y quería darle, como, un regalo. Para mostrar mi compromiso, o algo así, porque sabía que pronto me mudaría a la universidad. _Ni siquiera_ lo digas, Louis Tomlinson, juro que—"

Louis entra en un ataque de risa, sus uñas enterrándose ligeramente en la piel alrededor de las caderas de Harry. "No dije nada. Ni una palabra sobre ti siento tan—"

"Bueno, entonces, ¡ni una palabra!" Harry lo interrumpe, sus mejillas doliendo por sonreír tan duro. "Así que, mis amigos y yo, entramos a una tienda de tatuajes—toma en cuenta que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, no tenía nada planeado en absoluto—y yo sólo le dije al artista, '¡Haz lo mejor! Esto es para mi novia,' y, uh. Esto pasó."

Harry sostiene su brazo, inspeccionando el tatuaje que no tiene semejanza alguna con su ex, con el cabello largo de la sirena y, lo que Caroline describió como "tetas flácidas" antes de irrumpir fuera de la habitación al ver su tatuaje. Su primera relación seria, terminó debido a una tinta de sirena desnuda.

"Pero me gusta," dice Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. "Nadie debe esforzarse por la perfección. Ahora vamos, fui prometido otro beso."

+

El sol está muy por debajo del horizonte, las estrellas comienzan a salpicar el cielo, cuando Louis le pregunta a Harry si se queda la noche o no.

Ambos tienen sus camisas arrugadas en sus vientres, y Louis había estado encantado de encontrar tatuajes sobre el abdomen de Harry—su mariposa y laureles pueden o no pueden estar cubiertos en pequeños moretones por la boca de Louis. Sin embargo, nada más allá de eso había ocurrido, lo que dejó a Harry sintiéndose vagamente decepcionado, pero en su mayor parte apenas confuso dentro por el conocimiento de que Louis quería respetar sus límites e ir al paso de Harry. Ambos están duros, obviamente, pero lo ignoran. Es por eso que la pregunta de Louis es tan sorprendente, ya que Harry no puede imaginar que simplemente se irán a dormir si Harry se queda.

"¿Para... dormir?" Harry comprueba.

Louis ríe ligeramente con un asentimiento. "Um, sí. O, quiero decir. Es tu llamado, Harry. No me enojaré si dices que no, o si quieres que duerma en el sillón, incluso."

"Eres gracioso," Harry suelta una risita, inclinándose para besarlo en el hombro. Louis lo toma hasta que su brazo está envuelto alrededor de la cintura de Harry, frotando levemente en los pájaros en su pecho hasta las puntas de sus laureles, con las yemas de sus dedos ásperas pero sus palmas suaves. "Ayer mismo pensé que tal vez no te gustara de vuelta."

Louis sopla aire de su boca dramáticamente. "De ninguna manera. Estaba pensando que era muy obvio y que era molesto. Harry, te invité a un _club de sexo el día_ que te conocí."

El estómago de Harry se tensa en risa bajo la mano de Louis. "Yo... supongo."

Un segundo pasa, y luego Harry finalmente gira la cabeza para mirar a la cara de Louis. "Y sí, sí, me quedaré. En la cama y todo, los sillones no son necesarios."

+

Debería de ser extraño, Harry piensa. A medida en que entran a la habitación, Louis pasándole a Harry una pila de pijamas y volteándose respetuosamente mientras se cambia, Harry no puede dejar de imaginar todas esas cosas que le gustaría hacer con Louis eventualmente, y es decepcionante que todo lo que ellos pueden hacer esta noche es besarse. Sabe que Louis está dejando que Harry tome la decisión, y técnicamente podría moverlos más lejos si quisiera; él solamente no quiere arruinarlo por verse demasiado entusiasmado.

Harry sostiene su vieja ropa en la mano torpemente mientras ve a Louis enchufar su teléfono en la mesita de noche, cambiando almohadas alrededor y tomando un gran sorbo de agua de una botella junto a la cama. Tal vez, Harry piensa, Louis está tan nervioso como él. Ese pensamiento le trae una sonrisa a la cara.

"Así que, ¿puedo lavarme la cara?" Harry dice. "Desde que me embarraste grasa de pizza, literalmente, por todas partes."

"Oh, por favor, apenas hay nada," Louis ríe, besándolo en la mejilla y apuntando a la delgada puerta en la derecha. "Todo está dentro del gabinete, ayúdate, amor."

Harry hace un trabajo rápido de localizar el gel limpiador de cara y frotarse con él, también sacando una botella de enjuague bucal. Ya que no pensó en traer su cepillo de dientes, eso lo tendrá que hacer. Para cuando termina, se siente limpio y listo para reanudar sus actividades.

La habitación está llena de música baja cuando vuelve a entrar, y Harry se detiene por un momento para recibir la escena de Louis, sin camisa, su espalda hacia Harry mientras desliza a través de la música en su teléfono. Levanta la vista cuando escucha los pasos de Harry y sonríe ligeramente. "Hey, lo siento, nunca puedo dormir sin algo tocando. Muy silencioso. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?"

Harry se encoge de hombros, tratando de mantener sus ojos en la cara de Louis en lugar de su cuerpo. Incluso a través de las esquinas de sus ojos, Harry puede decir que él es magnífico, con sus largas extensiones de piel bronceada, su cintura delgada y contrastadamente grandes bíceps. Probablemente podría mirar a Louis durante horas sin aburrirse, excepto que sólo se le permiten treinta segundos antes de que parezca un acosador. Él recuerda la pregunta de Louis, y al instante, los nombres de cualquier banda que haya escuchado han escapado por completo de su mente. "Me gusta todo."

Louis tararea con sus cejas alzadas, y casi un segundo más tarde, una canción country acústica, se filtra a través de los altavoces.

"Excepto—Excepto esto," Harry suelta una risita, mientras el cantante empieza a cantar sobre _América libre_ con un fuerte acento sureño. "Cualquier cosa menos esto."

Con una última sonrisa burlona, Louis finalmente se decide en una lista de reproducción titulada 'Melodías para Dormir', y luego vuelve a poner su teléfono en la mesa. Está tocando sólo lo suficiente alto para aliviar la tensión sobrante en la habitación, sin ser molesto. Louis levanta las mantas, haciendo un gesto para que Harry entre primero. Harry lo hace, dejando espacio suficiente para que Louis se sienta cómodo. Louis sube después, acostado de lado mirando a Harry. Él pone una cara divertida, entonces, con su lengua sobresaliendo y sus ojos cruzados. Harry se echa a reír, inconscientemente acercándose a él.

"Esto se siente propiamente doméstico," reflexiona Louis.

"¿Eso es un problema?" Pregunta Harry, ya sabiendo cuál será la respuesta de Louis.

"No, no es un problema," dice. "Me gusta. Nunca he dormido con alguien antes. Es agradable, como—empezando con el pie derecho."

"¿El pie derecho todavía incluye besarse antes de dormir?" Harry sonríe cursi.

Louis rueda los ojos, pero envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Harry de todas formas. "Tal vez. Posiblemente. Si eres bueno."

"Si soy bueno, ¿sí?" Harry se ríe, alzando sus cejas. "¿Pensé que íbamos a empezar con el pie derecho?"

Louis se encoge, con las manos congeladas por un momento. "Yo no, uh, quería decir eso. Lo siento, es difícil desconectarse a veces. Realmente quiero hacer esto bien, y—espero que sepas que no sólo estoy _esperando_ que seas mi sumiso, ni nada. Incluso si nunca lo eres, está bien. No quiero que te sientas presionado si eso no es lo que quieres."

Ahí está otra vez el revoloteo, las mariposas golpeando frenéticamente sus alas en su estómago. "Lo entiendo, está bien. Lo siento por ser tan, como, inexperto."

Harry no acaba de decir eso. _No_ acaba de admitir que es inseguro acerca de esto. Oh Dios, piensa, esto arruinará todo. "Por favor, ignora que alguna vez dije eso," Harry bufa.

Louis frunce el ceño mientras pasa los dedos en las líneas arrugadas de la frente de Harry. "¿Así es como te sientes?"

Aunque Harry mira a otro lado, es suficiente respuesta.

"Amor, ¿qué tipo de persona sería si me importara si eres inexperto? Y para el caso, ¿qué clase de _dom_ sería yo? No para sonar grosero, pero sabes que por años le he enseñado a nuevos subs las cuerdas, si nunca han besado a alguien antes o si tuvieron sexo cientos de veces. Nunca es un reflejo de ti, o de cuánto me gustas."

Harry se siente tonto por estar avergonzado, pero, sin embargo, consolado por las palabras de Louis. "Fue estúpido," Harry finalmente dice, después de una larga pausa. "Lo siento."

"Aparentemente no te has dado cuenta de que es duro para mí pensar que cualquier cosa que digas es estúpida."

Harry rueda los ojos, pero puede sentir el grueso rubor esparciéndose en sus mejillas. "Creí que dijiste que podríamos besarnos. Ya sabes, si soy bueno."

Dice esa última parte bromeando, pero de alguna forma las palabras se sienten bien, rodando de su lengua. Sólo que no está seguro ahora mismo que podría hacer cualquier cosa que implique "ser bueno".

Se duermen enredados juntos, sus labios aún se ciernen sobre sí. Joder, Harry podría acostumbrarse a esto.

+

Harry se despierta en la mañana siguiente para escuchar a alguien dando vueltas en la cocina. Se da cuenta de lo que le rodea—todavía en la habitación de Louis, con el brazo de Louis envuelto alrededor de él, pero esta vez con la luz del sol brillando a través de las cortinas—Y está instantáneamente en alerta alta. ¿Quién está en la casa? Louis no mencionó a un compañero de cuarto. ¿Hay alguien _irrumpiendo_?

"Lou," Harry susurra, gentilmente agitando su hombro. Cuando no se despierta, agita más fuerte. "Louis. Lou. Hay alguien aquí."

Louis finalmente bufa, su nariz arrugándose adorablemente mientras sus ojos se abren. "Sólo es el cartero, H," dice sin sentido.

"Louis, ¿el cartero entra a la casa? ¿Y abre tus armarios?" Harry sisea con urgencia.

Un pesado, molesto gemido deja la boca de Louis. "Sí," dice. "Cada mañana."

Harry tira de las mantas, girando para que sus pies estén firmemente en el suelo en caso de que necesite atacar. No es que realmente supiera qué hacer, pero está listo.

De repente, una fuerte voz femenina suena a través del apartamento. "¡Louis! ¡Desayuno!"

"No," Louis gruñe, enterrando su cara en la almohada. "Nooo."

Los ojos de Harry se agrandan. ¿Quién es esta mujer? ¿Por qué le está cocinando a Louis el desayuno? ¿Louis la invitó sin decirle?

"¡Trabajé como esclava en la estufa para cocinarte esta linda comida, lo menos que puedes hacer es comerla!"

Se tarda un buen minuto, pero eventualmente los ojos de Louis se abren, y comienza a mover sus dedos de una manera que Harry piensa significa que se está despertando. "Jesús, cariño, no hay necesidad de gritar al respecto," responde él, su voz estridente por el sueño. Luego mira hacia Harry, con una suave sonrisa en su cara. Hace que sus ojos se arruguen. "Supongo que conocerás a Eleanor hoy, entonces."

+

Harry deja la habitación primero, porque Louis insiste en ir al baño antes de despertarse apropiadamente. Eso estaría bien, si no fuese por el hecho de que Harry y Eleanor son extraños, y serán dejado solos antes de ser presentados. Y Harry aún tiene _chupetones_ en su cuello—o mordidas de amor, como Louis les llama.

Cuenta cada paso antes de estar parado en las frías baldosas en la cocina, viendo a una chica delgada con su espalda hacia él, poniendo huevos en un plato. Lleva un elegante chaleco de cuero con una camiseta blanca que fluye por debajo y un par de pantalones estampados tan lindos que Harry dice, "Oh, ¿en dónde conseguiste esos pantalones?"

Eleanor grita, la sartén chocando contra el mostrador mientras gira. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"¡Lo siento!" Harry grita, corriendo hacia la sartén para que así pueda salvar los huevos de quemarse mientras están en la estufa caliente. "Soy—Soy Harry, no quise—"

Ella lo ignora, tomando una nueva espátula del cajón para que pueda recoger los huevos en la sartén. En todos los movimientos de Harry, él sólo logró tirar algunas piezas en el piso en lugar de salvar algo. Cuando toda la comida está a salvo en su lugar de derecho y el quemador se apaga, Eleanor lo baja y se vuelve para enfrentarse a él. "¿Quién _eres_ tú?"

"Harry," contesta lentamente, inseguro de si lo escuchó o no. "Styles."

"De acuerdo, por supuesto, como sea. Quiero decir, ¿qué estás haciendo en el apartamento de Louis? Y—Oh por dios," ella jadea de repente, lanzándose hacia delante para inspeccionar el cuello de Harry. Aunque está avergonzado, aprecia que ella no está invadiendo su espacio por tocarlo. Ella alza su voz, "Louis, ¿trajiste a alguien a _casa_?"

Su acento es fuerte, casi más fuerte que el de Louis. Harry no sabe nada sobre qué acentos salen de qué lugar en el Reino Unido, pero suena un poco elegante, piensa.

Las palabras lo alcanzan, y Harry siente una sonrisa complacida extenderse sobre sus labios. Claramente, Louis no trae mucha gente a casa.

"Eleanor, mi amor," Louis anuncia mientras hace su dramática entrada. "Oh cómo te extrañé, y a todos tus fuertes gritos a las 7 am." 

Eleanor se hace hacia delante y pellizca el pezón de Louis a través de su camisa. "Cállate y dame un abrazo, perdedor," dice, tirando de él hacia delante por el cuello de la camisa. Él obedece, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella firmemente y dejándola hundir su cabeza en su hombro como un diminuto animal. Es muy linda, Harry piensa. "Te extrañé."

"También te extrañé, El," Louis ríe, besando su mejilla y separándose un poco. Él mira a Harry, quien está pateando torpemente un poco de huevo alrededor del piso, y dice, "Este es Harry. No seas mala con él."

Eleanor bufa. "No soy mala. ¿Sabes quién es mala, sin embargo? Fui a buscar arreglos florales, y esta señora va hacia mí y me dice, 'No deberías de escoger flores amarillas, lucen terribles con tu tono de piel.' Como, ¿quién dice eso? Tan grosera, llamé al gerente y me quejé, así que de seguro está recibiendo un regaño."

"Ellie, sabes que luces bien en cualquier color," Louis sonríe, sus pequeños afilados dientes enterrándose en su labio mientras que desordena el pelo perfectamente peinado de Eleanor. Cuando ella amenaza con tirarle los dientes, la sonrisa de Louis sólo crece. "De todos modos, ¿por qué nos has despertado a mí y a Harry en una hora tan impía? ¿En un sábado?"

"Hey, ¡cuídalo! ¡Hice desayuno!"

Ella gesticula en el lío en el mostrador y el suelo, rodando sus ojos. "O lo hice, hasta que Chico Amante entró y asustó la mierda de mí."

Harry frunce el ceño, tratando de disculparse pero sin saber exactamente qué decir. Y Eleanor nunca le dijo en dónde consiguió esos pantalones, tampoco. "Lo siento," dice. "Uh, soy Harry, por cierto."

Eleanor lo mira por un momento demasiado largo, antes de finalmente decir, "Has dicho tu nombre como veinte veces hoy, amor, sé que tu nombre es Harry."

Un profundo y vergonzoso rubor calienta sus mejillas. No puede hacer nada excepto estar ahí y asentir con una confusa sonrisa en su rostro, mirando suavemente entre Louis y Eleanor. Después de una pausa, ella recoge la sartén una vez más y pone el resto de los huevos en los platos, sacando uno nuevo para el invitado que no planeó. "Vine aquí porque Soph no cree que hayas comprado tu traje todavía. Así que me dijo que me tomara un selfie con él, como prueba."

Louis pasa su mano por el aire como si estuviera rompiendo un látigo con un sonido chillón acompañante. Harry no lo entiende hasta que dice, "Espera, ¿Soph es tu prometida?"

Ella alza una ceja hacia Louis antes de decir, "Síp, es ella. Mi adorablemente organizadora prometida quien no confía en Louis ni siquiera un poco."

Louis hace un ruido de 'humph' y un puchero. "Bueno, tiene que confiar en mí pronto si se va a casar contigo. Somos como un paquete, ¿verdad, El?"

"¿Un paquete, eh?" ella ríe antes de darle un codazo en la entrepierna. Mientras Louis está de pie gruñendo, dice, "Ahora vamos, estos huevos han pasado por demasiado para _no_ ser comidos."

+

Cuando todo el mundo está sentado en el sillón, completamente despiertos y con vientres llenos, Harry comienza de nuevo a jugar con sus pies. En lugar de sentarse en un silencio algo incómodo mientras observa a Louis y a Eleanor, comienza a hablar de nuevo. Aunque, sinceramente, todo se debe a la persuasión de Eleanor.

Ella es la que le pregunta, "¿Entonces de dónde saliste?" y espera ansiosamente por su respuesta.

"Erm, ¿vivo a unos cuantos minutos?"

Eleanor bufa y lo golpea en el brazo amigablemente, " _No_ , ¿cómo conociste a Louis, quiero decir? ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Cuáles son tus planes de vida?"

"Oh," Harry sonríe vagamente. "Estoy en la universidad para ser maestro. He sustituido para la clase de Louis y luego—"

Se detiene, inseguro de si debería mencionar el club en absoluto. Asume que si Eleanor es tan cercana con Louis como parece, entonces debe saberlo, pero ¿sería extraño hablar de ello? Mira a Louis suplicante.

"Luego, él vino a verme hacer mi verdadero trabajo," Louis menea sus cejas, recibiendo un rápido golpe en la cara por parte de Eleanor.

"Oh, Harry, ¡te veías tan inocente!" Eleanor frunce el ceño. "Debí saberlo, con esa mordida de amor." 

A Harry no le importa la burla—ha soportado mucho peor de los amigos de su escuela—y por lo tanto sólo sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Bueno, ¿cómo conociste a Louis, entonces?"

Hay cariño en el rostro de Eleanor cuando dice, "Lo conocí cuando éramos niños, se mudó en el apartamento al otro lado del pasillo. Mis padres querían que yo fuera amiga de las hermanas más pequeñas de Louis, pero en cambio Louis y yo nos llevamos muy bien."

"Eso es lindo," Harry dice. Quiere ver una foto de Louis de niño; está seguro de que era adorable. "Así que, ¿viniste con él a L.A?"

"No exactamente. Él estuvo aquí por unos años mientras yo hacía una pasantía en París. Pero lo visité mucho y me enamoré de la ciudad."

"Se enamoró de Sophia, más bien," Louis interviene con una sonrisa.

"Por favor, sabes que nunca podría desarraigar mi vida sólo por una chica," Eleanor dice con ligereza. "Ella simplemente resultó ser un bono."

Un pitido suena desde el teléfono de Eleanor, y ella se aleja por un momento para contestar el texto. Louis se toma el tiempo para levantar las cejas hacia Harry, en una manera de '¿estás bien?'. Él asiente. Hablar con Eleanor se ha convertido en menos una obligación y más en un tiempo divertido, y él puede verse convirtiéndose en buenos amigos con ella.

Eleanor deja su teléfono de nuevo y comienza a pasar sus dedos a través de su cabello. "Bueno, Tommo, muéstrame el traje. Soph quiere la foto ahora."

Después de señalar en la dirección general de su habitación, Louis se acurruca en el sofá, un poco más cerca de Harry que antes. Cuando ella desaparece, susurra, "Entonces, ¿qué te parece? ¿Ella te gusta?"

"Ella es increíble," dice Harry honestamente. "Y ustedes dos parecen muy cercanos."

Louis tararea afirmativamente, y luego entrelaza sus dedos. "No te vas a poner celoso ni nada, ¿verdad? Suena tonto, pero he tenido a... más personas de las que me gustaría admitir terminando conmigo por ella."

"¿Por qué estaría celoso?" Harry ríe. "Se va a _casar_. Y confío en ti. Probablemente más de lo que debería, porque, como, nos acabamos de conocer."

Louis besa su mejilla en respuesta, volteando la cabeza distraídamente cuando Eleanor grita, "¿Louis, me estás jodiendo?"

"Dios, mejor voy a ver qué hice ahora." Louis suspira. Besa la otra mejilla de Harry para hacerlo sonreír, y luego se levanta con un estiramiento.

Harry puede oírlos discutir si el traje tendrá arrugas en su posición actual, y después de unos minutos se hace evidente que Harry se quedará solo durante bastante tiempo. Mira alrededor de la habitación con observación, dándose cuenta de que nunca se tomó el tiempo de mirar nada cuando llegó. Es un bonito montaje, desordenado pero no abrumadoramente así. La única palabra que Harry puede pensar es en _hogar_.

Un destello de plata brillante en la esquina de la habitación llama la atención. Con una mirada a donde Louis y Eleanor desaparecieron, él se encoge de hombros y se acerca. Hay una estantería corta, llena de una variedad de libros, desde Stephen King a Charlotte Brontë a Chimamanda Ngozi Adichie. Encima de él está una colección de marcos que contienen las fotos de Louis graduándose de la universidad, de su familia, de Louis en grupos grandes de lo que Harry asume son sus amigos. La cosa brillante, Harry descubre, es una roca lustrosa, brillando todos los colores diferentes del arco iris dependiendo de dónde la luz la golpea. Alrededor de ella están otras probabilidades y extremos, como una esfera de nieve de Londres y un mapa vintage, enrollado artísticamente.

Harry se quita de la estantería, paseando por el otro lado de la habitación para mirar el collage de arte de la pared colgando allí. Está leyendo una cita escrita sobre una pintura de acuarela cuando Louis regresa a la habitación, diciendo, "Hey, lo siento por eso. No quería abandonarte ni nada."

Harry se da la vuelta con una sonrisa, su rostro se suaviza. "No es problema. ¿Está bien Eleanor?

"Sí, sólo está molesta conmigo por haber dejado el traje fuera de la bolsa," dice rodando los ojos. "Ella probablemente saldrá de aquí dentro de poco."

"Tratando de echarme tan pronto," Eleanor hace un puchero mientras vuelve a entrar. "Bueno, entonces, dejaré de molestarte. Tengo una tonelada de cosas qué hacer de todas formas."

Louis se ríe de ella, atrayéndola hacia un abrazo más antes de que empiece a recoger sus cosas. Ella le dice a Louis adiós, y luego empuja su hombro en la dirección de Harry, mientras dice, "¡Ustedes dos diviértanse! Louis, ve fácil con él, se ve un poco frágil."

Cuando Eleanor se ha ido, Harry se queja de no ser _frágil_. "No estoy hecho de vidrio," se queja. "¿Por qué dijo eso?"

Louis se encoge de hombros, reprimiendo una risa. "No sé, cariño. ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres quedarte hoy?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo me tendrás?" Harry sonríe.

+

Ellos terminan en la cama de nuevo, perezosamente tirando de las mantas sobre ellos y tomando una siesta rápida. Harry no habría pensado que su primera cita oficial con Louis— ¿ _es_ esto una cita?—Se pasaría en salir con Eleanor y dormir, pero ahora no puede imaginarlo de otra manera. No duermen mucho, lo suficiente para que ambos estén alerta cuando se despiertan de nuevo.

"Buenos días," sonríe Louis. "Buenas tardes, lo que sea."

Harry hace eco del sentimiento y luego mira hacia los ojos de Louis, bajando por los brazos para escanear sus tatuajes. "¿Qué significan todos ellos?"

Es una agrupación abrumadoramente aleatoria de tinta, pequeñas cosas que forman una especie de manga.

"Un montón de ellos no tienen sentido," Louis rueda los ojos, señalando una figura de palo en una patineta y un dibujito de una cámara. Luego se encoge de hombros, tocando el mundo y dice, "Este es porque, ya sabes, estoy en el otro lado del mundo ahora," y sobre el tatuaje de Bus 1, dice, "Yo y Zayn tenemos el mismo. Es este autobús abandonado que encontramos y arreglamos juntos. Eleanor y yo nos hicimos este elefante, sin una razón en particular, sólo queríamos igualar. Y me hice unos pocos para mi mamá y mis hermanos pequeños."

"¿Cuántos tienes? ¿Hermanos, quiero decir?" Harry pregunta.

"Siete de ellos," Louis ríe. "Ocho, si cuentas mi media hermana de parte de mi papá, pero no estamos en contacto. Los más pequeños son Ernest y Doris, sólo tienen cuatro años."

Harry puede ver lo mucho que Louis los ama; sus ojos se iluminan con felicidad en una manera en que ilumina su rostro completo. "¿Te gustan los niños?" Harry pregunta, sabiendo que la respuesta es sí, pero todavía quiere preguntar. Definitivamente es demasiado pronto para tener la charla de niños con Louis, pero bajo el disfraz de hablar de hermanos, Harry piensa que está bien.

"Sí, por supuesto," Louis sonríe. "Mi mamá siempre está preguntándome cuándo voy a tener un bebé, pero tengo que esperar hasta que esté en una relación estable. No hay manera de que pueda cuidar a un bebé por mí mismo."

Harry se ríe. "Mi mamá siempre 'casualmente' me recuerda que no puede esperar para tener nietos, también. Creo que tengo hasta después de la universidad antes de que ella realmente comience a perseguirme."

"Es una cosa de mamás," dice Louis, rodando los ojos. Él levanta su brazo y lo envuelve detrás del cuello de Harry como una almohada, jugando tranquilamente con los pequeños rizos al lado de su oreja. "Dios, acabo de recordar cuántos papeles se supone que debo estar calificando."

Esto hace que la mente de Harry vuelva a la elección que tiene que hacer sobre su puesto de asistente de enseñanza. Aunque su mente ya está bastante compuesta, quiere hablar con Louis sobre esto, para asegurarse de que no le importará si Harry permanece en su clase más de lo esperado. Nervioso, Harry pregunta, "Erm, sobre la escuela, como, ¿cómo te sentirías si hago mi colaboración en tu clase?"

"¿Colaboración?" Louis levanta sus cejas.

"Sí, es como—Ellos emparejan a un estudiante universitario con un buen maestro, para mostrarle las cuerdas y todo—Iba a hacer el mío en un salón de Kínder, pero ya no creo que sea para mí. Así que, um, ¿Si me tomarás?"

"¿Estás seguro?" Louis muerde su labio. "Nunca he hecho esto antes, no sé qué tan bueno seré. ¿Qué pasa si apesto siendo un buen ejemplo?"

Harry suelta una risita. "Ya he aprendido cosas de ti sólo por verte enseñar durante una hora, Louis, estoy seguro de que serás genial. Y tendrás a alguien que te ayude a calificar papeles."

Eso hace que los labios de Louis se curven, pero todavía no parece completamente convencido. "¿Eso me convertiría en tu jefe?"

"No, no soy un empleado pagado," dice Harry. "Completamente legal para que salgamos. ¿Entonces, eh, harás la colaboración?"

El rostro de Louis finalmente se suaviza mientras dice, "Sí, lo haré, cariño."

+

"¡Oh, joder, más duro!"

"¡Mierda! ¡Fóllame!"

"¡Amo, por favor, oh!"

"¡Joder, joder, joder!"

"Voy a—"

Harry se apresura a encontrar el botón de volumen, su corazón saltando en su garganta. Claro, él está en casa solo, pero la _ventana_ está abierta, y cinco diferentes videos porno están chocando juntos en pestañas separadas, a todo volumen. Cuando sus manos finalmente dejan de saltar lo suficiente para que haga clic en el botón de mudo, se lleva una mano a su pecho y quiere que su corazón deje de latir tan rápido. "Jesús," murmura con una exhalación baja. Hay un par de auriculares justo al lado de su computadora portátil, los que erróneamente pensó que estaban conectados. Cuidadosamente, los pone en su lugar, revisando y revisando el acorde antes de reiniciar el primer video que abrió.

Los dos hombres viéndose relativamente normales, besándose lentamente como cualquier otra pareja lo haría, hasta que el que es un poco más grande de los dos de repente voltea al chico más pequeño en su vientre y comienza a azotarlo. Harry se muerde el labio, sonrojándose. ¿Es eso lo que quiere? ¿Ser tomado por sorpresa, maltratado, que no se le dé una opción? No suena particularmente atractivo.

Cierra esa pestaña con una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago. ¿Y si se equivocaba al ser sub? ¿Y si decepciona a Louis? A pesar de que Louis había dicho que no necesitan hacer nada, nunca, ¿Harry se sentiría como si no fuera suficiente para Louis si se hicieran exclusivos?

El siguiente es más prometedor. Es un hombre y una mujer, esta vez, y en realidad están _hablando_ antes de tener relaciones sexuales. Todavía no es tan profundo de una discusión como Harry hubiera querido, pero esto es porno, después de todo, así que él no espera mucho. Por lo menos él sabe, cuando el hombre comienza a azotar el pecho de la muchacha, que ella estuvo de acuerdo y está disfrutando. El resto del video es demasiado intenso para que Harry se imagine.

Un pensamiento se le ocurre a Harry, entonces: un documental.

¿Seguramente hay un documental sobre BDSM? Hay documentales para todo.

Entra a Netflix con poca expectativa, pensando que algo tan sexual como BDSM no estará en Netflix, pero, de hecho, encuentra uno en los primeros segundos. _Kink_ , se llama.

Los ojos de Harry se ensanchan mientras ve las imágenes de cuerdas y máscaras, y lee la descripción, que describe cómo una compañía porno se las arregla para ser extremadamente hardcore, pero aún segura e incluso _placentera_ para los actores.

No es exactamente lo que Harry está buscando—no está buscando unirse a la industria porno pronto—pero por estar en Netflix, piensa que eso lo hará.

La película se abre con una definición de BDSM, y una introducción a las prácticas de la empresa. Harry permanece derecho durante unos minutos, antes de que uno de los trabajadores de Kink pregunte en un walkie-talkie, "Hey, chicos, ¿tienen un chaleco de fuerza allá?", en ese momento Harry sonríe. Lo afloja y se vuelve menos inquieto. Las siguientes escenas son interesantes, por decir lo menos: un hombre que monta un consolador a máquina que termina moviéndose tan rápido que se vuelve borroso en la pantalla y le pregunta al actor si es demasiado extremo para él; Una mujer asegurándose de que una actriz se siente bien sobre su inminente escena anal; Dos mujeres explicando qué tipo de dolor van a infligir a un hombre. La idea general parece ser que la comodidad es una gran prioridad, incluso cuando se trata de hacerle daño deliberadamente a alguien. Eso hace que Harry se sienta un poco con mariposas en su estómago, pero de una manera cálida y buena, como si acabara de beber chocolate caliente recién hecho.

El documental completo continúa en una nota similar. Todo el mundo está _eligiendo_ estar allí, porque les gusta. Se sienten seguros allí, en estas extrañas pequeñas mazmorras con poca iluminación y una inmensa colección de juguetes que inducen el dolor, todo mientras una cámara está rodando. Harry piensa que podría hacerlo sin la cámara—ha hecho pequeños clips cortos con novios antes, pero se pone demasiado nervioso de que caigan en las manos equivocadas—y no se siente como si el ambiente de estilo cueva fuera el adecuado para él, pero el concepto de dejarse ir tan completamente, confiar en alguien lo suficiente para dejar que le hagan daño, le hace sentir una fuerte necesidad. Él sabe que le dijo a Louis que iría despacio, pero lo único que quiere hacer ahora es que lo aten y lo golpeen, o algo así—tal vez no golpearlo, entonces, quizá sólo lo pellizquen o lo molesten. Su mente está borrosa, pero sabe que quiere _algo._

Para el momento en que la película ha terminado, está oscuro, y demasiado tarde para que a Harry le haga algo. De todas maneras, probablemente se habría convertido en gallina, o Louis habría objetado. De cualquier manera, todo lo que puede hacer ahora es envolver una mano alrededor de su propio pene y jalar de él con pensamientos de actividades mejores y más atrevidas en su cabeza. Tarda dos minutos antes de que esté mojando las sábanas.

+

Harry habla con su profesor después de clases el lunes siguiente, explicándole que ha aprendido mucho del Sr. Tomlinson durante el breve tiempo que estuvo con él, y que le encantaría ser colocado allí durante el resto del año. Su profesor, que parecía apurado y ocupado, a pesar de ser horas de visita, simplemente asiente y escribe "Harry Styles y Louis Tomlinson" en una nota pegajosa antes de empujarlo por la puerta.

Harry no tiene otros planes para el día, después de esquivar una invitación a una fiesta de fraternidad, y sin amigos cercanos para pasar el rato. Él considera llamar a su madre o hermana, pero imagina que están ocupadas ya que es un día laborable. Eso le deja con sólo dos opciones, o quedarse solo en casa o ver lo que está haciendo Louis.

La elección está prácticamente hecha por él cuando, sólo minutos después, Louis le manda un texto: **_Creo que es tu turno de llevarme a cenar, ¿sí?_**

Harry se muerde el labio, pensando. No quiere llevar a Louis a un lugar que no le guste, pero no se conocen lo suficiente como para saber lo que le gusta a Louis. Está a punto de abrir Google y hacer una búsqueda genérica de ideas cuando Louis escribe: **_pista pista, he estado intentando probar este bar por mi casa !! Es bastante tranquilo, he escuchado._**

Harry deja escapar un suspiro de alivio y busca direcciones después de enviar un mensaje afirmativo a Louis.

El bar es, como le había prometido, relativamente tranquilo en cuanto a bares. Hay unos cuantos grupos de compañeros de trabajo aquí para una bebida post-trabajo, pero sin duda ningunos borrachos ruidosos a la vista.

Harry llega primero, y les guarda dos asientos en la esquina de la barra principal. El camarero, una mujer con un delineador de ojos afilado y una chaqueta de cuero, le pregunta qué quiere beber, y Harry se limpia las manos en los pantalones antes de decir, "Erm, sólo agua por ahora. Gracias."

Mientras Harry espera, él observa a las personas. Le gusta hacer historias en su cabeza para cada persona alrededor, de lo que están hablando y cuál es su trabajo, y si tienen hijos o no. Hay un hombre con un traje de azul marino apretado, por lo que Harry imagina que tiene muchos hijos, si sus arrugas son algo para guiarse. Más lejos de él está una chica que parece ser de la edad de Harry, sentada en una cabina de la esquina por sí misma, hablando con su amigo en el teléfono. Harry piensa que ella pudo haber sido plantada en una cita, y luego considera ir a hablar con ella, porque nadie merece estar solo. Mientras hace un ademán de levantarse, sin embargo, ella deja el bar por completo.

Harry da unos golpecitos en la mesa, ligeramente pegajosa, pero más probablemente de suministros de limpieza en vez de cerveza. Está a punto de crear una historia de vida para otro patrón cuando la puerta se abre, dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire caliente antes de que el aire acondicionado lo oculte.

"Hey," dice Harry, cuando Louis se acerca lo suficiente. Hoy en día tiene el cabello peinado, en un pequeño jopo que Harry piensa que hace que se vea al mismo tiempo más juvenil, pero más viejo.

Louis deja una bolsa debajo de sus pies, dejando un delicado beso en la mejilla de Harry. "Hola," Louis sonríe. "¿Ordenaste algo?"

Harry niega con la cabeza, esperando a que la camarera sirva a otro cliente antes de llamarla. Louis ordena una cerveza regular, así que Harry ordena lo mismo, con un plato de papas fritas para compartir.

Cuando la camarera se aleja, Harry se vuelve hacia Louis, radiante. "Así que, ahora soy oficialmente tu ayudante de salón," él se ríe. "Listo para ayudarte con, ya sabes. Cosas."

"¿Oh?" Louis frunce una ceja, su cara se disuelve en risas en cuestión de segundos. Su comida y bebidas se colocan delante de ellos, haciéndoles asentir con un gesto de agradecimiento hacia la mujer. Cuando se va, Louis toma una papa del plato y la masca. "¿Cuándo empiezas?"

"Creo que el lunes de la próxima semana," Harry toma una papa frita, sorprendentemente impresionado por el sabor. "Esto es realmente bueno, Lou. Me gusta este lugar."

Harry mira a Louis inspeccionar la habitación, asintiendo agradecido. "Es lindo," Louis asiente con la cabeza, enfocando su atención en Harry. Su mirada es tan intensa que atrapa a Harry desprevenido, haciéndole sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza. Cuando vuelve a mirar, Louis sonríe sobre el borde de su copa. "Yo estaba pensando, antes, que en realidad no sabemos mucho acerca del otro," debe notar que Harry se mordía el labio inseguro. "¡Eso no es una cosa mala! Simplemente significa que tenemos más que aprender."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Harry intenta pensar en algo que quiera saber sobre Louis, pero aún no sabe. Su mente está en blanco, sin embargo, nervioso por sólo hablar con Louis.

Afortunadamente, Louis recoge la holgura. "¿Como, hm, eres una persona mañanera o nocturna?"

Harry se relaja en su taburete. "Definitivamente mañanera, si estoy solo. Siempre siento que estoy perdiendo el tiempo cuando me quedo despierto hasta tarde."

Hablan de animales domésticos, pasatiempos, libros y cosas que los molestan—y después de una hora más o menos, Harry se siente más cercano a Louis que cualquier otra primera cita que haya tenido en su vida. Aunque todavía no está seguro si esto es una cita o algo más. Claramente son algo, o no se habrían besado, pero Harry no puede dejar de preguntarse por qué Louis, quien está tan preparado y experimentado, querría salir con alguien como Harry. Cuando el sol empieza a ponerse y su tiempo juntos está llegando a su fin, Harry decide que él va a preguntar. Y si no obtiene la respuesta que quiere, bueno, entonces tiene un almacén completo de vodka y helado para llorar en casa.

El bar se está llenando con la gente de la noche, las personas andando por ahí y compitiendo por buenos lugares para sentarse. Harry toma aliento y le pregunta a Louis si pueden ir a caminar afuera. Después de pagar sus bebidas, Louis sonríe y toma la mano de Harry, uniendo sus dedos cómodamente mientras salen del bar. Es más tranquilo, el único sonido es el click-click de los insectos y el zumbido ocasional de un auto conduciendo cerca. Harry no puede resistirse a balancear sus brazos un poco, suspirando felizmente ante la sensación de estar en manos de otra persona. Ha pasado un tiempo, y Harry se olvidó de lo bonito que es hacer cosas dulces de pareja.

"Parece que tienes algo que decir," observa Louis mientras pasan bajo una débil farola.

"¿Huh?" Dice Harry, parpadeando unas cuantas veces. "De acuerdo. Um. Así que, como."

Louis acaricia su pulgar en el dorso de la mano de Harry mientras él tartamudea palabras de relleno en lugar de lo que realmente quiere hablar. Después de tomar un segundo para calmarse, Harry se encuentra con los ojos de Louis y dice, "Hipotéticamente, si fueras a salir con alguien en este momento, ¿sería, como, serio?"

No es exactamente lo que Harry planeó en preguntar, pero ha estado en su mente igual.

Louis pausa, girándose para que así estén frente a frente. "Honestamente, sí, estoy buscando una relación seria. Sé que tal vez tú no lo quieras, y eso está bien. Estás en la universidad, no podría esperar que, ya sabes, renuncies a tus elecciones por cualquiera."

"¿Y si yo también quisiera ser serio?" Harry dice lentamente, deseando alejarse, pero también queriendo parecer seguro y decidido.

Después de un momento de Louis escaneando el rostro de Harry como si estuviera buscando una mentira, dice, "Entonces yo diría que somos compatibles."

"¿Y qué hay sobre—Erm," Harry se sonroja, sintiéndose mal por mencionar esto. "¿Y qué hay sobre Haven?"

Las cejas de Louis se fruncen. "¿Qué hay sobre eso?"

"Me dijiste que estarías bien conmigo incluso si yo nunca quisiera ser un sub," Harry dice, después de asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie alrededor escuchando sus palabras. "Pero me sentiría terrible, sabiendo que te estoy llevando lejos de algo que tú disfrutas."

"Cariño, no te preocupes por eso," Louis niega con la cabeza, dando un paso más y acariciando su mejilla. Harry se estremece. "Haven no es un problema para mí."

Eso no hace mucho para aliviar la mente de Harry. "Por favor, sé sincero conmigo, Louis. Sé que si me obligaras a dejar de hacer algo que me gusta, me haría mucho daño."

Louis suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Lo que pasa es que no me obligas a hacer nada. Sería mi decisión dejar de ir a Haven."

"Mira, yo—yo aprecio lo que estás tratando de hacer, me haces sentir cómodo, pero me sentiría tan egoísta, Lou."

"Aquí, ven aquí," Louis sacude la cabeza, llevando a Harry a un banco frente a un arbusto de flores. Se sienta, esperando a que Harry haga lo mismo antes de decir, "De acuerdo, creo que hay algo que no entiendes. Ser dom no es un estilo de vida, no para mí. Es divertido, sí, pero preferiría tener una relación estable con el sexo más vainilla en la Tierra—o sin sexo en absoluto, francamente—que ser un dom y vivir solo el resto de mi vida. Y ser un dom no siempre significa dolor, tampoco. Puedo obtener la misma sensación de, como, atar tu zapato, o elogiarte por limpiar, o en general simplemente haciéndote feliz. No extrañaría Haven, no si significa que te tendré."

Un rubor profundo cubre las mejillas de Harry. "Oh," dice tontamente. "Eso es, eh, no lo pensé de esa manera."

Louis asiente, acercándose a Harry. "¿Entonces... qué piensas?"

"Estoy pensando que me siento como un idiota, por decirte cómo sentirte," Harry pone mala cara. "Simplemente no quería que terminara como una de esas cosas, donde años abajo de la línea en que te resientas conmigo por venir entre tú y tu hobby."

"No lo haría," le asegura Louis. Una brisa mueve los rizos de Harry en sus ojos, y Louis delicadamente los cepilla hacia atrás. "¿Esto significa que, ya sabes—"

Harry puede sentir su corazón bombeando salvajemente en su pecho mientras examina la cara de Louis. Su mente está zumbando con maneras románticas en que podría expresar esto, pero todo con lo que puede llegar es un apresurado, "¿Serías mi novio?"

Una suave sonrisa ensancha los labios de Louis mientras él asiente con la cabeza. "Me encantaría, Harry."

+

Harry siente como si estuviera jodidamente _drogado_. Su cerebro flota a través del tiempo y el espacio cada vez que piensa en Louis—su _novio_ , Louis—y no ha conseguido ir un segundo sin sonreír desde que sucedió. Él piensa que incluso cuando está durmiendo, tiene una gran sonrisa cursi en él.

Mientras Harry saca otro selfie tonto para enviárselo a Louis, se da cuenta de que en realidad no han estado apartados por mucho tiempo excepto para dormir. Incluso cuando no están físicamente uno con el otro, siempre hay un texto nuevo o un snapchat esperando a ser abierto.

Cuanto más tiempo están juntos, más Harry empieza a confiar en Louis. Con él viene cada vez más la presión de ser un sub—del propio cerebro de Harry, nunca de Louis. Quiere probar algo nuevo, y confía en Louis. Lo único que le impide es su propia aprehensión.

Sin embargo, nunca sabrá si no lo intenta.

+

"Aquí, bebé, ¿por qué no te quitas los pantalones mientras yo voy por unas cosas?" Louis sugiere, besándolo en la frente mientras se levanta de la cama. "¿En dónde está tu lubricante?"

"Baño, detrás del espejo," Harry dice. Él levanta sus caderas para deslizar su ropa por sus piernas. Saber que Louis todavía está completamente vestido mientras Harry está desnudo ahora lo hace sonrojar todo el camino hasta su pecho. Sutilmente arrastra la sábana por lo que parcialmente cubre su cintura, y aunque todavía está claramente expuesto, se siente un poco más cómodo con eso sobre él.

Louis vuelve a entrar a la habitación con una botella de agua, un paño, y lubricante. Sube de nuevo en la cama, dando una sonrisa perezosa una vez que ve la sábana que Harry puso sobre su cuerpo. Pone todo en la mesita de noche y enfoca su atención completa en Harry. "Vamos a hablar por un minuto, ¿sí?"

Harry asiente, pero no está seguro de qué decir.

"¿Cuál es tu plan, amor? ¿Qué es lo que, ya sabes, quieres de mí?"

"Haces que esto suene como un trato de drogas," Harry ríe, obligando a la tensión de sus hombros a evaporarse. " _¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Harry?_ "

Louis rueda los ojos cariñosamente, acercándose más para poder sostener las manos de Harry. "Bueno, es verdad. Te daré lo que sea que necesites."

Harry se sonroja tanto que tiene que enrollarse y enterrar su cara en la almohada a su lado. "Detente," se queja. "Tonto."

Con una última sonrisa mostrando sus dientes, Louis dice, " _Bien_ , está bien, hablemos. Todo esto fue realmente repentino, y quiero asegurarme de no sobrepasarme por culpa de falta de comunicación en _mí_ parte. Aquí, podemos empezar con algo fácil: ¿Cuáles son tus _no_ absolutos? Algo que nunca probarías. Y lo que sea que digas no me ofenderá, ¿sí? Así que no te preocupes por tu respuesta."

Harry muerde su labio, seriamente considerándolo. Arrastra los recuerdos de todo el tiempo que ha pasado delante de una pantalla de computadora, viendo porno que no le gusta y leyendo historias de cosas demasiado extremas para cualquier cosa que podría disfrutar. "No me gusta que me insulten," dice lentamente Harry, mirando la cara de Louis para cualquier tipo de decepción. Su mirada de comprensión se mantiene firme, sin embargo. "El, um, llamarme una puta, cosas así."

Louis asiente y aprieta su mano. "Y..."

"No quiero algo demasiado salvaje," Harry se quiebra en una sonrisa. "Si crees que sería categorizado en la sección _hardcore_ de PornHub, entonces no me gusta. Por ahora, de todas formas."

"Entendible," Louis se ríe. "No hubiera hecho nada de eso sin preguntarte, de todas formas."

"Está bien, eso es bueno," Harry se mete más en su mente en busca de otros _no_ absolutos, como Louis los llamó, pero él piensa que los otros vienen con sentido común. "¿Qué, um, qué más necesitas saber?"

"Bueno, ¿qué te gusta? Mencionaste hace un tiempo que estabas interesado en ser un sub a causa del porno, así que ¿qué tipo de cosa era?"

Honestamente, Harry no puede recordar el vídeo exacto. Tiene un hábito de cerrar las pestañas antes de que incluso termine de correrse, pero sabe que el chico estaba atado, de alguna forma. Esa es la parte que le había pedido a su novio en el momento que imitara sin éxito. "Creo que, como, ¿podría ser agradable ser sujetado? ¿O, um, atado?"

Louis asiente, sus ojos vagando como si estuviera pensando en la logística de ello. "Eso es definitivamente factible," dice. "¿Algo más?"

"¿Para hoy o en general?" Harry pregunta con cautela. Sabe que Louis no trajo una bolsa gigante de objetos sexuales salvajes, ni tampoco están en Haven, donde cualquier cosa que Harry pudiera imaginar estuviera lista para usar—de manera realista, no van a estar haciendo mucho hoy.

Louis se encoge de hombros. "Quiero saber lo que sea que te hará cómodo," dice. "Ahora _y_ en el futuro. Pero si sólo quieres hablar sobre eso esta noche, está bien."

Harry está fuera de su alcance. Sólo hay tanto que se puede imaginar disfrutando, y es aún más difícil pensar en ellos cuando está nervioso. "Realmente no sé," murmura Harry, riéndose de su propia incompetencia. "No sé nada de esto, sólo—sólo quiero que alguien decida por mí."

Louis tararea en voz baja, abrazándose más cerca de Harry, por lo que su cabeza rizada está sobre el pecho firme de Louis. "Está bien," él cepilla a través de las partes ligeramente enredadas de su cabello con sus dedos. "No espero que me prepares una lista completa en orden alfabético, formato MLA," Harry bufa y saca la lengua. "La mayoría de las personas no saben lo que les gusta hasta que realmente lo hacen, y eso está bien. Sólo quiero una idea general, para que también puedas divertirte, cariño."

Toma un minuto, pero luego Harry dice, "Sí, lo entiendo. Pero realmente, realmente no tengo ni idea de qué me gusta," es un poco cómico, lo poco que Harry realmente sabe acerca de sí mismo en esta área. "Quiero que tú sólo... Hazlo por mí. Confío en ti."

"Haz," Louis dice. "Eso es una gran cosa. ¿Estás seguro?"

Retrocediendo un poco, Harry dice, "Bueno, como. No estoy diciendo que de repente saques un cinturón y comiences a golpearme alrededor—" se ríe, porque esto probablemente no le parece tan loco a Louis como le parece a Harry. "Sólo, como. Si quieres... Erm, tal vez, azotarme," Harry tiene que esconder su rostro de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio contra una risa más estúpida. "Eso no sería lo peor."

Louis parece estar luchando para mantener una cara recta también, lo que hace que Harry se sienta infinitamente mejor al respecto. "Te preguntaré antes de hacer algo así," dice Louis con una sonrisa. "Al menos por las primeras veces, porque no quiero que estés tan atrapado en preguntarte cuál será mi próximo paso, que olvidarás disfrutar de todo lo demás, ¿sabes?"

"Está bien," dice Harry. "¿Algo más, Sr. Experiencia?"

"Como _sea_ ," Louis ríe. "No, no, nada más, en serio. Excepto tu palabra de seguridad. Por ahora, creo que sería mejor que simplemente digas 'detente' si quieres detenerte. ¿A menos que eso sea algo con lo que quieras jugar? Entonces podemos usar el sistema de colores, si quieres."

Harry niega con la cabeza. Es probablemente mejor si no usan un sistema de colores, porque Harry no se puede imaginar a sí mismo instintivamente gritando 'rojo'. No es su primer pensamiento. "No, 'detente' está bien."

Después de besarlo en la frente, Louis se retira suavemente de debajo de Harry, levantándose y acercándose a la puerta del dormitorio. "No te rías, ¿está bien?" dice Louis, aunque ya está empezando a reírse de sí mismo. "Tengo cinta bondage en mi auto. Ya que no tenemos cuerda, déjame ir por ella rápido."

Una risa brota de Harry antes de que pueda detenerlo. "¿Oh? ¿En tu auto? Creí que esto no era un _estilo de vida_ para ti, Louis."

Harry tiene la inmensa satisfacción de ver a _Louis_ sonrojarse por una vez, mientras se defiende. "¡Fue un regalo! Y confía en mí, es mucho más cómoda que un cinturón, así que en serio, deberías estar agradeciéndome."

Louis sale de la habitación, dejando a Harry solo para lidiar con su corazón acelerado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sus manos temblaban hasta que notó que las sábanas se ondulaban. Él _quiere_ hacer esto, por supuesto, pero no ha estado tan nervioso por estar con alguien desde su primera vez. Louis lo cuidará bien, él lo sabe, así que no debe estar ansioso. Sin embargo, su respiración sigue llegando en ráfagas cortas hasta que Louis aparece en la puerta de nuevo, un rollo de cinta negra y tijeras en la mano.

"¿Haz?" dice suavemente, dejando todo y acercándose a Harry. "No tenemos que intentar esto esta noche."

"No, quiero hacerlo," Harry dice, frustrado. "Lo juro, sí quiero. Una vez que empecemos me calmaré."

Louis lo mira con incertidumbre, deslizando su mirada hacia arriba y abajo de su cuerpo antes de finalmente asentir. Frota las manos sobre la espalda de Harry en movimientos relajantes, masajeando sus manos alrededor hacia el frente y empujando a Harry hacia abajo en las almohadas detrás de él.

Harry se muerde el labio contra una sonrisa cuando Louis besa su cuello, pasando su boca sobre su mandíbula y chupando un moretón en la suave piel. Él se echa hacia atrás, acariciando la mancha roja manchada de saliva con una sonrisa. "Te salen moretones como a un melocotón," bromea. Harry hace un puchero, murmurando ininteligiblemente. "Me gusta, te puedo marcar más fácil."

Con un quejido, Harry dice, "Estaré en clase contigo mañana, no puedo lucir como si acabara de terminar una orgía de veinticuatro horas."

Louis levanta una ceja, deliberadamente atrapándose en el cuello de Harry y mordiéndolo. Harry se ríe, alejándose de la sensación. "Quítate de mí, vampiro."

Aunque sólo estaba bromeando, Louis deja de arruinar el cuello de Harry. Avanza más, presionando pequeños besos en el pecho y clavículas de Harry, lamiendo sobre su pezón de una forma más juguetona que sexy. "Louis," Harry se queja, otra risa atrapada en su garganta. "Hace cosquillas."

Louis lo ignora, lamiendo alrededor de ambos pezones para hacerlo retorcerse. "Eres lo peor," Harry insiste. Comete el error de levantar más la sábana, cubriendo más su cuerpo y atrayendo la atención de Louis.

"No," Louis dice, apartando su mano de la sábana. "No te avergüences."

Es irónico, considerando que Louis no se ha quinado ni una sola pieza de ropa. Louis debe de saber qué es lo que está pensando, porque se mira a sí mismo y dice, "Te dejaré escoger una cosa para quitármela."

El cerebro de Harry pierde inmediatamente todo su vocabulario conocido, mientras se debate con pensar en algo de lo que Louis debería deshacerse. "Erm," tartamudea. De alguna manera, Louis ha logrado darle control sobre algo, pero todavía lo hace sentir impotente. "¿Tu camisa?"

Louis se sienta en sus rodillas, quitando su camisa sin finura. Claramente no habrá strip-tease por parte de Louis, pero Harry no puede decir que está sorprendido. Él tira su camisa en el suelo, inclinándose otra vez y retomando sus besos, esta vez sobre su tatuaje de mariposa y el pequeño pedazo de pelo en la parte inferior de su estómago. "Me gustan estos," dice Louis, presionando su pulgar en los tatuajes de laureles de Harry. "Hacen que tus caderas se vean más suaves."

"¿Quieres decir que no me hacen ver más robusto y varonil?" Harry pregunta, tratando de mantener su voz firme. La cabeza de Louis sigue bajando más, y la anticipación hace que su aliento se detenga.

Louis sonríe, creando otra mordida de amor en las caderas de Harry. El breve relámpago de dolor tiene las piernas de Harry temblando. Sin advertencia, Louis alcanza una mano hacia abajo y le pellizca el muslo interior, lo suficiente como para sacar un sorprendido jadeo de la boca de Harry. Él recuerda cómo Louis le había hecho eso a Liam, y cómo Harry había pensado en ese entonces que no se sentiría bien. Claramente, algo en su cerebro se ha movido, porque sentir los dedos ásperos de Louis en un punto tan sensible no hace que Harry quiera detenerse, sino que lo hace endurecerse bajo la sábana con desconcierto rápidamente. Es tan obvio, también, cómo la sábana de repente es una tienda de campaña. El rostro de Harry flamea mientras mira hacia otro lado.

"¿Por qué estás molesto, amor?" Louis susurra, cuidadosamente ignorándolo mientras descansa su mandíbula en el abdomen de Harry. "Para eso estamos aquí."

Harry asiente y trata de alejar el rubor que está luciendo.

"¿Pero te gustó?" Louis pregunta, pellizcándolo de nuevo, más arriba en su muslo. Las caderas de Harry se estremecen minuciosamente.

"No, no lo hice." Harry dice obstinadamente, incluso cuando Louis puede ver a Harry ponerse más duro bajo la sábana.

Los ojos de Louis permanecen en la polla de Harry, cubierta por la sábana, pero aún claramente visible. Mira a Harry como si estuviera esperando que lo detuviera, y cuando no hay palabras, Louis gentilmente suaviza su mano sobre él, palmeándolo a través de la tela. Harry deja escapar un soplo de aire, cerrando los ojos. Tan pronto como lo hace, sin embargo, los abre de nuevo para no perderse de una sola cosa. Está catalogando todo en su mente, pieza por pieza: la sábana algo rasposa y suave frotándose contra su punta mojada, la calidez de la mano de Louis a su alrededor, los movimientos circulares de su palma. No es nada que él hubiera hecho por sí mismo, pero la aspereza mezclada con movimientos suaves le hace sentir como si pudiera vivir en este momento para siempre—o, preferiblemente, sólo por unos minutos, porque no puede imaginarse poder aguantar por mucho tiempo hoy.

Como si estuviese leyendo su mente, la mano de Louis se detiene mientras dice, "Creo que no dejaré que te corras."

"¿En absoluto?" Harry chilla.

"Tal vez," Louis ríe. "Si eres bueno."

Harry no llega a preguntarle cómo puede ser bueno, porque entonces Louis se está sentando, dejando su polla yaciendo allí lamentablemente. Harry siente ganas de hacer pucheros.

"Voy a quitar esto," dice Louis, con las manos sobre la sábana, aunque hay espacio para que Harry se oponga si lo desea. Sin embargo, cualquier timidez que alguna vez sintió desaparece. Él sólo quiere conseguir el espectáculo en el camino.

Louis lo quita tentadoramente lento, una pulgada de piel mostrándose tras otra. Cuando Harry está desnudo, Louis sostiene sus muñecas para evitar que intente encubrirse—no es como si él lo vaya a hacer, de todos modos, pero el poder que Louis tiene sobre él en esta posición envía una descarga eléctrica a través de sus venas. "Voy a atarte, ahora," susurra Louis, besándole el hombro. Harry escucha la arruga de la cinta que está siendo sacada. "Normalmente amarraría todo bonito, con cuerdas suaves, pero nos la arreglaremos."

"¿Dolerá?" Harry pregunta. No está seguro de que le importaría de todas formas, honestamente.

"No, no debería." Louis dice. "Es cinta bondage, no regular. Aquí, siéntela."

El corta una pequeña pieza y la presiona a la pierna de Harry, sólo para que se caiga inmediatamente, no pegajosa en absoluto. "¿Ves? Sólo se adhiere a sí misma."

Harry nunca ha visto en su vida algo como esto. Toma la cinta y la rueda para formar un círculo, y de repente está pegada, pero no a su mano. "Esto es genial," dice Harry, preguntándose cómo es incluso posible. "Lo quiero en mí."

Louis rueda los ojos ante la impaciencia de Harry. Sin embargo, él gesticula para que Harry sostenga sus manos. "¿Quieres que estén atadas a tu espalda? O, supongo que podría hacerlo al poste de la cama. Pero si quieres, puedo hacerlo delante de ti esta vez."

Harry mira hacia arriba en el puesto antes mencionado, inseguro si de verdad quiere mantener las manos en alto durante tanto tiempo. Perder la circulación en sus manos no suena muy sexy. "Tal vez justo en el frente esta vez," dice, levantando los brazos hacia Louis.

Louis empuja sus muñecas juntas, envolviendo la cinta alrededor una vez, preguntando "¿Esto está demasiado apretado?" Y continuando para envolverlo cuando Harry sacude su cabeza.

"Está bien, trata de salir por un segundo."

Harry separa sus muñecas, su respiración se acelera cuando se da cuenta de que no podría moverse aunque quisiera. Esto no es nada como una bufanda, donde Harry tenía que quedarse perfectamente quieto o bien se le resbalaría, ni es como los débiles cinturones que sus anteriores compañeros envolvían una sola vez alrededor de sus muñecas. Esta es la _cosa real_ , una presión que le impide mover sus manos incluso en lo más mínimo. Hace temblar sus manos, el conocimiento de que Louis podría hacerle algo estando así, y Harry sería impotente. Sólo le excita más cuando se da cuenta de que aunque Louis _puede_ hacerle algo, _no lo hará_.

"¿Bien, cariño?" Louis susurra, pasando sus manos sobre los antebrazos de Harry. "No es muy tarde para retroceder."

"No, es-estoy," Harry mira hacia abajo las restricciones de nuevo, hipnotizado cuando él les da otro tirón y no se mueven en lo más mínimo. "Estoy. Es bueno. Es bueno."

Louis sonríe cariñosamente. "Me alegro. ¿Quieres sentarte por un momento? Te esperaré."

Harry piensa por un momento. Un poco de tiempo para adaptarse a la nueva sensación sería agradable. Louis deja la cinta y las tijeras en la mesita de noche y dice, "Dime inmediatamente si tus manos comienzan a hormiguear o se adormecen, y la cortaré por ti." 

Por instinto, Harry dice, "Mis manos están entumecidas."

Los ojos de Louis se ensanchan y alcanza las tijeras de nuevo. "Joder, Harry, yo—"

"Estoy bromeando," dice Harry rápidamente. Louis se relaja de nuevo, con una mirada ligeramente confusa en su cara. "Quería saber si lo harías realmente."

Louis se acomoda, trazando sus dedos sobre la cinta en las muñecas de Harry. Sólo trae más atención al hecho de que Louis puede hacer lo que quiera con sus manos, mientras que Harry es inservible. "Chico que lloró lobo," dice con una risa. "Está bien, pero por favor no hagas eso a menos que lo digas en serio. Como, _siempre_ voy a parar por ti si me lo dices, sería bueno no tener un ataque al corazón cada vez que quieras probarme."

Sintiéndose culpable, Harry asiente con la cabeza. "Lo siento, Louis. Seré bueno."

"Sé que lo serás, cariño."

Se hace evidente que Louis está esperando por la "autorización" de Harry cuando los minutos pasan con los dos acostados allí. Harry humildemente dice, "Um, ¿Louis? Podemos empezar de nuevo."

Como un interruptor encendido, Louis está allí, sentado entre las piernas de Harry y frotando sus manos sobre los muslos de Harry. Hace que sus vellos se paren en anticipación mientras mira a Louis con el control completo sobre él.

Louis no le da ninguna advertencia antes de que su mano esté envolviendo la polla de Harry en un solo movimiento. Las puntas de sus dedos apenas se tocan entre sí a lo largo de su anchura, y Harry no cree que haya visto algo tan atractivo en su vida. Louis frota su pulgar en la parte inferior de la cabeza, haciendo que Harry muerda sus labios hinchados para mantener dentro un sonido.

"Harry, no lo hagas," dice Louis con voz severa. "Quiero escucharte."

Tembloroso, Harry suelta su labio de entre sus dientes, al mismo tiempo en que Louis comienza a bombear su mano arriba y abajo firmemente. Un fuerte gemido se le escapa, totalmente humillante considerando que apenas han empezado. No hay posibilidad de que dure mucho tiempo, pero eso sólo lo hace sentir más sumiso.

"No te corras hasta que te diga que puedes hacerlo," Louis dice. Pasa el pulgar sobe la punta otra vez, haciendo que Harry exhale un gemido. "Y tienes que decirme si estás cerca, para que así pueda parar."

Harry quiere quejarse, decir que _ya_ está cerca y que esta noche probablemente no es el mejor momento para trabajar demasiado, pero una mirada a la cara de Louis lo tiene en silencio. Él confía en que Louis sabe lo que es mejor para él. El conocimiento de que él puede decir "detente" en cualquier momento tiene a Harry tranquilamente colocándose de nuevo en las almohadas, esperando el siguiente movimiento de Louis.

Por un momento, Harry olvida que sus manos están inmovibles, mientras trata de rascarse una picazón en su costado. De alguna manera, incluso ese sentimiento se incrementa exponencialmente.

La mano de Louis es suave donde está masajeando la polla de Harry. El pre-semen que está escapando crea un deslizamiento fácil con el tipo correcto de aspereza. La cara de Louis está tan cerca que Harry puede sentir su aliento, su mejilla apoyada en el muslo de Harry. Numerosas veces, parece que Louis va a poner su boca sobre él, sólo para que retroceda y le sonría a Harry. Es incluso peor cuando Louis comienza a desacelerar su mano, abriendo su boca y dándole pequeños besos que comienzan en sus caderas y hacen su camino hacia su pelvis. "Louis," gime. "Por qué—yo—"

"Shh," Louis dice. Pone ambas manos en la polla de Harry, acariciando su longitud arriba y abajo antes de quitar una mano y poniendo su palma sobre la cabeza. Está tan sensible que duele, pero la polla traidora de Harry salta en su mano de todas formas. "Lo estás haciendo bien, tan bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, bebé?"

Harry bufa, cerrando sus ojos. "Tu _boca_."

"No," Louis dice, con toda naturalidad, simplemente continúa respirando en su polla sin acercarse lo suficiente para que sus labios lo toquen. "No necesito hacerlo. Te vendrías muy pronto."

"¡No lo haría!" Harry grita, a pesar de que está luciendo muy destrozado después de unos minutos. "Lo prometo, seré—seré bueno."

"Harry, dije no."

Harry tiene una inexplicable urgencia de llorar, entonces, sintiéndose impotente en una manera que nunca antes había experimentado. Si esto es lo que se siente sólo obtener una masturbación con sus muñecas atadas, sólo puede imaginar lo abrumadora que sería una escena entera. Una buena clase de abrumador, pero aterrador, sin embargo.

La necesidad de correrse se escabulle sobre él, apretando los músculos en sus abdominales y enviando un calor intenso a través de su cuerpo. "Lou—" jadea, mientras Louis gira sus dedos sobre la cabeza. "Cerca."

Louis quita ambas manos, en cambio frotándole las caderas. Él mira hacia el rostro de Harry, que está seguro que es de color rojo encendido, y luego de nuevo a la polla de Harry, contrayéndose tristemente. Él sonríe, inclinando la cabeza para besar a Harry, diciendo "Eso fue perfecto, cariño, gracias," cuando se separan.

"¿Ahora me puedo correr?" Harry pregunta con esperanza.

Louis ríe suavemente, ignorando su pregunta mientras cuidadosamente toma su polla en su mano de nuevo. Él lo observa como si estuviera asegurándose de que Harry no se correrá justo allí, y sólo empieza a moverse de nuevo cuando está satisfecho de que Harry se ha calmado. "Dejaré que te corras," dice Louis. "En un momento."

Harry está cansado y tan excitado que duele, pero lo último que quiere es decepcionar a Louis, así que se queda quieto. Está agradecido de que sus muñecas estén inmóviles porque definitivamente habría sacado a Louis del camino y se habría masturbado si sus manos estuvieran libres.

"¿Estás bien, amor?" Pregunta Louis, ojos preocupados.

Harry parpadea, sintiéndose un poco confuso. "Sí," dice. "Se siente bien."

Louis asiente y sonríe. "Bien. No te corras todavía, por favor."

Su mano acelera de nuevo, acariciándole apropiadamente con su puño completo, acariciando en la punta cada pocos segundos. Harry no sabe _cómo_ se supone que debe evitar correrse así. Harry intenta alejarse, soltando un gran gruñido. " _Cerca_ ," dice, mordiéndose el labio con ansiedad. Louis no frena la mano ni siquiera un poco. "Louis, yo—"

"No te corras, Harry."

"No puedo, yo—"Harry hace todo lo posible para mover sus caderas hacia atrás, con la esperanza de que la fricción se sienta menos exigente desde más lejos, pero Louis pone su otra mano sobre su estómago y presiona ligeramente, sosteniéndolo. "¡Dios, Louis!"

Aunque él da un esfuerzo valiente, Harry no puede evitar soltarlo, el calor lo supera y lo hace correrse. Su mente se desvanece cuando sus ojos se cierran, sus dedos agarran la sábana y tratan inútilmente de escapar de sus lazos. Louis lo acaricia a través de ello, ni siquiera protestando cuando Harry empuja sus caderas para sentirlo más fuerte.

Cuando Harry vuelve a abrir los ojos, está tan concentrado en la imagen de las manos pequeñas de Louis empapadas en su semen que casi olvida que se suponía que no tendría que correrse.

"Oh no," Harry dice en voz alta. "Louis, lo siento tanto. No quería, sólo—"

Louis se queda en silencio, sus ojos comprenden, pero su rostro educado en seriedad. "Harry, ¿Qué fue lo que te dije que hicieras?"

"Decirte si estaba cerca."

"Eso es correcto, y lo hiciste. ¿Qué más te dije que hicieras?"

Harry agacha la cabeza, incapaz de mirar a Louis. "Que no me corriera."

"Correcto. ¿Y seguiste instrucciones?"

"No," admite vergonzosamente. "Pero—"

Louis hace un sonido que obliga a Harry a detenerse a media frase, para evitar más decepciones de parte de Louis.

Harry siente las dos manos de Louis en sus caderas, sus pulgares cavándose en los laureles. Él usa su fuerza para levantar a Harry, empujándolo hacia un lado hasta que Harry se vuelca sobre el resto del camino. Sus brazos descansan torpemente sobre su cabeza, todavía unidos entre sí mientras descansan sobre la almohada. Él gira su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Louis, su estómago revoloteando con nervios.

"Louis, lo siento." Harry se queja.

Louis, de nuevo, lo ignora. Coloca sus manos en la espalda baja de Harry, enterrando sus palmas y dándole un tipo de masaje. Él viaja hasta sus omoplatos y vuelve a bajar de nuevo, algo que debe ser relajante, pero sólo está haciendo a Harry más preocupado por lo inevitable.

Louis se desplaza para poder cepillar el pelo del cuello de Harry y presionar un beso allí. Envía el doble de mariposas libres dentro de Harry.

"No estabas siendo muy bueno," Louis susurra, besando sobre el cuello de Harry, hasta su oreja. Harry se estremece. "¿Qué pasa cuando los chicos no son buenos?"

"Ellos..." Harry murmura, volteándose para que su mejilla derecha esté aplastada contra la almohada, sus ojos encontrando los de Louis. Él sabe que puede parar, ahora, si quisiera. Sabe que Louis no se enojaría. Probablemente incluso estaría orgulloso de él, por saber sus propios límites. Pero Harry piensa que sí sabe sus propios límites, y conseguir su trasero golpeado algunas veces no los cruza. "Ellos son azotados."

"¿Es eso lo que necesitas, cariño?" Louis pregunta, combinando sin esfuerzo el pedir consentimiento con charla sucia.

Harry se siente tan abrumado que quiere ocultar su rostro para siempre, pero se obliga a mantener los ojos abiertos mientras asiente. "Quiero."

Louis le sonríe, el orgullo se le escapa de los ojos. "Levanta la cabeza, quiero besarte."

Harry hace lo que se le pide, haciendo todo lo posible para levantar su cabeza usando la fuerza de la parte superior de la espalda. Los labios de Louis están en él instantáneamente, suaves, románticos y lentos. Se sienten calmados, anclándolo a la cama para que no flote—algo que Harry siente que podría hacer en cualquier momento. Louis se aleja antes que Harry, besando cada una de sus mejillas antes de sentarse de nuevo.

"Creo que diez azotes es justo, ¿sí?" Dice Louis. Frota las manos sobre el trasero de Harry. Se siente bien, Harry piensa, pero se mantiene anticipando el azote punzante que podría llegar en cualquier momento. "Harry, ¿diez es justo?"

No se dio cuenta de que estaba destinado a responder. "Sí," dice rápidamente, con una voz sonora y rasposa. "Diez."

"Recuerda que me detendré si me lo dices," dice Louis, sonando suave considerando lo que está a punto de hacer. "Quiero que disfrutes de esto, no sólo para hacerme feliz, ¿de acuerdo?"

Harry asiente con la cabeza, sintiéndose frenético en su necesidad de ya ser _golpeado_. Es la espera, más que nada, lo que está haciendo que su pulso se acelere y que su sangre corra sobre sus sienes. Con la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado, no puede decir lo que está pasando, sólo puede mirar fijamente sus muñecas atadas e intentar prepararse para el dolor por delante. Louis no le da pistas—esporádicamente, él detendrá su masaje en las nalgas de Harry para mover su mano en el aire como si estuviera a punto de golpearlo, sólo para poner sus manos atrás y reanudar. El aliento de Harry se detiene cada vez que la mano de Louis está fuera de su trasero, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y apretar la almohada con fuerza.

"Me gusta tenerte así," Louis comenta. Sus dedos flotan entre las mejillas de Harry, retrocediendo de nuevo cuando Harry parece un poco demasiado ansioso. "Eres tan perfecto, y estás listo para lo que sea que te dé, ¿verdad, Harry?"

Harry se queja en respuesta. No quiere abrir la boca, para que Louis no le azote y le haga morderse la lengua.

Louis reparte besos por los hombros de Harry, mientras que todavía mantiene los movimientos relajantes de sus manos.

Harry se relaja un poco, entonces, la tensión que sale de él cuando se da cuenta de que sería imposible para Louis golpear su culo desde este ángulo.

Por supuesto, _por supuesto_ , eso es lo que Louis quería que hiciera, relajarse. Tan pronto como Harry ha dejado escapar una bocanada de aire, Louis se incorpora y da un rápido y plano azote a la parte más redonda de la nalga de Harry.

Harry se inclina hacia adelante—lo más lejos posible, cuando ya está empujado contra la cabecera de la cama—y jadea, sintiendo que el dolor irradia por su espalda y por sus muslos. El sonido de él es impresionante, un golpe reverberante que hace que los oídos de Harry vibren mientras su mente lo repite.

Cuando Louis toca su trasero otra vez, con dedos suaves, se siente como si Louis acabara de encender un fósforo y lo pasó sobre su piel. Harry siente como si todo su _cuerpo_ estuviera sujeto a llamas.

"Tan bueno, lo estás haciendo muy bien," dice Louis, besándole los hombros otra vez. Harry se pone tenso, pero Louis no volvería a usar el mismo truco, él lo sabe. "¿Te dolió demasiado, cariño?"

Aunque cada parte del cuerpo de Harry le está gritando, Harry dice, "No," y "Es bueno.”

"Mira, amor," dice Louis, haciendo que Harry gire la cabeza. Es una impresión roja y perfecta de la mano de Louis, y cuando Harry nota que no cubre todo su trasero, no puede evitar burlarse de Louis incluso cuando su mente está tan borrosa.

"Tus manos son pequeñas," murmura él, tarareando una risa tranquila.

Louis hace un ruido indignado. "Lo siento, ¿Qué fue eso de manos pequeñas?"

Antes de que Harry pueda parpadear, Louis le está dando dos azotes más, una encima de la primera huella de la mano y otra en la unión salvajemente sensible entre su muslo y nalga.

El sonido que Harry suelta es probablemente vergonzoso, pero él está demasiado lejos para preocuparse. Su mente es una inmensa extensión de blanco, e incluso cuando abre los ojos, todo está tan borroso que no sabría cuántos dedos se están sujetando justo delante de su cara.

Louis ha estado haciendo comentarios, pero Harry ya no puede oírlo. Es como si hubiera algodón rellenando sus oídos, y todo lo que puede distinguir es su propia respiración pesada.

Se desvanece, eventualmente, cuando siente a Louis chupar una mordida de amor en el cuello de Harry.

"¿Qué tal te va?" Pregunta Louis. "¿Es diez mucho?"

Harry no sabe cómo se supone que es capaz de hacer _matemáticas_ en este momento, así que simplemente asiente.

"¿Diez es demasiado?" Aclara Louis.

Harry se encoge de hombros, sintiéndose indefenso. "No lo sé," dice. "Diez."

"Diez," Louis repite, y por el rabillo del ojo, Harry puede verlo sonreír. "Hemos hecho tres, justo ahora, lo que significa que quedan siete."

"Oh," Harry asiente con la cabeza. "Sí. Puedo—Estoy bien."

A pesar de sus palabras, Louis le da un momento para recolectarse. Él susurra elogios en el oído de Harry, sobre lo hermoso que es y lo orgulloso que está de él. Aprieta los hombros de Harry, besándolo sobre cada centímetro de piel expuesta.

Todo es abrumador para Harry, pero pronto su ritmo cardíaco se reduce lo suficiente como para que su cerebro no suene como un avión despegando. Él dice, "Estoy listo ahora, Louis."

Louis planta un último beso en la nuca de Harry y luego vuelve a su posición. "Voy a ir fácil contigo," dice. "No queremos que caigas en tu primera vez, ¿verdad?"  
Harry no tiene ni idea de lo que significa 'caer', pero si Louis piensa que es malo, entonces él lo cree.

Es difícil para Harry concentrarse una vez que Louis lo azota de nuevo. Todos se derriten juntos, un dolor constante en su trasero que se eleva y cae suavemente. Podrían ser dos azotes o podrían ser veinte, por todo lo que puede decir. La única razón por la que sabe en qué número se encuentran es porque Louis lo dice después de cada uno. Cuando Louis anuncia, "Diez," y Harry siente una punzada de dolor, se da cuenta de que ya ha terminado, y siente que su corazón se hunde un poco.

"Más," Harry gimotea, sus ojos comenzando a ponerse un poco llorosos. La idea de haber terminado lo entristece. "Louis. Lou, más."

"No quiero hacerte daño, cariño," dice Louis. Sin embargo, mantiene las manos en las nalgas de Harry. "Deberíamos dejarlo en diez, o de lo contrario no podrás sentarte mañana."

"No me importa," dice Harry. Se está excitando, y no puede imaginarse ir a _dormir_ ahora mismo. No pueden terminar todavía. No se siente terminado. "Por favor, más."

"Harry," advierte Louis. Harry puede echar un vistazo a su rostro, y ve a Louis lucir firme e inquebrantable. Harry sabe que ya está perdido. "No. Veo que quieres más, pero sería imprudente que yo siguiera azotándote."

El labio de Harry tiembla mientras solloza lamentablemente. Antes de que lo sepa, sus mejillas están húmedas y sus pestañas están pegándose.

"Oh, amor," susurra Louis, ayudando a darle la vuelta a Harry para que esté de lado. Trae las manos de Harry hacia abajo, cuidadosamente empezando a desenrollar la cinta que le ata las muñecas. Cuando están libres, Louis lanza la cinta en el suelo y reposiciona los brazos de Harry para que él se sienta más cómodo. "Vamos, amor, sin lágrimas. Vamos a hablar un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Harry lleva una mano recién liberada a su cara para secarse la nariz. Ahora que está empezando a calmarse, se siente mortificado por haber llorado al no haber sido azotado lo _suficiente_.

"¿Qué te ha molestado?" pregunta Louis.

Harry no puede evitar sollozar de nuevo, aunque intenta esconderlo. "No me escuchaste."

"Harry, amor, _no podía_ ," explica. Envuelve un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry, abrazándolo más cerca. "Esta es tu primera vez haciendo cualquier tipo de dolor, y nunca quiero que te arrepientas de probar algo nuevo porque se vuelve demasiado intenso."

"Lo sé," dice Harry en voz baja. "Pero yo quería más."

"Y podemos hacer más, pronto," dice Louis, sus ojos tranquilizadores. "Quiero que tengas tiempo para pensarlo todo, y para ver cómo te sientes en la mañana. No parece ahora, pero te garantizo que mañana tendrás moretones."

Harry no puede creer lo infantil que ha sido. "Lo siento, por ser un bebé."

"No, no, Harry, no lo sientas. Me alegro de que estemos hablando de esto, y estoy feliz de haberte hecho sentir tan bien para que actuaras así."

Harry se sonroja. "Dijiste que la mayoría de la gente no llora durante las escenas," dice. "Y lloré durante mi primera".

Una risa sale de la boca de Louis. "Es una cosa buena, sin embargo, significa que eres más sensible. También, el impulso de ego para mí no duele."

Transcurrieron unos momentos de silencio antes de que Harry se esfuerce por preguntar. "¿Qué querías decir, cuando dijiste que no querías que callera?"

"Oh," dice Louis, pasando los dedos por el brazo de Harry. "Se llama subespacio. Es cuando te sientes tan abrumado, y estás sintiendo tantas emociones y cosas que tu cerebro, uh, ¿deja de funcionar? Algunas personas lo describen como si estuvieran en las nubes. Es difícil para ellos saber lo que está pasando a su alrededor, y por lo general no se puede hablar si estás en el subespacio."

Harry intenta imaginar cómo sería eso. Él piensa que probó eso, antes, pero había sido bastante fácil traerlo de vuelta, por así decirlo. "¿No es eso bueno?"

Louis asiente con la cabeza rápidamente. "Sí, sí, es genial. Siempre y cuando te cuiden mientras estás en el subespacio y después, entonces puede ser increíble. Sin embargo, es muy intenso, así que no es bueno para un principiante."

"¿Alguna vez, como, has puesto a alguien en el subespacio?"

Puede que sea una extraña pregunta para que Harry le haga a su novio, pero nunca ha sido un compañero muy celoso. Siempre le ha parecido extraño cuando la gente no habla de relaciones pasadas con su pareja; es como prepararse para el fracaso, piensa.

"Unas veces, sí," dice Louis. Cuando Harry lo mira, esperando más información, se ríe y continúa. "Um, algunas personas caen muy fácilmente—lo cual, no es por sonar grosero, creo que estarías en esa categoría—y algunos son más difíciles. Una vez, me tomó tres horas de una escena realmente extrema para que esta chica callera. Otra vez, todo lo que hice fue pellizcar a este tipo unas cuantas veces y él ya estaba abajo. Y algunas personas nunca llegan a ese lugar en absoluto."

Harry asiente, pensando en esto. El subespacio no suena demasiado duro en teoría, pero teniendo en cuenta que Harry empezó a llorar por unos cuantos azotes, él sabe que sería más diferente de lo que espera.

Los ojos de Louis se iluminan repentinamente. "¡Deberías hablar con Zayn! Ha sido un sub y dom, así que tiene todas las bases cubiertas. Probablemente él sería mejor explicando estas cosas."

Harry se pone nervioso al imaginar preguntarle a un desconocido por algo tan personal, pero si Zayn está de acuerdo y Louis piensa que es una buena idea, entonces Harry supone que vale la pena.

"De acuerdo, hablaré con él."

"¿Sí? Si no quieres, está bien."

Harry sacude la cabeza. "Quiero hacerlo, será bueno para mí."

Ambos se acomodan después de eso, preparándose para irse a dormir. Louis limpia suavemente el semen de Harry, y entonces Harry se da cuenta— "¡Me has engañado!"

Louis sonríe. "No sé lo que quieres decir, cariño."

Los ojos de Harry se estrechan, pero él esconde una risita. "Lo hiciste a propósito, hacer que me corriera. Diciendo que fue _mí_ culpa y que debería ser azotado. Sin embargo, tú eres el que no se detuvo."

Louis se encoge de hombros, sus ojos brillando. "No puedes probar nada."

+

Harry no es nada si no está preparado.

Pasa la mayor parte del día escribiendo cualquier pregunta que tenga para Zayn—antes de ir a la escuela, durante el almuerzo, durante el plan, tanto como le sea posible—y eventualmente llena tres páginas enteras con ellas. Luego vuelve y cruza las preguntas que son demasiado personales, demasiado tontas, o sin respuesta. Le deja con un par de sólidos puntos de conversación, pero todavía tiene a Louis mirándolo antes de salir por la puerta.

El viaje en auto a Haven tiene a Harry nervioso. Mira por la ventana y salta cuando Louis pone su mano sobre la de Harry.

"No te preocupes tanto," dice Louis. "Es como hablar con un amigo. Quiero decir, espero que puedan ser amigos de todos modos, ya que ambos son importantes para mí."

Harry asiente duramente, tratando de recordar que Eleanor le agradaba mucho, así que Zayn probablemente también lo hará.

"¿Él es, como, agradable?"  
Louis se ríe. "Sí, H, él es agradable, o yo no sería su amigo."

"De acuerdo," dice Harry, negando con la cabeza. "Lo siento, yo sólo. Te juro que no soy tan malo en conocer gente nueva, pero no lo sabrías porque la primera vez que te hablé, empecé a hablar de preferencias sexuales, algo que _nunca_ preguntaste, y cuando conocí a Eleanor, le di un ataque al corazón, y—sí."

"Oh, olvídate de eso. Si no hubieras dicho lo que dijiste cuando nos conocimos, ¡no estaríamos aquí ahora mismo!"

Harry hace una mueca. "Bueno, me gustaría pensar que de todos modos habríamos encontrado nuestro camino."

Louis sonríe tan fuerte que sus ojos se arrugan. Espera hasta que estén en un semáforo antes de inclinarse y besar a Harry en la mejilla. "Yo también, amor."

 

Haven todavía está vacío cuando llegan, no abriéndose al público hasta más tarde esa noche. Los tejidos escarpados que separan la gran sala en secciones más manejables se fijan a la pared, haciendo que se vea imposiblemente más grande. Hay algunas personas vagando alrededor, usando esponjas y cubos de agua jabonosa para limpiar las mesas y el equipo; otros reemplazando las fundas en almohadas, limpiando la barra o aspirando.

Si Harry tenía alguna duda sobre la limpieza de Haven, ahora todas se han ido.

Localizan a Zayn fácilmente, preocupándose por lo que parece ser algún tipo de columpio. Harry no quiere preguntar.

"¡Oi!" dice Louis, llamando la atención de gran parte del equipo de limpieza. Es un testimonio de qué tan frecuente Louis está aquí que ninguno de ellos le echa un vistazo. Zayn se levanta de su posición agachada, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cuando se acerca a los dos. "Éste es Harry."

De cerca, Zayn es precioso. Tiene el pelo casi negro y una barba oscura que sugiere poder, mientras que sus ojos de ciervo y su postura menos que dominante hacen cualquier cosa menos eso. Mientras Harry observa a Zayn, Zayn lo está haciendo de vuelta, haciendo que Harry se ruborice bajo el control.

"Hola," Harry intenta sonreír. "Encantado de conocerte."

Zayn tararea en un acuerdo indiferente. "Déjenme terminar esto, entonces podemos hablar."

Se vuelve hacia el columpio sin decir nada. Harry mira a Louis para asegurarse de que esto es normal, que Zayn no sólo lo odia a primera vista. Louis aprieta la mano de Harry con tranquilidad.

Ellos se sientan en uno de los sofás más cercanos, mirando distraídamente mientras toda esa gente trabaja para limpiar la orgía _literal_ que ocurrió aquí anoche. Ciertamente no es un trabajo del que pudieras contarle orgullosamente a tu madre.

Cuando Zayn aparentemente está satisfecho con el columpio, se dirige hacia el sofá frente a ellos y se apoya con el brazo sobre la parte superior, dándole a ambos una inclinación de cabeza en saludo.

"Así que éste es Harry," dice Louis otra vez. "Le dije que debíamos venir aquí porque, uno: Quiero que lo conozcas, y dos: Él tiene algunas preguntas, ¿si eso está bien?"

Zayn finalmente cruza el rastro de una sonrisa hacia Harry, y él se siente realizado, aunque no hizo nada.

Harry suponía que Louis ya le habría contado todo a Zayn, así que se sorprende cuando Zayn le pregunta, "¿Preguntas sobre qué?"

Sintiéndose como un niño, Harry mira a Louis para pedir ayuda.

"Zayn, hombre, ¿qué piensas, teniendo en cuenta que estamos sentados en medio de un club de sexo BDSM?"

Harry quiere esconderse, avergonzado de preguntarle a un desconocido estas cosas. Él baja la cabeza, jugueteando con los numerosos anillos de sus dedos mientras espera a que alguien más diga algo. Cuando él siente que Louis empuja su brazo, levanta la vista para ver a Zayn esperando expectantemente.

"Puedo tratar de ayudar con cualquier cosa," dice Zayn. "Si estás con Louis, sin embargo, probablemente sabes más de lo que crees que haces."

+

Haven está a punto de reabrir para la noche, y la mente de Harry está zumbando a toda velocidad. Imagina a hombres pequeños dentro de su cerebro, archivando toda esta nueva información para mantenerla segura, moviéndose frenéticamente por la carga de trabajo.

Zayn le dio respuestas a todas las preguntas que necesitaba hacer, desde "¿Cómo se siente el subespacio?" hasta "¿Alguna vez has tenido que usar el 'rojo' durante una escena, y cómo te sentiste después?"

Saber que Zayn fue una vez tan inseguro como Harry lo es hace que Harry se sienta infinitamente más capacitado y listo para probar cosas nuevas.

Louis los dejó a los dos solos para hablar una vez que vio que se llevaban bien. Harry piensa que si hubiese conocido a Zayn en otro lugar, probablemente no se convertirían en amigos, pero ahora tienen más que unos cuantos intereses en común—Louis cuenta como uno de ellos.

De cualquier manera, es bueno hablar con alguien que sabe lo que Harry está sintiendo, de una manera en que Louis no puede. Y ahora Harry tiene cierta previsión sobre cómo se sentiría hacer algo más intenso, si quisiera. A medida que pasa el tiempo, piensa que se está convirtiendo en una posibilidad más.

Louis vuelve a caminar sobre ellos justo en el momento en que Haven comienza a abrir sus puertas al público de nuevo. Zayn mira hacia atrás y lo ve, volviéndose hacia Harry y diciendo, "Probablemente debería irme. ¿Louis te ha dado mi número, sí? Fue un placer conocerte."

Harry sonríe con un asentimiento. Louis va y se coloca detrás de Harry, las manos clavándose en sus hombros con suavidad. Se inclina y besa el costado del cuello de Harry, haciéndole reír y retorciéndose, diciendo, "Lou, eso es grosero".

"¿Grosero _cómo_?" pregunta con incredulidad. "Mira a tu alrededor, dime en qué edificio estás."

Harry se ríe de nuevo, levantándose del sofá y estirándose. "¿Tienes que estar en casa pronto?"

Louis golpea su labio, una expresión de disculpa ya formándose. "Tengo que hacerlo, amor. He estado dejando de calificar estos papeles por un tiempo, y dije que serían devueltos mañana. Pero si quieres quedarte un poco, ¿te puedo recoger más tarde?"

"No, no," dice Harry. "Una noche dentro suena agradable. Puedo ayudar."

Más tarde, cuando ambos están sentados en el sofá con una pila de ensayos casi mal escritos, una taza humeante de chocolate caliente en sus manos, Harry tentativamente dice, "¿Puedo preguntar algo?"

Louis baja su pluma al instante, asintiendo.

"¿Le has vendado los ojos a alguien?"

Ha estado en su mente desde que habló con Zayn, algo que él llamó privación sensorial. Zayn dijo que es la sensación más intensa que ha tenido, sin vista ni audiencia, a la completa misericordia de su dom. La idea de eso ha estado atrapado en la cabeza de Harry, estar tan solo pero sin embargo siendo cuidado, la imagen jugando en su mente en un círculo.

Louis dice, "Sí, por supuesto que lo he hecho. ¿Es algo que quieres probar?"

Harry intenta mirar el papel para distraerse, pero las palabras son borrosas. "Tal vez, sí. Yo—También, como. ¿Quizás tapones para los oídos?"

Louis levanta las cejas. Harry tiene la sensación de que no está juzgando, sólo sorprendido, pero le hace sonrojar de cualquier manera. Louis parece estar esperando a que Harry continúe, así que dice, "Creo que podría ser agradable. Con, como, si atas mis manos y luego no puedo ver ni oír—No sé, quizás es estúpido."

Su corazón se acelera, sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento de abandonar el tema. Louis probablemente ha hecho algo mucho peor, mucho más extremo, y Harry está aquí haciendo que éste simple acto suene como un gran problema.

"Harry, amor, vamos," susurra Louis, alzándole la barbilla para ver sus ojos. " _No_ es estúpido. Nada de lo que me preguntes es estúpido. ¿Qué te está molestando? Es una idea perfectamente válida."

Harry se muerde el labio e intenta mantener el contacto con los ojos de Louis. "A veces me siento como un bebé. Esto no es siquiera un tipo de BDSM salvaje, pero todavía me pone nervioso, y supongo que todavía me preocupa que me menosprecies por no saber lo que estoy haciendo."

Louis frunce el ceño. "No sé qué más hacer para que entiendas," dice, frotando un dedo sobre el pómulo de Harry. "Te quiero por ti, no por tu conocimiento sexual, por el amor de Dios. Quiero saber cada idea que pasa por tu mente, todo lo que te gusta y no te gusta, cualquier cosa que incluso brevemente consideras probar. Y no quiero que te preocupes por decirme cosas, porque nunca te juzgaré por esto. Te lo prometo, cariño."

Harry toma una respiración profunda para calmarse, sabiendo que necesita dejar de asumir cosas sobre Louis sin preguntar primero. "De acuerdo," dijo. "Gracias."

Louis besa su frente, y luego se inclina hacia atrás un poco más, acogiéndose a su posición original. "Y para que conste, la privación sensorial no es una broma. Es fácil quedar atrapado en tus propios pensamientos y no saber cuánto es demasiado, así que es muy importante que me digas exactamente cómo te siente si lo intentamos. La primera vez, probablemente tendré que quitarte los tapones de los oídos un par de veces—ya sé, arruina el ambiente, pero tu seguridad es más importante que una escena, ¿sabes?"

"Por supuesto," Harry asiente. "Estoy—estoy tan contento de haberte elegido. No puedo imaginarme haciendo esto con otra persona."

Los labios de Louis se pliegan hasta formar una forma de V. "¿De qué más hablaron tú y Zayn?"

Harry se encoge de hombros. "No mucho, nada que realmente quisiera intentar. Dijo, como, que ha sido un sub sin sexo antes, lo cual fue un poco genial. ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?"

Louis, sorprendentemente, sacude la cabeza. "No lo he hecho," dice. Los ojos de Harry se abren al darse cuenta de que finalmente encontró algo en lo que Louis es inexperto. "¿Qué tipo de cosas? Porque esa es toda una zona totalmente nueva."

"No lo sé," Harry suelta una risita. "No es realmente algo que quiero. Pero pensé que lo sabrías, ya que has hecho prácticamente todo."

" _Todo_. Dios, Harry, me haces sonar como un adicto al sexo," Louis se ríe. Su tono se vuelve más sombrío cuando dice, "Nunca había traído a ninguno de mis subs a casa. Eres el primero."

Harry se sienta contra el sofá y trata de comprender esto. ¿Cómo es posible que Louis—quien ha estado haciendo esto durante años, que es tan bueno, romántico, dulce y perfecto—no ha vivido antes con un sub? "¿Quieres decir, como, nunca?" pregunta Harry.

Louis asiente con una carcajada. "Sí, nunca. Supongo que hubo una vez, estaba saliendo con esta chica, y no vivimos juntos, pero ella venía mucho. Era una sub, pero rompimos antes de que intentáramos algo así."

Por mucho que Harry conozca a Louis, se da cuenta de que todavía no han tenido las intenciones de hablar. En donde hablan sobre las relaciones pasadas, lo que salió mal, y lo que quieren de ésta. Harry no piensa que ahora es el mejor momento para preguntar estas cosas, cuando cada uno tiene montones de papeles para calificar, pero las palabras se le escapan de la boca antes de que pueda detenerlas. "¿Porque rompieron?"

Louis alza las cejas, así que Harry dice, "Oye, te hablé sobre Caroline y el desastre de las tetas flácidas," mientras golpeaba su tatuaje de sirena para hacer énfasis.

Louis pone los ojos en blanco. "¡Bueno, nada supera esa historia! Ella ya estaba en ser una sub, y yo no era un dom todavía. Ella quería a alguien experimentado, así que realmente no la culpo. Me imagino que quitaría el efecto si tienes que instruir a alguien sobre cómo castigarte."

Harry asiente, asegurándose de que, una vez más, a Louis no le importa que no tenga experiencia. Es una situación diferente. "¿Así que eso significa que eres, como, bi?"

Tampoco han hablado de esto antes, no es como que eso le importaría a Harry. Aunque todavía es bueno saberlo, como si salieras con alguien por meses y aún no conocieras su color favorito.

Louis parpadea unas cuantas veces, asintiendo. "Sí, lo soy. Eso no es un problema, ¿verdad? No creerías cuánta gente se ha vuelto loca por ello."

Harry suelta una risita. "Créeme, lo sé. También lo soy."

"Oh," Louis sonríe. "Nunca salí con nadie bi antes."

"Esos _bisexuales_ ," susurra Harry en tono conspirativo, gruñendo su voz como una mujer de mediana edad. "¡Será mejor que los vigiles, te reemplazarán!"

Louis pone lo que Harry ha tomado para llamar la "cara de Harry" porque sólo ha visto a Louis haciendo esto con él. Está lleno de cariño y risa, sus ojos arrugados y labios arrugados. Él es radiante, la luz del sol puesta en vergüenza por la luz de Louis.

Las palabras salen de la boca de Harry antes de que tenga tiempo de procesarlas. Ni siquiera había sabido que era verdad hasta que lo dijo, el "Te amo," que cae por su propia voluntad.

Louis se congela, sus ojos se ensanchan mientras él mira a Harry. "Tú—"

Harry se lame los labios nerviosamente, no queriendo retroceder porque, aunque Louis no se sienta de la misma manera, es verdad. Él ama a Louis.

"Yo—" Louis tartamudea, abriendo la boca y vacilando. "Es, quiero decirlo de vuelta, lo hago, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo."

El corazón de Harry se hunde, repitiendo la frase en su cabeza una y otra vez. _Te amo, te amo, te amo_. ¿Por qué iba a decir eso? No han estado saliendo mucho tiempo, no el tiempo suficiente para justificar una confesión como esa. ¿ _Por qué_ Harry no piensa antes de hablar? "Eso es, sí. Entiendo," dice Harry, porque lo hace. No es culpa de Louis que Harry sea un romántico desesperado. "Lo siento."

"Harry," suspira Louis con los ojos suaves. "Me preocupo mucho por ti. Pienso en ti más de lo que pienso en cualquier otra cosa, sueño con nosotros estando juntos años en el futuro, y es un alivio enorme que te sientas fuertemente sobre mí también. Sólo quiero estar absolutamente seguro de que también lo siento, ¿sabes? Quiero que estemos en la misma página."

Harry se traga el nudo en la garganta. "Por supuesto, lo entiendo."

El silencio se interpone entre ellos, aparte de que Louis ansiosamente tamborilea su pluma en su carpeta.

"¿Debería irme?" pregunta Harry suavemente. Quiere darle espacio a Louis, y no le importa mucho quedarse sentado en esta quietud tranquila.

Louis pone todos sus papeles en la mesa de café frente a ellos, recogiendo los que están en el regazo de Harry también. "Por favor, quédate," dice, acercándose más para que su cabeza descanse entre el cuello y el hombro de Harry. Él pone sus brazos alrededor del pecho ancho de Harry en una manera de anclaje. "No quiero hacer esto raro, Haz."

Harry se sonroja. Realmente, en serio no debería haber dicho nada. Esto no estaría sucediendo si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada.

Louis besa su mejilla enrojecida y luego vuelve a poner su cabeza abajo de nuevo. "Me dijiste algo antes. Que Zayn te dijo."

"Sí, es—No lo hagamos," Harry no quiere nada más que su vergüenza desaparezca, o mejor aún, retroceder en el tiempo y evitar que haga lo que hizo. "¿Podemos irnos a la cama? Estoy realmente—" finge un bostezo, cerrando los ojos lentamente para enfatizarlo. "Cansado."

Louis frunce el ceño, pero no discute. Él sólo ayuda a Harry a levantarse, una mano alrededor de su cintura mientras lo lleva al dormitorio.

"Probablemente voy a terminar esos papeles," dijo Louis, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Harry cuando él está sentado bajo las sábanas. Harry trata de memorizar el sentimiento con la esperanza de dormir bien sin que Louis lo abrace. "¿Eso está bien?"

"¿Vendrás a la cama después?" Pregunta Harry, un tono de súplica en su voz.

"Por supuesto," Louis asiente, besando su frente. Hace una pausa antes de levantarse, viéndose como si no supiera qué hacer consigo mismo. Se vuelve hacia la puerta, susurrando, "Buenas noches, amor."

Cuando se va, Harry finalmente se permite entrar en pánico. ¿Ha arruinado todo? ¿Se ha encontrado demasiado pegado, demasiado invertido, donde Louis no lo está? ¿Louis terminará con él por esto?

Harry se niega a dejarse sentir aún más infantil sobre esto, así que cepilla hacia atrás las lágrimas tercas en sus ojos y entierra su rostro en la almohada.

Su mente está en blanco cuando escucha que el calentador se apaga, dejando la habitación en un silencio incómodo. Harry sólo puede oír el sonido de su propia respiración temblorosa, y el distante movimiento de papeles que vienen de la sala de estar. Se anima cuando escucha a Louis decir, "¿Hola?"

Harry casi responde hasta que se da cuenta de que Louis debe estar hablando por teléfono.

"El," dice Louis. "¿Estás ocupada?"

Harry profundamente desea que él pudiera estar dormido ahora mismo. Seguramente Louis está a punto de contarle a Eleanor cómo planea dejar a Harry, y él preferiría no oírlo.

"No, Harry está durmiendo ahora mismo. Mira, no sé qué hacer. Me dijo que me ama," hay una pausa, donde Harry no se atreve a respirar. "Por supuesto que también lo amo. Dios, no lo dije de vuelta, y ahora me estoy pateando. Mi cerebro hizo corto circuito y lo único que pude pensar fue _'es demasiado pronto'_ pero, El, lo amo. ¿Es una locura?"

El corazón de Harry salta a su garganta, bombeando erráticamente mientras espera más información. Segundos se extienden a minutos, donde todo lo que Harry puede oír es el tarareo nervioso de Louis. Eleanor debe estar dándole un largo discurso. Eventualmente, Louis susurra, "Sí. Sí, tienes toda la razón. Sigo preocupándome de que va a arrepentirse de haberse asentado tan rápido. Como si, él me ama ahora, pero ¿qué pasa con el próximo año, cuando recuerde que todavía estoy jodidamente viejo?"

Harry pone una cara indignada, deseando que Louis estuviera aquí para poder decirle que no es viejo, y que debería tener un poco más de fe en Harry. En cualquier caso, Eleanor dice algo que hace reír a Louis, un sonido ligero que quita su ansiedad subyacente. Todo lo que Harry quiere hacer es envolverlo con fuerza y aferrarse a él como un koala—él piensa que ambos se beneficiarían de un buen abrazo.

Harry no quiere decir que estaba escuchando su conversación, así que espera hasta que esté seguro de que Louis está fuera del teléfono con Eleanor antes de llamar suavemente, "¿Lou?"

Los pasos vienen rápidamente, Louis apareciendo en la puerta. "¿Sí, bebé?"

"Um," Harry no pensó bien en esto. "Sólo—Te quería aquí."

"Haz," Louis sonríe. Cruza la habitación y se arrastra hacia la cama, acurrucándose bajo las mantas con él. "No eres muy sutil."

Las mejillas de Harry arden. "Yo no—¿Qué?"

Louis besa su cuello, hasta su mejilla. Empuja las mantas hacia abajo y se acerca a Harry, inclinándose y susurrando en su oreja, "Te amo."

Si Harry pensaba que estaba feliz con Louis antes, alcanzó alturas astronómicas ahora que sabe que sus sentimientos son correspondidos. Las mariposas en su estómago aumentan diez veces mientras Louis surge y conecta sus labios. "Lamento no haberlo dicho antes," dice. "Te amo."

"No eres viejo," son las únicas palabras que Harry puede conjurar. "Veintisiete no es viejo."

Louis hace un ruido de "humph", sus ojos se arrugan infelizmente. "Dile eso al niño que se vistió como Peter Pan para Halloween cada año, porque no quería crecer incluso más allá de la edad de dieciocho años."

Harry no puede decir cuántos de los temores de Louis se dicen en broma o son reales, inseguridades reales que Louis tiene. Nunca ha pensado en la edad de Louis, excepto que no le gusta cómo a _Louis_ no le gusta. "Vamos, ningún niño quiere crecer. Pero es una cosa buena, significa que eres más inteligente y que has visto más, y tienes dinero para llevarme en citas... Comprarme ropa..."

Louis bufa, "¿En el salario de un maestro? Te digo qué, puedo llevarte a Goodwill y compraremos lo que tu corazón desee."

Harry irradia. "Sólo estaba bromeando, pero si realmente quieres llevarme a Goodwill, he _estado_ deseando una buena camiseta hawaiana."

Louis rueda sus perfectos ojos azules, mejillas desaliñadas tirando en su famosa forma de V. "Y pensé que _yo_ era el viejo por aquí."

"Hey," Harry arrastra. "Las camisetas hawaianas están siempre en estilo. Son un clásico. Y de todos modos, eres lo más lejano a viejo. ¿Sabes lo que sería viejo? Si necesitaras Viagra."

Louis abre la boca horrorizado mientras Harry se ríe. "Si alguna vez necesito tomar Viagra, mátame."

"¿Alguna vez viste Queer as Folk?" Harry se ríe. "Con—Con George Shickle, ¿cuando tiene un ataque al corazón mientras folla a Emmett?"

Un destello de confusión pasa por encima de la cara de Louis antes de que de repente se ría. "¡Sí! Sí, ¡y luego Emmett tiene que gritar a través del avión entero porque se quedaron atrapados! "

Las mejillas de Harry se hinchan de felicidad. Aunque la escena en el programa no haya sido intencionalmente divertida, está contento de que Louis pareciera pensar que lo es también. "¡Exacto! No dejes que eso te suceda, cariño. No me importa saber lo que se siente cuando alguien muere dentro de mí."

"H, Harry, acabo de pensar algo horrible," advierte Louis, mordiéndose el labio maliciosamente. "Como, ¿qué pasaría si estuvieras con los ojos vendados, de acuerdo, y tuvieras tapones para los oídos? Y jodidamente me muero. ¿Qué pasa si me muero y no lo sabes?

Harry jadea y golpea a Louis en el brazo. "¡No me hagas pensar eso!" Él todavía se disuelve en risas otra vez de todos modos.

"Lo siento," dice Louis "Aunque, no pasará, lo prometo. ¿Te imaginas, sin embargo? ¿Nosotros estando en nuestros ochentas, todavía teniendo sexo perverso?"

Se supone que es una broma, pero Harry se cuelga en la parte de los ochenta. "¿Crees que estaremos juntos tanto tiempo?"

Louis se sobresalta y permanece en silencio. "Bueno," dice lentamente. "Quiero decir, ¿sí? ¿Es una locura?"

"Entonces también estoy loco," suspira Harry felizmente, apoyando las manos en las caderas de Louis. Louis parece darse cuenta de que todavía está a horcajadas de él y se inclina un poco hacia abajo. Harry puede sentir su aliento en su mejilla cuando dice, "Porque no puedo esperar a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo".

Ninguno de los dos menciona que es peligroso confesar algo así tan temprano. Y, gracias a Dios, Louis no le dice a Harry que su sentimental declaración rima.

+

"¿Hey, Lou?" Pregunta Harry, un día. "¿Te molesta a veces que no hagamos escenas en Haven?"

Él ha pasado los días de estar demasiado ansioso para preguntar estas cosas, pero todavía está precavido de no ser suficiente para Louis. Está trabajando en ello.

"Claro que no," responde Louis, mientras vierte una cucharadita de vainilla en la masa del pastel. "Ya lo sabes."

Harry le está enseñando a hornear un pastel, ya que Louis le dijo que nunca hizo uno en su vida. Evidentemente, es el cumpleaños de dos de los estudiantes de Louis mañana, así que planean traer pequeñas rebanadas para toda la clase. Es ambicioso, pero piensan que pueden hacerlo. Más bien, Harry piensa que pueden, y Louis está dispuesto a sentarse y ver a Harry hornear los otros dos pasteles.

"¿Qué trajo esto?" pregunta Louis.

Harry parpadea. "Sólo, no hemos estado en Haven en semanas. Me pregunto si lo extrañas."

"No lo _extraño_ ," dice Louis. "Si quisieras ir, estaría feliz. Pero estoy igual de feliz sin ello."

Harry asiente y empieza a agitar el batidor. "Bueno, porque yo estaba pensando, como, si querías, um. ¿Tal vez podríamos hacer esa escena? ¿En Haven?"

"¿Qué escena, Harry?" pregunta Louis. Ha estado haciendo un esfuerzo para ser concienzudamente claro sobre lo que Harry quiere, ahora que están llegando a cosas más serias.

"Las—Um, cosas sensoriales."

"¿De verdad quieres hacer eso en Haven? ¿Para la primera vez?"

Cuando Harry levanta la cabeza, Louis se muestra escéptico. "No lo sé," dice lentamente Harry. "Sólo pienso, como. No sería capaz de verlos, así que no me asustaría. Pero todavía sabré que están allí."

Louis asiente con la cabeza, pensando en ello. "Si eso es lo que quieres," dice. "Entonces, sí. Estoy a favor. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hacerlo primero en casa?"

"No lo sé," dice Harry honestamente. "Es—yo nunca he hecho esto antes. Supongo que ya que no podré ver a nadie, será mejor. Se sentiría más como una situación hipotética, pero. Como, bien. No sé cómo explicarlo."

En su cabeza, él está constantemente pensando en escenarios que lo ponen en nuevos ambientes o situaciones. Estar en Haven, participar, es algo que ha estado pensando mucho, pero sus nervios siempre lo han retenido. Mientras que con los ojos vendados y sordo, sin embargo, Harry piensa que podría superarlo.

"Quiero intentarlo," dice Harry, una sensación de finalidad en su tono. "Sé que podría detenerte en cualquier momento, y quiero intentarlo."

Louis no puede discutir con eso, así que él simplemente asiente y lo besa en la mejilla. Vuelve a hornear como si la conversación nunca hubiera ocurrido.

 

+

Harry tiene que admitir—está poniendo un _montón_ de acciones en esta visita a Haven.

Se siente como si estuviera haciendo un círculo completo. La última vez que _apropiadamente_ había ido a Haven, estaba asustado y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y acababa de conocer a Louis. Ahora, todavía puede estar nervioso, pero tiene una comprensión mucho más fuerte de las cosas que quiere y no quiere, y él y Louis están más cerca que nunca.

No le gusta pensar en lo que sucederá si no le gusta esto. Si llega a Haven y de inmediato se arrepiente, no sabe qué hará. Louis no estará decepcionado, ya lo sabe, pero _Harry_ estaría decepcionado. Se sentiría como si hubiese fallado al ser sumiso, condenado a no poder complacer a Louis por el resto de su vida.

Por lo tanto, Harry podría estar un poco más preocupado de lo que él pensaba.

Está decidido, sin embargo, y sólo está esperando a que Louis comience las cosas por sí mismo. Nunca hubiera pensado que Louis sería el más renuente a hacer una escena en Haven, pero se está haciendo evidente que lo está.

Han pasado varios días desde que Harry lo mencionó, y aunque Louis no se ha visto sobrecargado con el trabajo de clase, ha hecho excusas de que está cansado, que Haven suele estar demasiado ocupado en ese momento, que comió demasiado y ahora está demasiado lleno. Harry sabe que algo está pasando, pero ha estado dándole tiempo a Louis con la esperanza de que Louis se acerque a él por su cuenta.

Claramente, cuando Louis dice, "No podemos ir a Haven esta noche, porque—porque tengo que tomar una mierda enorme," Harry sabe que es hora de hablar.

"Louis, por el amor de Cristo," murmura Harry, con la frente contra la puerta del baño. "Sé que no estás cagando. ¿Dejarías de actuar como un niño, por favor?"

A través de la puerta se oye un ruido que hace que Harry ruede los ojos. "Wow, eso suena sospechosamente como uno de tus talentosos pedos de axila. Es casi como si no estuvieras en el baño ahora mismo."

"Harry," suspira Louis. "¿Qué pasa si en realidad estaba tomando una mierda? Te sentirías muy estúpido, sí."

"Bueno, ¿lo estás?"

"No," admite Louis. Finalmente, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abre para revelar un Louis de aspecto vergonzoso. Está sin camisa, con un brazo envuelto alrededor de su propia cintura como un escudo. "Probablemente deberíamos hablar."

Harry asiente, pero no hace ningún movimiento para salir del baño. "¿Podemos tomar un baño?" Pregunta. "Y puedes decirme por qué has estado actuando tan raro últimamente."

Cuando Louis empieza a correr el agua, Harry trata de mantener su mente libre de preocupación por lo que Louis le dirá a continuación. No funciona, necesariamente, pero él hace el intento de todos modos. Cuando la bañera se llena y se carga con un baño de burbujas, Louis comienza a quitarse la ropa, por lo que Harry sigue su ejemplo. Ambos encajan como piezas de rompecabezas, enfrentándose con las piernas enredadas. Hay arrugas profundas en el rostro de Louis, y Harry no puede creer que no haya notado lo nervioso que estaba Louis antes.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta.

Louis se ríe de manera despreciativa. "Um, entonces, la cosa es. He estado yendo a Haven por años, ¿pero en realidad nunca he tenido sexo allí? O, uh, ni siquiera me he quitado la ropa."

Harry parpadea una vez, dos veces, y luego dice, "¿En serio?"

Había estado esperando algo mucho peor, pero no se lo dijo a Louis.

"No me siento cómodo mostrándole a la gente todo. Sé que es hipócrita, ya que casi todos los subs con los que he estado se han desnudado, pero nunca he estado bien con hacer eso en Haven."

"No tienes que," Harry dice inmediatamente. Siempre había imaginado que tendrían relaciones sexuales en Haven, pero esto es lo único que Louis le pidió, y Harry sería un novio de mierda si lo rechazara. "Has hecho eso antes, masturbarme sin quitarte la ropa."

Louis asiente, mordiéndose el labio. "De acuerdo, pero. Quiero. Ese es el—ese es el problema. Quiero hacer lo que sea que te haga feliz, quiero darte todo lo que tengo," las mejillas de Louis se convierten en un color rosa, para el placer de Harry. "Sólo necesito que mi cerebro coopere."

"Si te hace sentir incómodo, sin embargo," dice Harry. "No quiero que hagas eso."

El gesto todavía hace que su corazón se salte un latido.

"Lo hago, quiero hacerlo," sacude la cabeza. "Lo he querido por un tiempo, pero nunca conocí a la persona adecuada hasta que te conocí."

Ahora ambos están sonrojados, tímidos y sonrientes. Harry se siente como si lo estuvieran echando de vuelta a cuando tenía siete años y tuvo su primer enamoramiento. "Te amo," dice Harry alrededor de una sonrisa. "Pero quiero que pienses en esto antes de hacerlo. Y tus reglas también se aplican a ti, ¿sabes? Si quieres parar algo, sólo dime. Nunca esperaría que hicieras algo que no te gusta."

Louis asiente con la cabeza un par de veces y cierra los ojos. "Sólo abracémonos. Puedo pensar más tarde."

+

Ellos terminan en Haven eventualmente.

Louis encuentra su lugar habitual—aún intacto a pesar de que no ha estado aquí para hacer escenas durante meses—y deja su maleta. "Voy a buscar un poco de agua," le dice Louis a Harry. "¿Quieres venir?"

"¿Me quiero venir?" Harry menea sus cejas ridículamente. "Por supuesto."

Louis sacude la cabeza, pero Harry lo ve romperse en una sonrisa cuando ya no está frente a él.

Niall está trabajando en el bar esta noche, y está ocupado hablando con otra cara familiar.

"¡Liam!" dice Harry, antes de darse cuenta de que es grosero interrumpir las conversaciones de la gente. Ha echado de menos a Liam, de una manera extraña, ya que él es quien le mostró lo que es ser un sub.

Liam mira hacia arriba cuando su nombre es llamado, y luego sus ojos se iluminan. "Harry, ¿verdad?" Pregunta, sonriendo cuando Harry asiente. "¡Estás de vuelta! Pensé que te había asustado por un tiempo, allí."

"Nop," Harry emite. "Pero lamento informarte que Louis está oficialmente fuera del mercado."

Liam alza las cejas, mirando a Louis quien está tratando de parecer severo, y en realidad luce encariñado. "¿De verdad?" Sonríe, golpeando el brazo de Niall para llamar su atención. "Hey, Louis tiene novio."

Niall hace una pausa en llenar una cerveza del grifo, y Harry está seguro de que dejará que fluya. "¡En serio! Bien por ti, hombre. Tendré que hablar con Harry aquí más a menudo entonces."

"No es necesario," dice Louis. "Le dirás algo embarazoso."

"No, compañero, ahorraré eso para tu boda," Niall le guiña a Harry. "¿Cuál es la oferta de ocio? ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Harry tantea con el cuello de su camisa, mejillas enrojecidas. Por un día, sólo _un_ día, le gustaría no sonrojarse salvajemente en cualquier mención de sexo. "Erm, vamos a hacer una escena."

Liam tiene el aspecto distinto de una madre orgullosa cuando lo oye. "Eso es bueno. Él te está tratando bien, ¿sí? ¿No lo haces sólo para hacerlo feliz?"

Harry se ríe. "No, definitivamente no," mira a Louis y ellos hablan con sus ojos por un momento, antes de que Harry diga, "En todo caso, Louis es el que se está empujando ahora".

Niall y Liam se miran el uno al otro, aparentemente comprendiendo de qué está hablando. "Nos aseguraremos de que nadie mire demasiado," dice Liam. "No te preocupes."

"No estoy preocupado," gruñe Louis, rodando los ojos. "De todos modos, me gustaría un poco de agua."

"Sí, señor." Niall rueda los ojos, vertiendo dos vasos. "Lleva a Harry a mi casa alguna vez, todos podemos tener una fiesta o lo que sea."

"Si los pantalones permanecen puestos, seguro," Louis se burla. "Sé cómo van tus fiestas."

Niall menea sus cejas salvajemente todo el tiempo en que Louis y Harry tardan en regresar a su sección. Cuando se dan la vuelta, ven a Liam golpeándolo en el brazo. "Me gustan," dice Harry con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Genial," Louis dice sarcásticamente. "Ahora todos ustedes van a unirse contra mí."

Un gemido particularmente fuerte de una chica a su derecha les recuerda por qué están aquí. Louis pone los vasos de agua en la mesa de al lado, pateando su bolsa por debajo. "¿Cómo quieres hacer esto, entonces? No sé si lo sabías, pero esta mesa se inclina, como una cama," dice Louis, ajustándola para que la superficie amortiguada se doble en el centro y se incline en la parte superior. "O, ya sabes, puedes mover la mesa y estar parado. O... Cualquier cosa que quieras, de verdad."

Harry agarra su labio inferior entre dos dedos. "Um, la mesa inclinada está bien. ¿Entonces, con las manos atadas a los postes?"

Louis asiente con la cabeza, ayudando a Harry a sentarse sobre la mesa. Es más cómodo de lo que parece, algún tipo de espuma visco elástica debajo de la cubierta protectora, y cuando se sienta encima de ella, Harry obtiene una nueva perspectiva de Haven. Ya no es un espectador, está aquí y está _haciendo_ esto. Harry se obliga a dejar de pensar en ello, no sea que comience a asustarse demasiado.

Afortunadamente, Louis parece menos preocupado que antes—aunque nunca admitiría que lo estaba en primer lugar. Harry no podría seguir con esto si ambos estuvieran nerviosos.

Louis no le dirige la mirada a nadie que pueda o no estar observándolos mientras levanta los brazos de Harry y le quita la camisa. Harry trata de no prestar atención a nadie más, también, pero él atrapa la mirada de un tipo joven que le guiña a Harry y luego se da la vuelta. Saber que la gente lo está mirando hace que su corazón salte.

Cuando Harry se desnudo por completo, Louis se agacha y comienza a sacar sus provisiones de la bolsa. Podrían haber usado unos de Haven, pero Louis le dijo que es mejor si está familiarizado con algo mientras él está intentando tantas cosas nuevas.

Harry echa un vistazo a su entorno, ajustando sus orejas para asimilar todo lo que puede. No sabe por cuánto tiempo se verá privado de las cosas, por lo que intenta memorizarlo ahora. El crujido de la mochila, el rasguño de la cuerda, el tintineo de los vasos de agua.

Harry se lame los labios nerviosamente. "¿Todo bien?" Pregunta cuando Louis tarda un rato.

"Sí, tratando de decidir en qué orden quiero hacer esto."

Harry espera pacientemente, mirando a Louis desenredar la cuerda lentamente, colocando la venda de los ojos y los auriculares canceladores de ruido. Agarra lo último, entregándolos a Harry. "Quiero que te pongas esto e intentes hablar, así no te congelarás si necesitas decir 'rojo'".

Harry se siente un poco tonto, poniéndose los abultados auriculares cuando aún no han comenzado la escena, pero admite que es una buena idea.

El mundo se queda completamente en silencio en cuanto los auriculares están situados sobre sus orejas. Todo lo que puede oír es su propia sangre corriendo por sus venas, y es un poco enervante. Él toma respiraciones tranquilizadoras hasta que está acostumbrado, observando a Louis viéndose preocupado. Harry parpadea unas cuantas veces, y luego abre la boca. Comienza con lo que él piensa que es un susurro—no querría gritar e interrumpir accidentalmente a todos. "Rojo," se queja. Louis levanta el dedo, así que Harry lo dice de nuevo, más fuerte. "Rojo."

Esta vez, Louis le da un pulgar hacia arriba, así que Harry lo repite unas cuantas veces hasta que piensa que tiene el volumen bajo. Es extraño, hablar sin poder oírse a sí mismo. Él siente la vibración de la misma en sus templos, el movimiento de sus labios, pero no puede oír nada.

Louis gesticula para que se los quite, así que lo hace, dejándolos colgando alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Qué te parece esto?" pregunta Louis. "¿Aún te gusta?"

Harry asiente con la cabeza. "Es bueno. Debería usarlos cuando esté meditando."

Louis se burla. "Sólo tú pensarías en meditar en medio de una escena."

Harry le da una sonrisa cursi, esperando lo que viene a continuación.

"De acuerdo, ¿todavía quieres las cuerdas? No quiero abrumarte."

"Ese es el punto," Harry se ríe. "Las cuerdas están bien."

Louis toma las cuerdas recién desenredadas y las rodea alrededor del primer poste, luego alrededor de la muñeca izquierda de Harry. Es el lado correcto de rasposo y suave, una presión apretada que aumenta mientras Louis ata la cuerda alrededor unas pocas veces. Harry flexiona los dedos y espera pacientemente a que Louis lo apriete. Louis entonces ata su muñeca derecha al otro poste, y ambas manos la una a la otra. Como de costumbre, Harry prueba los lazos y sonríe cuando no puede moverse más de una pulgada.

"¿Puedes decirme lo que quieres que haga una vez más?" pregunta Louis.

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras," dice Harry. "Sabes lo que me gusta."

"Sí, pero quiero decir—En modo de sexo," dice Louis. "¿Qué tan lejos iremos?"

"Depende de ti, Louis, estoy bien con cualquier cosa que me des."

Louis holgazanea unos segundos más, antes de morderse el labio y decir "Me voy a quitar la ropa ahora, ¿sí?"

Harry sonríe suavemente, viendo a Louis quitarse cuidadosamente ropa tras ropa, comenzando con sus calcetines y terminando con sus bóxer. Harry no se molesta en mirar alrededor de la habitación para ver si otros están mirando, y tampoco lo hace Louis. Es bueno ver a Louis concentrado en ellos, no en los temores que tenía antes de venir aquí.

Louis atrapa los ojos de Harry y pone una cara divertida, aligerando el momento así. Retrocede hacia la mesa, pareciendo mucho más tranquilo y confiado. "Estoy a punto de volver a poner tus auriculares, ¿qué color eres?"

"Verde," dice Harry instantáneamente. Inclina un poco la cabeza, haciendo pucheros. "¿Puedo tener un beso primero?"

Aunque rueda los ojos, Louis sostiene ambas mejillas de Harry con ternura mientras lo besa. Sólo deja que Harry sienta sus labios por unos pocos segundos, retrocediendo e ignorando su gemido de decepción.

Louis toma los auriculares envueltos alrededor de su cuello, y Harry dice, "¡Espera!" Lo que hace que una expresión de alarma se extienda por la cara de Louis. "Nada malo, sólo. Si me pongo embarazosamente... Como, ¿si soy demasiado ruidoso?" Harry se sonroja. "Por favor, detenme. Toca mi hombro o algo así, no me dejes ser la persona que más gima en la historia de Haven."

"Pero me gusta cuando eres ruidoso," Louis se ríe. Cuando Harry lo mira, Louis acepta. " _Bien_ , si me sientes tocar tu hombro un par de veces, eso significa que estás siendo un poco ruidoso. ¿Bueno? ¿Listo para los auriculares?"

Harry asiente, concentrándose una última vez en el zumbido del aire acondicionado, el ruido de los látigos, los gemidos. "Estoy listo," dice.

Louis desliza los auriculares sobre los oídos de Harry, bloqueando absolutamente todos los ruidos de la habitación, excepto su propia respiración. La sangre corriendo está allí, igual que antes, pero más fuerte, como si su corazón cobrara velocidad. Harry puede ver la venda de ojos posada en el borde de la mesa, y su aliento se detiene cuando Louis la alcanza.

Primero, sin embargo, Louis gesticula a su propio ojo, hace un corazón con sus manos, y señala a Harry. Es una cosa tan tonta de hacer, pero es una de las razones por las que Harry se enamoró de él. Él dice, "Te amo," de vuelta, y espera que no sea demasiado fuerte. Louis sonríe, y luego recoge la venda de nuevo.

Lo pone lentamente, ya sea esperando la aprobación de Harry o tratando de burlarse de él, Harry no lo sabe. Un segundo, Harry puede ver todo lo que Haven tiene para ofrecer, y el siguiente, está cegado.

Tan pronto como las manos hábiles de Louis terminan de atar la tela, deja de tocarlo, dejando a Harry híper consciente de la piel de gallina en su piel y el movimiento de su cuerpo mientras respira. Los lugares donde sus muslos están tocando el colchón suave se sienten como que están ardiendo, con nada más para él en qué concentrarse. Harry no puede pensar cuando su mente corre tan rápido, pero está confinado a sus propios pensamientos debido a su falta de sentidos. No sabría si hubiesen cincuenta personas a su alrededor, ni si Louis se hubiese levantado y se hubiese ido.

Este pensamiento lo tiene tirando de las cuerdas, gimiendo bajo. Sin embargo, Louis no muestra ningún signo de estar cerca.

Harry trata de pensar racionalmente. Él sabe que su percepción del tiempo es sesgada, pero se _siente_ como si él ha sido dejado a sus propios pensamientos por siglos. Louis no haría eso, ¿verdad? Seguramente no se iría. Louis debe estar observándolo, planeando qué hacer a continuación. Harry se estremece, por la incertidumbre y la emoción.

Más tiempo pasa. Harry instintivamente trata de escuchar por un movimiento, y casi entra en pánico cuando no puede oír nada. Detrás de la venda, siente que sus ojos empiezan a mojarse. Él espera que Louis no pueda darse cuenta.

De repente, una sensación que Harry no puede descifrar baila en la piel de sus caderas. Sin contexto, no puede decir lo que es, hasta— _santa mierda_ , eso está frío. Es hielo, definitivamente, y Louis lo está arrastrando insoportablemente lento sobre su cuerpo sensible. La boca de Harry se abre, pero no puede estar seguro de si deja salir cualquier ruido o no. El calor que siente cuando el dedo de Louis frota contra él contrasta el hielo helado y envía descargas a través de todo su cuerpo.

Tan pronto como apareció el hielo, se va otra vez. Harry se prepara para otro largo período de soledad, pero algo más toma su lugar casi al instante. No es tan distintivo de un sentimiento como el hielo, y lo deja aturdido hasta que registra la vibración. Louis arrastra el, presumiblemente, vibrador a través de las caderas de Harry, las inmersiones de sus muslos, bordeando el pene de Harry lo suficiente como para conseguir que se endurezca sin alivio. Harry se retuerce y se muerde el labio hasta que está hinchado, tratando de mantener sus piernas quietas sin que tiemblen. Louis tiene el vibrador a pocos centímetros de distancia de donde Harry lo desea más, y aunque Harry no puede oír nada, sabe que Louis se está riendo de él.

Es tan intenso, más intenso de lo que Harry jamás hubiera imaginado. Se pregunta cómo se ve, atado y privado de los dos sentidos humanos más útiles. Sus mejillas son rojas, sus labios hinchados, y no puede estar seguro de que se está manteniendo callado. Harry sólo puede imaginar qué tan arruinado debe lucir, todo por un cubo de hielo y un vibrador constantemente zumbando contra sus muslos.

Louis pone su mano sobre el estómago de Harry, haciéndole saltar. Sigue moviendo el vibrador en círculos, y está enviando a Harry a un frenesí. Necesita que Louis haga algo, no podrá sentarse aquí y tomar estas sensaciones aleatorias durante horas. Harry piensa que deja escapar un gemido frustrado, y de repente la mano que estaba presionando contra el vientre de Harry ahora está envuelta completamente alrededor de su polla.

"Louis," se siente jadear, ya no se preocupa por lo ruidoso que es o cómo puede ser percibido por otras personas.

Louis besa su mejilla y comienza a mover su mano. Se siente como una experiencia fuera del cuerpo, donde Harry no puede reconciliar el tacto con sus otros sentidos. Louis lo acaricia demasiado rápido para que su cerebro se ponga al día, y todo lo que puede hacer es gemir. Louis lo ignora por completo y sigue yendo al mismo ritmo, frotando el pulgar con dureza sobre la cabeza y luego—Oh, mierda.

El zumbido se mueve de la pelvis de Harry directamente hacia su polla, presionado contra ella. Louis lo aprieta con ambos puños, y Harry se imagina que sus pequeñas manos, aun cuando están combinadas, no pueden rodearlo todo. Desea simultáneamente poder verlo, y quiere mantener su venda en los ojos para siempre.

Es todo tan nuevo, cada pedacito de ello. Nunca ha _sentido_ un vibrador en su polla antes, ni siquiera sabía que eso era una cosa. Todo se siente íntimo de esta manera, incluso más que cuando están realmente solos en casa. En lo que a Harry se refiere, en este momento no hay nada en el mundo excepto esto, ahora mismo.

Harry está peligrosamente cerca de correrse, y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Louis nunca le dijo que tenía que decir cuando estaba cerca, y no cree que pudiera formar palabras si lo intentara. Su boca se siente como algodón, pero la abre de todos modos, murmurando algo que podría interpretarse vagamente como, "Correr."

Si Louis entiende o no, es discutible, pero él quita sus manos y el vibrador de cualquier manera.

Harry trata de calmarse mientras espera más contacto, pero se siente un poco confundido y resulta imposible. Su corazón simplemente está golpeando demasiado rápido para estar relajado.

Ambas manos de Louis aterrizan suavemente en los muslos de Harry. Los empuja hacia arriba para que sus pies estén planos sobre el cojín y su culo esté justo en el borde del misma. Sus manos sólo se han ido por un segundo antes de que estén de vuelta, resbalosas con aceite, y masajea su trasero. Harry se estremece.

Louis trabaja desde el fondo de la espina dorsal de Harry hasta entre sus nalgas, dándole a su agujero el más mínimo de toques antes de dar vueltas y cavar sus nudillos en la parte más blanda del, sin duda pequeño, trasero de Harry. La punta del dedo de Louis se hunde en su interior, pero es retirado de nuevo antes de que Harry pueda reaccionar. Entonces vuelve, presionando más insistentemente, hasta que Louis tiene un dedo entero en él. Es abrumador para Harry, la sensación se triplicó en intensidad debido a su falta de distracción. Está tan concentrado en las manos de Louis que cuando el brazo de Louis se cepilla contra su pierna, puede incluso sentir la piel de gallina de Louis.

El dedo de Louis se enrosca dentro de él, suavemente sintiendo alrededor. Harry espera con aliento, sabiendo que está a punto de cepillar—

"Joder," Harry siente que su garganta vibra contra la palabra, mientras Louis frota su próstata firmemente. Desea que sus manos estuvieran libres para poder meter un dedo en su boca y callarse a sí mismo; Él puede sentir los ruidos que está haciendo mientras Louis continúa dedeándolo. Mientras Harry gira sus caderas, Louis desliza un segundo dedo adentro, estirando su borde apretado. Alterna la presión dentro y fuera de su punto, nunca permaneciendo lo suficiente para que Harry se sienta calmado por ello. Harry murmura, queriendo que Louis ponga manos a la obra antes de que llegue demasiado pronto. Está a punto de caer sobre el borde cuando Louis pone de nuevo el vibrador contra su pene. Harry gime dolorosamente mientras aprieta las manos para retrasar su orgasmo. Él piensa que dice algo así como, "¡Lou!" algo lamentable.

Louis saca el vibrador de su piel una vez más, dándole a Harry solo momentos para respirar antes de que sus dedos salgan de su agujero y el fino vibrador, ahora lubricado, está tomando su lugar.

Y eso es _todo_ lo que hace.

Tan pronto como la longitud del zumbido está todo el camino dentro de Harry, Louis elimina todo contacto físico y, presumiblemente, da un paso atrás. Harry respira tembloroso, esperando a que Louis regrese, excepto que _no lo hace_. El tiempo se distorsiona dentro de su cerebro. Lo único que Harry puede "ver" es una imagen de un reloj, las manecillas girando tan rápido que se vuelven borrosas. Nada se ralentizará hasta que Harry pueda volver a sentir a Louis.

Es completamente abrumador, sentirse tan impotente sin medios para detenerlo. Harry no puede evitar sorber por la nariz, con los ojos un poco llorosos. Él asume que Louis entrará ahora que lo ve a punto de llorar, pero aún así, Harry está solo.

Comienza a preguntarse si Louis se ha ido. Qué humillante sería ser desatado por un extraño, abandonado y asustado. La respiración de Harry se atrapa y de repente está llorando, desesperados quejidos escapando de su boca que está seguro de que están cayendo en oídos sordos. Louis no lo dejaría solo durante tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? ¿Ha sido incluso tanto tiempo, en absoluto? Harry ya no puede confiar en su propia _mente_.

Harry está tan atrapado en sus pensamientos que casi no registra la sensación en su mejilla, un suave pulgar frotando sobre la piel húmeda. Sólo le hace llorar más cuando se da cuenta, sus sollozos se vuelven agradecidos, aliviados. Louis no necesita palabras para decir, _te amo, estoy aquí, estás bien_. Su tacto dice lo suficiente.

Harry apenas se había permitido tiempo para sentir el vibrador en él, la sensación se estrella sobre él cuando finalmente es devuelto a la Tierra. Es difícil respirar cuando el zumbido es tan fuerte contra su punto más sensible. Quiere más que nada sacarlo, de modo en que pueda ser llenado por _Louis_ , sólo por Louis, pero él lo mantiene allí de todos modos.

Cuando Harry ha sido calmado por el toque de Louis, cuando está más complaciente y maleable, es entonces cuando Louis levanta su mano para golpear su muslo, enviando ondas de dolor en todo su cuerpo. Harry se siente impulsado hacia delante, sus pensamientos son reemplazados por una corriente constante de estática, como si fuera una televisión a la que alguien le cortara el cable. No hay tiempo para que se recupere, Louis azotando repetidas veces cualquier parte sensible que pueda alcanzar. Es peor, mucho peor, que cualquier azote que Harry haya recibido antes, ya que todo está hecho en las partes que más le lastiman, nunca donde él está acostumbrado.

Por supuesto, justo cuando Harry considera en decir, "Amarillo," Louis se detiene. Hay la inconfundible sensación de los labios de Louis presionados contra su muslo, enfriando la piel caliente debajo de ella. Las manos de Louis se extienden alrededor de los dos muslos mientras él los besa de arriba a abajo—Harry asume que, como siempre, Louis evitará su polla para provocarlo más, pero debe realmente aprender a dejar de esperar cosas de Louis, porque su lengua se está arrastrando sobre la cabeza de la polla de Harry antes de que su cerebro pueda incluso comprenderlo.

Nunca han hecho _esto_ antes. Y no es porque Louis tenga un complejo sobre cómo no debería de tener que darle a Harry una mamada, es sólo—no ha ocurrido.

La nueva sensación es suficiente para que Harry suelte de mala gana toda la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo, corriéndose en la boca de Louis antes de que pueda empezar a advertirle o incluso pedir disculpas. Para su gran sorpresa, Louis no se retira, no lo castiga, simplemente sigue chupando la cabeza mientras Harry se corre.

Mantiene su boca en él durante demasiado tiempo después, y Harry se da cuenta— _ese es_ su castigo.

Louis lame arriba y alrededor de la cabeza, mientras Harry se suaviza en la palma de su mano. No está seguro si se supone que debe volver a ponerse duro, o si eso es todo lo contrario de lo que Louis quiere de él. Tiene miedo de que lo arruinó, ahora, y duele, teniendo a Louis chupándolo como si no se hubiera corrido momentos atrás. "Louis," se queja, repitiéndose. "Louis."

Louis se detiene, pero Harry duda que sea por algo que haya dicho.

Harry tiene la idea de que Louis ha terminado de tocar su polla, y que debería haber pensado en eso antes de correrse sin permiso.

El vibrador todavía está dentro de él, zumbando. Harry nunca pensó que era posible sentirse tan incómodo y sin embargo tan excitado, pero él está aquí, y está sucediendo.

Louis lo saca sin advertencia, doloroso porque el lubricante se ha secado en su mayor parte alrededor de él. Harry puede sentir más que oírse gemir. Su agujero revolotea alrededor de nada y Harry no piensa que necesita más preparación, pero todavía siente los dedos de Louis entrando. Quiere gritarle—sólo _fóllame_ —pero Louis está disfrutando de burlarse de él, empujando contra su próstata y agregando más y más lubricante, probablemente haciendo un ruido mojado humillantemente ruidoso, ahora que Harry ni siquiera puede oír.

Cuando los dedos de Louis se retiran, Harry contiene el aliento. Él sabe que lo siguiente dentro de él será Louis, finalmente Louis.

Tarda siglos, sin embargo, tanto que Harry comienza a preguntarse si Louis ha perdido el valor. Casi quiere preguntarle si está bien, decirle que pueden detenerse, pero—Oh.

Nada podía prepararlo para la sensación de Louis follándolo. No hay literalmente nada más que pueda ver, oír o sentir que Louis, Louis, Louis. "Oh, joder," jadea, sus manos apretando las cuerdas. "Louis, mierda." 

Las caderas de Louis golpean el culo de Harry, estirado y todavía queriendo más. Harry quiere que duela, quiere que Louis lo folle tan fuerte que _llore_.

Louis siempre sabe lo que necesita, un lector de la mente limítrofe; Harry apenas puede respirar cuando Louis comienza a follarlo en serio, con las uñas clavadas en sus muslos, la piel todavía caliente de sus azotes anteriores.

Harry apenas puede registrar el dolor, su cabeza girando incluso cuando todo lo que puede ver es negro.

La cabeza de la polla de Louis se atrapa en su agujero cuando se retira, empujando con fuerza cada vez más fuerte. Harry casi desearía que pudiera oír los sonidos de eso, la piel golpeándose junta desordenadamente, pero no poder oír nada es centrar los pensamientos de Harry en sólo el sentimiento.

Duele; Harry está duro de nuevo, y no está seguro si sería más o menos doloroso tocarse. De cualquier manera, Louis dejó claro que si Harry se quiere correr, será sin ayuda de él. Cuando Louis cambia de ángulo, su polla golpea exactamente donde lo necesita, Harry imagina que no necesitará ayuda en absoluto. Los ruidos que está haciendo son probablemente obscenos, considerando que Louis sabe que sigue golpeando en ese ángulo.

Louis saca una de sus manos del muslo de Harry, y Harry no tiene tiempo de preguntarse dónde ha ido antes de que esté en su _cabello_ , tirando de los rizos dolorosamente. Harry grita, sintiendo que sus ojos se mojan bajo la venda. Es tan intenso: el tirón, las uñas ásperas de Louis cavando en los muslos moreteados, su polla se siente demasiado sensible para correrse otra vez pero aún desesperada por ello de todos modos, su agujero extendiéndose alrededor de la polla dura de Louis. Harry está completamente impotente, y nunca ha estado más excitado en su vida.

Todo llega a su apogeo cuando Louis se corre dentro de él, sin darle nunca una advertencia, sólo empujando hasta el extremo que duele y luego suelta. Harry se siente tan usado, su semen llenándolo y goteando cuando Louis retrocede.

Harry debió de correrse, también, porque hay un líquido caliente en su barriga que no estaba allí antes, pero Harry ni siquiera lo siente. Está en las nubes. Y sabe que su cuerpo debe de estar dolorido, pero no siente nada más que una felicidad indescriptible que comienza en su esencia y se extiende cálidamente por su cuerpo.

Podría durar cinco minutos o cinco horas, Harry no lo sabe. Es extraño porque puede sentirse pensando, pero no puede descifrar lo que está pensando—y su sentido del tacto está completamente fuera de cuestión. Ya no se siente como una persona, como si su cerebro fuera removido y enviado en el aire como un globo.

Es un shock enorme cuando le quitan los auriculares, exponiendo sus oídos a los fuertes ruidos de Haven. Harry se queja, sacudiendo la cabeza. Es demasiado.

Louis vuelve a ponerle los auriculares y espera un momento antes de sacar sólo una de las orejas. Cuando Harry no protesta activamente, se lo quita por completo.

Harry puede oír vagamente su propio nombre ser llamado, de una manera dulce y cantarina. Es sorprendente—las primeras palabras que ha escuchado en lo que potencialmente podrían ser horas—y sin embargo, escuchar la voz de Louis inmediatamente lo inunda con una ola de alivio. Se queja lamentablemente, deseando sostener a Louis, pero incapaz de mover los brazos. Tiene los ojos cerrados, pero se da cuenta de que cuando los abre, puede volver a ver. Louis debió de quitarle la venda cuando estaba flotando. La luz es áspera, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos de nuevo. "Lou," murmura. Antes de que termine de pronunciar la palabra, Louis lo está desatando, dedos hábiles que lo liberan en cuestión de segundos. Louis no los deja caer; él agarra a Harry alrededor de las muñecas tan pronto como comienza a caer.

"Bebé," murmura Louis, ayudando a Harry a sentarse más cómodamente. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Harry mira con los ojos abiertos, la luz parecía ligeramente más suave. "Bien," dice. "Abrazo."

"Por supuesto, amor," dice Louis. Sube a su lado, deslizando los muslos de Harry encima de los suyos, así hay espacio para los dos. Harry siente sus manos moviéndose arriba y abajo de su cuerpo, tan suaves porque sabe que Harry está abrumado. "¿Estás de vuelta conmigo?"

Harry no sabe lo que quiere decir, así que simplemente asiente. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, Louis está riendo como si no lo creyera.

"De acuerdo, bien, tenemos mucho tiempo para acurrucarnos. Quédate debajo el tiempo que quieras."

Las palabras suenan brumosas, como si Harry estuviera en un sueño. Esa frase larga no tiene sentido en la mente de Harry. "Está bien," dice, y acaricia su cabeza en el hombro de Louis. Louis envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él y Harry siente un beso en sus rizos.

"Te amo, cariño. Lo hiciste muy, muy bien. Todo fue tan bueno para mí. "

Harry se pavonea, escondiendo sus mejillas ruborizadas acurrucándose más en Louis.

Louis permanece en silencio después de eso, pero nunca deja de besar a Harry en cualquier lugar que pueda alcanzar.

Lentamente, Harry empieza a sentirse más como él, no como si su cuerpo estuviera volando cada vez más cerca del sol. Siente el toque de Louis más agudamente; los brazos sosteniéndolo, los labios apretados a su piel, los pies enredados con los propios de Harry. Ni siquiera puede comenzar a pensar en hablar todavía, pero Louis parece entender.

Harry sólo sabe que está fuera del subespacio cuando se da cuenta de que hay _gente_ a su alrededor, que no son sólo Louis y Harry en el mundo. Sus ojos parpadean abiertos, tomando nota de las personas regulares de Haven caminando alrededor o participando en escenas. _Ellos me vieron_ , piensa Harry. Eso envía escalofríos por su espina dorsal. "Lou," suspira feliz. "Ellos vieron."

"Lo hicieron," Louis se ríe suavemente. "Te escucharon, también."

"Oh," Harry gime, haciendo pucheros. "¿Fui ruidoso?"

"Ruidoso todo para mí," Louis se pavonea. "Todo el mundo aquí puede mirar, pero nadie puede tocar. Todo mío."

Nunca antes había visto a Louis así. Tan dominante y jodido y cariñoso. Se pregunta si hay algo como subespacio para doms, o él supone que no sería llamado _sub_ espacio, pero. Si es real, Harry está seguro de que Louis está en él.

"¿Lou?" pregunta Harry. "¿Lo hice bien?"

"Por supuesto," dice Louis. Desplaza su cuerpo para que Harry se acueste más cómodamente en su regazo. Él pone sus manos en los rizos de Harry, enredados de tanta actividad, y comienza a cepillar con sus dedos. "Eres el mejor que he tenido. La única persona con la que querría hacer esto."

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se planta sobre la cara de Harry. "Yo también. Eres el único que quiero, siempre"

Permanecen en un silencio cómodo por un momento antes de que Harry comience a sentirse inquieto. Ir de dolor intenso a ser abrazado es difícil de comprender. "¿Estás seguro?"

"¿Estoy seguro de qué?"

"¿Estás seguro de que fui bueno?" Harry se muerde el labio.

"Bebé, por supuesto que estoy seguro. Te amo, y esa fue una escena increíble. ¿Yo fui bueno para _ti_?"

"Duh," Harry arrastra. "Siempre eres bueno." 

Louis tararea con el ceño fruncido. "No, quiero decir, ¿qué te gustó? ¿Qué no debo hacer la próxima vez? Es importante que yo sepa, H."

Eso es razonable, Harry piensa, pero su cerebro está demasiado cansado y abrumado en este momento para que extraiga cualquier recuerdo de él. "Tal vez más tarde," susurra, sintiéndose somnoliento. "Quiero dormir ahora."

+

Harry se encuentra en el sofá cuando vuelve. Se siente más limpio—el semen en su cuerpo se ha ido, y cuando mueve las caderas como una prueba, puede decir que Louis que lo limpió allí también.

Él ve a Louis de pie cerca, cavando a través de la bolsa que trajeron. Cuando inclina la cabeza hacia arriba y ve los ojos de Harry abiertos, bromea, "Bienvenido de vuelta a la tierra de los vivos," y besa su cálida mejilla. "Estaba a punto de despertarte. Aquí, necesitas un poco de agua."

Inclina el vaso de agua hasta los labios entreabiertos de Harry, esperando que trague unas cuantas veces antes de colocarlo abajo. Harry recuerda a Louis haciendo lo mismo por Liam—y otros que Harry no había visto—y no puede dejar de sentirse un poco satisfecho consigo mismo. Nadie excepto Harry recibirá este tratamiento de nuevo de Louis. "Gracias," dice, limpiándose la boca. "¿Trajiste los snacks que me gustan?"

Él ni siquiera puede terminar la frase, Louis ya sosteniendo un paquete de mezcla de frutos secos con extra M&Ms. Harry sonríe, luego menea los dedos para que Louis vaya a sentarse con él.

Louis se desliza en un par de joggers primero, haciendo que Harry haga puchero. "¿Cuál es el punto? ¡Todos lo han visto!"

Louis pone los ojos en blanco y corre hacia la derecha encima de Harry, acaparando la manta mientras roba la merienda. "Eres una amenaza," dice Harry. "Se supone que debes cuidarme."

"¿Y no lo estoy?" Louis pregunta, medio serio.

"Por supuesto que lo estás," Harry susurra, inclinándose para besarlo, en el último segundo arrebatando los frutos secos. "Pregunta amablemente y te daré un M&M."

Louis ríe, batiendo sus pestañas. "¡Oh, _amo_ , por favor!"

Harry parpadea, su cerebro todavía un poco lento para comprender las cosas. No puede creer que tuvo tanta suerte, es la cosa. Que puede tener un dom que no está tratando de actuar viril todo el tiempo, alguien que siempre puede hacerlo reír y puede cuidar mejor a Harry de lo que jamás podría imaginar. Alguien que no lo mire menosprecie por ser un sumiso, o lo empuje más allá de sus límites, o que haga algo que a Harry no le guste. Alguien que supera sus propios miedos para complacer a Harry. No quiere a nadie excepto a Louis, por el resto de su vida.

"Te amo," dice Harry, riendo. "Y puedes tener la maldita mezcla de frutos secos."


End file.
